Le Conteur
by Master Ice Eyes
Summary: Harry a vaincu Voldemort et traque les derniers deatheaters mais pourquoi s'acharne-t-il tant sur Malfoy, au point d'engager un détective pour le retrouver? Et pourquoi Ron n'est-il plus lui-même depuis la fin de la guerre? SLASH
1. Chapter 1

**Le Conteur**

**Genre**: je suis pas très sûre…

**Pairing**: je suis pas très sûre non plus!! LOL Normalement RW/DM

**Rating**: M tardif

**Disclaimer**: Tous les persos présents dans cet OS sont à JKR excepté Tom, Robert, la libraire et les mioches…

PS: j'ai pris certaines liberté concernant Thorfinn et Laura…

**Note de l'auteure** : C'est un cadeau pour Ham, un cadeau de Noël... très, très, très en retard... A la base c'est un OS mais finalement ce sera une fic courte. Les personnages principaux apparaissent relativement tardivement...

- J'ai un travail pour toi! Annonça-t-il en jetant une pochette grisâtre devant le jeune homme.

- Harry Potter… eh bien, eh bien, c'était il y a combien de temps? Deux ans, trois ans? Demanda l'autre homme, d'une voix enjouée.

Harry s'avança jusqu'à toucher le large bureau d'acajou. La pièce était lumineuse, il ne s'y était pas attendu. Une plante verte agonisait dans un coin de la pièce et une pile de dossiers attendant d'être traités, reposait négligemment sur l'angle du bureau. Il avait tort, il le savait bien, mais que faire d'autre? Il délogea ses mains de son épais manteau brun, le nez rougi, il profita de la chaleur de la pièce pour ôter ses gants.

Au fond de la pièce, de longues flammes séductrices crépitaient dans l'âtre, léchant le pourtour de larges buches rougeoyantes sous les assauts divinement corrupteurs. C'était l'hiver, il faisait très froid, tous attendaient patiemment la neige, Noël devait être blanc cette année. D'ailleurs ce mois de novembre était presque blanc si l'on considérait l'épaisse couche de givre recouvrant les voitures des muggles. Harry aimait particulièrement entendre les fines pellicules de glace se fissurer sous ses pieds, il était transporté par le craquement silencieux de ce duvet ferme et immaculé.

Il n'en avait soufflé mot à âme qui vive, à quoi bon? Hermione l'en aurait probablement dissuadé et il n'était pas sûr que Ginny puisse comprendre, lui-même avait beaucoup de mal.

Un joli porte-manteau en fer forgé, élégamment travaillé conférait à la pièce une dimension classieuse que ne possédait certes pas le propriétaire de l'autre côté de la pièce. L'unique fenêtre était immense et c'était la première chose qu'il avait remarquée lorsqu'il avait pénétré le repaire de l'homme. Il aurait aimé en avoir une de ce style dans son propre bureau.

Seamus Finnigan le fixait toujours, son regard amusé n'atteignit pas Harry lorsqu'il répondit froidement:

- Deux ans, Seamus. Je ne pensais pas que tu aurais oublié si vite tant de litres de sang.

Seamus grimaça comme s'il avait soudain pris conscience des émanations pestilentielles de la pièce, comme si l'odeur du sang et des entrailles répandues se rappelaient à son bon souvenir, comme s'il était encore présent, debout, prostré sur un champ de bataille qui avait vomi, vomi ses héros, vomi ses soldats, ce champs de bataille qui s'était abreuvé de ce liquide carmin trop épais pour finalement s'y noyer et emporter comme un secret le dernier souffle des condamnés. Le sol ne prenait pas parti lui, la terre n'avait pas choisi, ensemble ils ont enveloppé les soldats des deux camps de leur manteau de poussière, le vent a balayé leurs gémissements de douleur et la nuit a emporté au loin leurs souvenirs dérangeants.

- Je n'ai pas oublié Harry mais je ne peux pas nier ne pas avoir essayé. Rétorqua-t-il franchement.

Harry soupira, soudain très las.

- Je sais, j'envie ceux qui y sont parvenus.

- Y en a-t-il? Demanda philosophiquement Seamus.

La guerre s'était achevée sur la victoire de l'Ordre: Harry avait vaincu, de nombreuses pertes avaient été déplorées mais le monde sorcier avait enfin trouvé une forme de paix relative. Ron et Harry avaient finalisé leur apprentissage et étaient devenus de brillants aurors tandis qu'Hermione avait ouvert son propre journal. Chaque année à Noël tous les membres de l'Ordre se réunissaient pour célébrer la victoire et honorer leurs héros: Fred, Mad-Eye, Dobby, Severus, Remus, Tonks, Ted, Edwig et tous les autres qui s'étaient battus férocement pour qu'Harry puisse les délivrer.

Ron et Harry avaient ensuite pris un appartement ensemble que George leur louait à un prix exorbitant «aucun traitement de faveur», avait-il certifié à Ron prônant les valeurs familiales comme un passe-droit mais il était spacieux, lumineux et ils pouvaient garder un œil sur George, juste au cas où car la perte de Fred l'avait dévastée.

- Alors Harry, tenta Seamus plus jovialement, qu'est-ce qui t'amène dans ce modeste bureau en plein cœur du Londres Muggle?

Seamus croisa théâtralement ses doigts sur le bureau poli, plantant ses grands yeux verts dans leurs homologues.

Harry se surprit à penser qu'il ne manquait plus à Seamus que le traditionnel chapeau et le havane entre les lèvres et son ami d'autrefois aurait tout d'un parrain des plus dangereux. Il ne put s'empêcher de noter que la petite étincelle malicieuse qu'il avait du temps où ils étaient encore camarades de dortoir s'était fanée. En fait, Seamus Finnigan avait vieilli. Ses cheveux blonds avaient poussé et de légères rides ornaient à présent son visage, juste au creux de ses yeux, la vie avait tracé son sillon.

Harry pour toute réponse esquissa un léger signe de tête vers le dossier se trouvant toujours sur le bureau.

Seamus tendit la main vers la petite pochette sans quitter Harry des yeux pour autant, l'air vaguement intrigué, mais lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur l'unique feuillet que comportait la chemise, son regard se ternit, son visage s'assombrit et il sembla à Harry que tout son corps s'était figé.

Il leva les yeux, ils n'avaient plus rien d'amusés ni d'intrigués, une sourde colère y grondait et une tempête furieuse s'y déchaînait.

- C'est une plaisanterie? Attaqua-t-il rageusement.

- Non. Dit fermement Harry.

Harry avait muri avec la guerre et les années. Bien entendu, il avait conservé son impulsivité toute gryffindoresque, la même qui l'avait conduit dans ce bureau alors que Noël approchait à grand pas, mais sa formation d'auror lui avait appris à garder une certain maîtrise en situation critique, indispensable à la survie d'un bon auror. Et son instinct lui signifiait que la situation était définitivement critique.

- Alors tu as perdu l'esprit! C'est hors de question Harry tu m'entends! Éructa-t-il. Son visage s'était empourpré sous la colère mais Harry tenait bon.

- Seamus, je te le demande comme un service. Déclara-t-il presque solennellement.

- Tu ne t'adresses pas à la bonne personne! Poursuivit Seamus.

- Je m'adresse au meilleur et toutes les opinions convergent, c'est toi le meilleur! Rétorqua-t-il d'une voix posée.

- C'est vrai mais je refuse. Lâcha Seamus plus calmement.

- Je te paierai ce qu'il faudra. Insista Harry.

Seamus n'y tint plus et se leva brusquement de sa chaise, effectuant rageusement les cents pas derrière son bureau, ses mains esquissant de drôles de gestes, nerveux et imprécis.

- Bon sang Harry! Mais ce n'est pas une question d'argent! Tout l'argent que contiennent les coffres de Gringotts me sera bien inutile quand j'aurais tous ces fous furieux sur le dos! On ne pose pas des questions à ces types sans en subir les conséquences!

Son ton était désespéré à présent et Harry percevait sans mal la pointe de panique s'étant glissée subrepticement dans la voix nasillarde de son ami.

- Je paierai aussi une équipe pour ta protection s'il le faut! Réitéra Harry, il était résolu à ne pas fléchir.

Seamus secoua la tête de dépit.

- Tu es vraiment déterminé hein? Demanda Seamus résigné.

Après tout, pouvait-on réellement refuser un service au Survivant? Pouvait-on résolument renier le Sauveur? Pouvait-on consciemment désavouer un ami?

Harry hocha fermement la tête.

- Mais pourquoi? Implora-t-il presque accablé.

Le regard d'Harry vacilla quelques secondes. Pourquoi? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Il sentait que c'était quelque chose qu'il devait faire. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'en seraient les conséquences, il en tremblait même un peu parfois mais il sentait simplement que c'était juste.

- Je ne peux pas te le dire Seamus. Répondit-il franchement.

- Je n'ai pas l'habitude de poser des questions à mes clients Harry mais ce que tu me demandes…

Seamus n'acheva pas sa phrase pourtant Harry hocha de nouveau la tête, il comprenait, ce qu'il sollicitait n'était pas facile, les risques encourus étaient grands et plus que tout il appréhendait l'issue pénible de ses démarches mais il avait confiance. Seamus ouvrit la pochette grise qu'il avait refermée et fixa le soyeux rectangle de papier glacé…

- Très bien Harry. Recontacte-moi d'ici la fin de la semaine et j'aurais peut-être quelques infos sur lesquelles rebondir. Termina-t-il d'une voix peu sûre.

- Merci Seamus. Dit simplement Harry avec gratitude.

- J'espère sincèrement que tu sais dans quoi tu mets les pieds… Murmura-t-il songeur.

Et Harry quitta le bureau de l'agence de détective la plus en vue du Londres sorcier et muggle.

**ooOOoo**

Lorsqu'Harry rentra à l'appartement, il trouva Ron en grande conversation avec Hermione, il savait enfin se servir d'un «feliphone». Après des mois de durs labeurs et d'explications prolifiques, Ron ne hurlait désormais plus dans le combiné.

- Allo? Oui… oui Hermione… non… Souffla-t-il exaspéré. Oui Harry a mangé ce midi! Comment ça c'est ma mère qui demande? Oui! QUOI?? Hors de question que je lui répète ça! Tu n'as qu'à dire à Ginny de transmettre ses messages elle-même! Non je n'oublierai pas! Oui… à samediHermione… Hermione… j'ai dit à samedi… Hermione je vais raccrocher maintenant!

Et il claqua le combiné sur le poste fixe alors que de bruyants éclats de rire lui parvenaient de la pièce à côté.

Ron le dévisagea, les bras croisés, son pied battant la mesure sur le parquet ciré.

- Je t'aurais bien transmis un message de la part de Ginny mais je viens déjeuner… Plaisanta Ron pauvrement.

Harry pouffa puis reprit rapidement son sérieux.

- Est-ce qu'on fête toujours Noël chez toi cette année?

Harry vit le regard de Ron s'assombrir comme à chaque fois qu'il mentionnait cette fête. Il se souvenait pourtant que Ron adorait Noël du temps de Hogwarts.

Il était toujours le premier levé le matin de Noël, les yeux brillants de ces petites étoiles flamboyantes qu'il n'avait plus vues depuis une éternité, il fondait sur les paquets plus vite qu'un rapace sur sa proie, il déchiquetait les emballages que tous avaient peiné à rendre parfaits. Harry le soupçonnait de prendre un certain plaisir à voir virevolter les miettes de papiers cadeaux, qui pendant ces froides nuits d'hiver, ressemblaient à s'y méprendre aux doux flocons blancs flottant au gré de la brise glaciale parcourant les couloirs du château.

Cependant depuis que l'amalgame entre cette fête merveilleuse et la terreur de la guerre avait été fait, Ron n'aimait plus sapins richement décorés pour l'occasion, il n'aimait plus ces horribles chants traditionnels et ces chorales larmoyantes à tous les coins de rues, il n'aimait plus le vieil homme barbu qui n'existait que le temps d'une nuit et qui allumait ce feu crépitant sous les paupières des enfants endormis. Noël n'était plus qu'une formalité pour Ronald Weasley, juste un mauvais moment à passer, inévitable, inéluctable, inexorable.

- Parce que, continua timidement Harry, j'avais pensé qu'on aurait pu le fêter ici cette année…

Ron secoua la tête.

- Non, tu sais bien que ça tuerait maman de ne pas contrôler la fête, je crois qu'elle a besoin de ça. Peina à articuler le rouquin.

Ron avait changé, il ne savait si cela avait commencé avec la guerre ou bien après. Son comportement s'était radicalement transformé. Le Ron impulsif n'existait plus, il avait cédé sa place à un ersatz maussade. Il n'avait plus cette candeur enfantine. La fraîcheur taquine et espiègle de l'âge tendre l'avait délaissée pour un nihilisme inquiétant. Il n'avait plus goût à rien, il menait sa vie, jour après jour de la même manière, ne semblant rien attendre, rien espéré. Il se trainait, il existait mais n'y prenait aucun plaisir, il était juste là, espérant toujours être ailleurs. Seul son métier d'auror semblait lui procurer une ébauche d'émotion, une vague contrefaçon de frisson alors qu'il traquait chaque deatheater avec un acharnement maladif.

Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il traquait plus qu'un deatheater, il traquait toujours plus qu'un serviteur du mal, Harry pensait qu'il traquait son diable à travers chacun de ses démons.

Hermione s'était beaucoup inquiétée après leur rupture, bien doux euphémisme alors que la culpabilité l'avait dévorée toute entière mais elle avait finalement réalisé que cette relation passionnelle ne les menait nulle part, ils s'entredéchiraient chaque jour un peu plus jusqu'à ce que l'un d'entre eux, Hermione, ait le courage de dire stop avant que cet éréthisme ne mette un terme définitif à leur amitié vétuste. Après cet épisode hasardeux, ils étaient tout de même restés proches et Hermione avait tout fait pour ragaillardir son ami.

C'est ainsi d'ailleurs qu'elle rencontra un ancien camarade de Hogwarts en la personne d'Oliver Wood, gardien de l'équipe nationale de quidditch avec qui elle avait réalisé une interview. Elle avait pu obtenir pour Ron grâce à lui des billets pour toute la saison, Harry en avait été malade de jalousie mais s'était tempéré après avoir constaté que c'était l'une des rares fois où Ron avait eu un vrai sourire, un de ceux qui se lit aussi dans les yeux et pas uniquement sur les lèvres.

Hermione avait souvent revu Oliver et cela faisait quelque mois que leurs relations avaient dépassé le cadre de la simple amitié. Harry et Ron aimaient beaucoup Oliver et les deux jeunes gens passaient beaucoup de temps à leur appartement, Oliver amenait souvent Ginny avec lui, puisqu'elle avait été sélectionnée comme poursuiveuse dans l'équipe nationale. La rouquine filait le parfait amour avec le Survivant.

- D'accord alors, ce sera au Burrow! Soupira Harry.

C'est vrai qu'il aurait aimé que la fête se passe à leur appartement cette année et ce, pour de nombreuses raisons, pourtant il ne pouvait nier à quel point il appréciait de retrouver le Burrow chaque année, le premier foyer où il s'était vraiment senti chez lui.

- D'ailleurs, il faudrait penser aux cadeaux! Tu as une idée toi? Demanda Ron dont l'ennui se lisait parfaitement sur ses traits.

Harry secoua vivement la tête.

- Pas vraiment mais on pourrait peut-être se rendre à Diagon Alley samedi, on achèterait tout en une fois…

Si Harry aimait Noël, trouver le cadeau parfait était une vraie torture pour celui qui avait vaincu Voldemort. Si certaines personnes savait indubitablement faire mouche à chaque fois, Harry lui ne savait définitivement pas faire plaisir, il partait toujours de la plus merveilleuse des attentions, mais ses cadeaux avaient une fâcheuse tendance à faire un bide…

- Moi, tu sais, du moment que j'ai quelque chose pour toi et Hermione! S'exclama Ron.

- Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais cette année? Tenta timidement Harry.

Harry vit les prunelles de Ron se figer, les pupilles sombres immobiles, évanescentes, agonisantes, puis ses grands yeux bleus s'éteignirent et moururent dans un clignement destructeur et Harry se mordit la lèvre regrettant aussitôt sa question. Il n'avait jamais remarqué que ses yeux pouvaient changer si rapidement de nuance chromatique.

Ron se contenta de hausser les épaules, puis un mince sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il ajouta:

- Si quand je rentre du boulot épuisé, tu pouvais ne pas être entrain de faire je-ne-veux-pas-savoir-quoi à ma petite sœur… ce serait le plus beau jour de ma vie!

Harry ricana, il savait que Ron évitait de façon pitoyable le sujet mais il ne voulait pas le braquer.

**ooOOoo**

- Monsieur Finnigan, je suis désolé mais vous ne pouvez pas entrer avec votre baguette. Les règles de la prison sont strictes et aucune entorse au règlement n'est tolérée quelque soit le visiteur. Annonça froidement le gardien. Il semblait avoir bien appris sa leçon et la récitait avec application.

- Très bien, soupira Seamus en tendant sa baguette.

Après une fouille en règle, Seamus reprit son attaché case et s'engagea, en compagnie du gardien, dans l'un des longs corridors de la prison d'Azkaban.

L'air y était toujours glacial et les patronus étaient interdits sous peine de procurer aux prisonniers un moment de bien être suffisamment long pour qu'ils puissent s'échapper. Tout y était sombre, seules quelques faibles torches illuminaient leurs pas, dessinant de nébuleuses ombres opaques et terrifiantes sur les parois humides de l'obscur purgatoire. Il semblait à Seamus que les rats venaient gratter jusqu'au cuir hors de prix de ses chaussures neuves pour une faible ration de nourriture mais Seamus ne voulait pas baisser les yeux, bien trop effrayé à l'idée de ce sur quoi il devait être entrain de marcher.

La pierre était presque noire et il pouvait entendre le frémissement des vagues sur les rochers, seul son qu'il jugeait un tant soit peu apaisant. Seamus devait se concentrer s'il voulait chasser ses horribles souvenirs refaisant surface, il n'aimait pas cet endroit, il était démoniaque, et il évitait toujours de s'y retrouver, pourtant cette fois, il n'avait pas le choix.

- Alors Tom, apostropha-t-il le gardien pour distraire son esprit de ce calvaire interminable, comment va la famille?

Seamus connaissait Tom depuis la guerre et il n'avait appris que récemment qu'il avait été affecté à Azkaban.

- Oh, Très bien Monsieur Finnigan, notre petite dernière entre à Hogwarts à la rentrée prochaine! La maison sera bien vide sans les enfants! Répondit-il une pointe de tristesse dans la voix.

- Ils reviendront pour les vacances! Rassura Seamus. Et puis Hogwarts est une très bonne école, la meilleure, si vous voulez mon avis!

- Oui j'ai appris que c'est là où vous aviez fait vos études! Déclara le gardien d'un ton enjoué.

- Exact! Sourit Seamus.

- Avec sa mère, on espère qu'elle ira à Ravenclaw, elle est vraiment intelligente la petite!

- J'en suis sûr! Ma femme était à Ravenclaw vous savez!

Le gardien eut un sourire extatique puis s'arrêta au détour d'un long couloir.

- Je n'ai pas le droit de vous accompagner plus loin Monsieur Finnigan, c'est la partie réservée aux criminels les plus dangereux…

Il se pencha prudemment vers Seamus pour lui dire à voix basse:

- … Seuls les dementors ont le droit de circuler dans cette partie de la prison. Mais ils ont été avertis de votre visite, ils devraient vous laisser tranquille! Ne trainez pas trop quand même, ces créatures sont vicieuses! Le numéro de la cellule est le 323 et ne vous inquiétez pas, on a jeté un sort de soumission sur le prisonnier, il ne pourra vous faire aucun mal mais vous ne pourrez pas l'empêcher de vous insulter ou de refuser de vous répondre. Vous avez une heure, je vous attends ici. Dit-il finalement en désignant une chaise que Seamus jurerait n'avoir pas été là quelques secondes plus tôt.

Seamus longea le dernier couloir d'un pas rapide, il n'avait absolument pas confiance en ces créatures, ils les avaient trahis une fois, rien ne prouve qu'ils ne recommenceraient pas.

Les lourdes portes métalliques des cellules semblaient blindées, imperméables à n'importe quel sortilège aussi puissants puissent-ils être, une fente au bas de la porte, probablement destinée aux repas ornait chacune des portes. Le silence était pesant et il crut entendre le léger bruit de vêtements froissés au loin, il pressa l'allure, regardant fixement le haut des portes sur lequel un numéro presque illisible était gravé.

320…

321…

322…

323…

Seamus sentit son cœur battre plus vite puis, alors qu'il avait la main sur la poignée, une question idiote lui vint à l'esprit: devait-il frapper? Il décida que non. Il tourna la poignée, la porta grinça longuement et il fit un pas en avant.

La pièce n'était guère plus lumineuse que le couloir, il n'y avait aucune fenêtre mais deux torches disposées de part et d'autre de la pièce. Une large table carrée trônait au centre de la pièce encadrée de deux chaises, l'une était déjà occupée et Seamus déglutit difficilement lorsqu'il constata que le prisonnier n'était même pas menotté. Il fit quelques pas en avant, ne désirant toujours pas savoir sur quoi il marchait et pourquoi il lui semblait entendre couiner parfois… Le prisonnier renifla avec dédain et Seamus sursauta, avant de se dire qu'il était vraiment ridicule. Il conclut qu'un seul mot s'imposait pour décrire la pièce: glauque.

- Vous puez le sang mêlé! Attaqua le prisonnier. C'est répugnant!

- Votre maître est mort! Alors épargnez-moi vos préconceptions foireuses sur la supériorité des sangs purs! Rétorqua froidement Seamus qui sentait déjà son sang bouillir dans ses veines.

- Quoique vous vouliez vous n'obtiendrez rien de moi, je ne traite pas avec les sangs mêlés! Alors repartez de la poubelle qui vous a vomi! Cracha le prisonnier avec véhémence.

- Il ne s'agit pas de traiter, je pose les questions et vous répondez! Asséna Seamus d'une voix sans appel.

Le prisonnier éclata d'un rire franc et glacial puis reprit presque aussitôt son sérieux:

- Vous semblez oublier qui je suis! S'exclama-t-il pompeusement se levant brusquement de sa chaise droit comme un i, bombant fièrement le torse.

- Je n'ai pas oublié! Vous êtes un deatheater de la pire espèce! Vous suivez sans honte les délires psychotiques d'un sociopathe eugéniste sans vous soucier une seule seconde des répercussions sur votre propre famille! Vous être un être abject, hypocrite et lâche et je regrette de ne pas être tombé sur vous à la bataille car je me serais réjoui de vous achever de la plus douloureuse des manières!

L'homme se redressa dans toute sa splendeur d'autrefois et Seamus devait bien admettre qu'il était lumineux dans cette pièce si sombre, l'espace d'un instant Seamus crut qu'il allait payer le prix fort pour avoir soulagé sa langue mais il n'en fut rien l'homme se rassit face à lui, le menton droit, le visage fier. S'il avait fermé les yeux, Seamus aurait pu croire qu'il était reçu dans son manoir, pour une visite de courtoisie.

Il secoua la tête et sortit une pochette grisâtre de son attaché case, qu'il balança sans ménagement vers le prisonnier.

Le prisonnier n'y toucha pas, il se contenta de fixer le visiteur de son regard glacial et écœuré.

- Ouvrez! Intima Seamus.

- Pourquoi le ferai-je? Défia le prisonnier.

- Ca pourrait vous intéresser… Rétorqua Seamus énigmatiquement.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Seamus avait affaire à des détenus mais d'ordinaire il opérait plutôt dans les prisons muggles pourtant il devait bien admettre qu'aujourd'hui il n'en menait pas large devant les réminiscences d'un cauchemar fuyant. C'était la première fois depuis la fin de la guerre qu'il était confronté à un deatheater.

- Ouvrez! Ordonna Seamus.

Lucius Malfoy se pencha sur le détective si près que Seamus pouvait sentir le souffle glacial sur son visage.

- Non! Défia-t-il de nouveau, un rictus sardonique sur les lèvres, dégustant le mot longtemps après qu'il eut roulé sous sa langue.

- Bien! Explosa Seamus. Il prit rageusement la pochette la déchirant presque, en extrayant difficilement la pièce de papier glacé. Il la brandit telle une bannière devant les yeux de l'homme de glace.

Il crut percevoir de l'inquiétude et peut-être même une lueur de panique dans son regard lorsqu'il ne put faire autrement que de regarder la photographie.

- Il est arrivé quelque chose à Draco? Demanda-t-il sa voix ne dissimulant plus sa crainte.

Seamus allait devoir la jouer fine, s'il répondait par la négative, Malfoy jubilerait et ne transmettrait aucune information, s'il avouait qu'il était à sa recherche, il était évident qu'il n'obtiendrait rien non plus, il opta donc pour un mensonge rapide et bien construit.

- Je n'en suis pas sûr mais j'ai entendu des rumeurs…

Il vit le corps de Malfoy se raidir sur sa chaise, il avait gagné.

- Quel genre de rumeur? Demanda Lucius tentant vainement d'avoir l'air détaché.

- Certains de vos «collègues», commença-t-il non sans une pointe de dégoût, ne semblent pas bien supporter le fait qu'alors qu'eux-mêmes croupissent en prison, d'autres semblent mener la belle vie et le reste encore libre ne serait pas contre une petite vengeance personnelle…

Le visage de Malfoy se décomposa.

- Draco… Murmura-t-il.

Puis il se reprit, Malfoy était vif et Seamus n'était pas au bout de ses peines.

- Mais qu'est-ce que cela a avoir avec vous? Demanda soudain l'ex bras droit du Serpent, suspicieux.

Seamus se racla la gorge, cet entretien s'avérait interminable! Son sang d'irlandais bouillait dans ses veines et son besoin irrépressible de malmener la gorge parfaite de Malfoy sénior aurait d'ici peu raison de lui.

- Eh bien, voyez-vous, mentit-il sans honte, un de mes clients trempe dans des affaires pour le moins crapuleuses, il a malheureusement eu à faire à certains de vos congénères et m'a demandé de faire quelques recherches pour son compte, pour faire chanter vos amis, il appuya vicieusement sur le mot, et il se trouve que votre fils, termina-t-il théâtralement, revient souvent dans l'équation…

Malfoy plissa les yeux et Seamus crut un instant qu'il tentait de sonder son esprit mais il ne s'avoua pas vaincu. Il avait un plan infaillible après tout, jouer sur l'angoisse d'un père impuissant était tout ce qu'il lui était venu à l'esprit entre son envie d'égorger le captain peroxyde et celle d'envoyer le survivant rejoindre son ennemi intime.

- Ecoutez Malfoy, commença-t-il avec aplomb sur le ton de la confidence, si jamais votre fils peut sortir mon client de l'embarras, je pourrais trouver un arrangement et faire en sorte que certaines pistes se brouillent disons à long terme…

Malfoy inspira longuement et garda ses yeux fixés dans ceux de Seamus, à tel point que Seamus faillit tout laisser tomber et rentrer à son bureau. Il allait se lever lorsque Lucius desserra enfin les lèvres.

- Qu'est-ce qui me dit que vous tiendrez parole? Demanda-t-il sournoisement.

- Je n'ai qu'une parole! Rétorqua Seamus légèrement piqué dans son orgueil avant d'annoncer son argument imparable: je suis un Gryffindor!

- La belle affaire! Riposta Malfoy avec morgue.

- Bien, dans ce cas, termina Seamus en faisant mine de rassembler ses documents pour quitter les lieux, je pense que les prisonniers ont droit à une permission pour les enterrements des membres de la famille, nous nous reverrons à celui de votre fils, je présume. Et il inclina la tête.

Malfoy sénior n'hésita qu'une demi-seconde avant de lancer précipitamment:

- Je ne sais pas où il est. Il m'envoie quelques paquets à Noël, pour mon anniversaire, ce genre d'occasion mais il les fait parvenir par hibou, il n'y a jamais aucune adresse ni aucune carte d'ailleurs… Acheva-t-il avec une pointe d'amertume puis il renifla comme pour se donner contenance, il semblerait que le sort de son fils ne lui soit pas indifférent.

Seamus fronça les sourcils.

- Alors comment savez-vous que ça vient de lui? Ca pourrait venir de n'importe qui! Suggéra très justement Seamus.

Malfoy ricana.

- J'admets ne pas avoir été un père parfait mais je connais mon fils Finnigan! Rétorqua froidement Malfoy.

- C'est tout ce que vous pouvez me dire? Demanda encore Seamus.

- C'est tout ce que je sais! Annonça placidement le prisonnier.

- Bien, dit Seamus en rassemblant vraiment ses affaires cette fois, dans ce cas je vous souhaite un excellent séjour! Ironisa-t-il.

Il vit Malfoy sénior serrer les dents, nul doute sur le fait qu'il tentait de canaliser ses pulsions meurtrières, et sortit rapidement de la cellule. Il entendit un cliquetis une fois qu'il eut franchi la porte qui lui indiqua que la cellule avait été verrouillée de nouveau. Il rejoignit Tom exactement où il l'avait laissé et tous deux entreprirent le chemin inverse.

- Tom, demanda-t-il soudain, est-ce que les colis des prisonniers sont fouillés?

- Bien sûr, Mr Finnigan, pas un colis n'est épargné. Affirma le gardien d'une voix grave.

Seamus fronça les sourcils.

- Et est-ce que vous savez si Malfoy en a reçu beaucoup?

- Ah ça, je ne pourrais pas vous dire, c'est Robert, qui s'occupe de cette partie du fouillage. Répondit le gardien discrètement.

Seamus hocha la tête alors que le gardien développait.

- Mais je pourrais lui demander…

- Oui, ça m'aiderait énormément! Demandez-lui s'il n'a pas noté quelques détails qui pourraient nous aider à localiser d'où viennent les colis. Poursuivit Seamus.

- Ben, je crois qu'il est de service vendredi, vous pourriez venir l'interroger vous-même, c'est un bon gars Bob, enfin Robert, toujours prêt à rendre service! S'exclame Tom avec un grand sourire qui, ne put s'empêcher de noter Seamus, contrastait étonnamment avec l'austérité du bâtiment.

- Merci Tom, je n'y manquerai pas! Remercia chaleureusement Seamus.

- Il prend son service à dix heures! Informa Tom.

- Je serai là! A bientôt Tom et bonjour à la petite famille! Pria le détective.

Tom hocha vivement la tête et Seamus quitta la prison rapidement, il avait encore pas mal de choses à voir, cette affaire s'avérait être bien complexe, et il regrettait déjà d'avoir accepté.

Attablé à son bureau, Seamus compilait les données qu'il avait pu récolter. Il reprit son petit carnet. Il n'avait définitivement rien appris de très utile aujourd'hui. Après quelques heures à ressasser sa conversation avec Malfoy, il se surprit à penser à cet anthropologue muggle qui avait l'habitude d'élaborer ses théories de façon bien curieuse: il rassemblait toutes ses données quelles qu'elles soient et se contentait de les faire voler à travers la pièce dans le but que certaines similitudes lui permettant de dégager une théorie apparaissent. Malheureusement la méthode très aléatoire lui ferait perdre beaucoup trop de temps.

Il se frotta vigoureusement les tempes et replongea dans les feuillets éparpillés sur son bureau. Il avait devant les yeux une carte de Londres muggle et sorcier, la photo de «l'homme à abattre» comme il aimait l'appeler, il trouvait ça plus impressionnant que «l'homme qu'il recherchait désespérément» et son entretien avec Lucius Malfoy. Tout ce dont il avait la certitude, c'était que Draco Malfoy s'était évaporé après la bataille finale. La dernière fois qu'on l'avait aperçu, il se trouvait dans le grand Hall entouré de ses parents. Il ne s'était même pas présenté à leur procès. Seamus avait soupçonné Malfoy sénior de le cacher mais après son entretien, il devait se rendre à l'évidence, Malfoy n'en savait pas plus que lui.

Tout ce qu'il avait appris qui aurait pu avoir une quelconque valeur aux yeux de l'enquête était que Malfoy recevait des paquets de son fils. Malheureusement, comme ils étaient livrés par hibou et sans jamais aucun mot les accompagnant, impossible de savoir d'où ils venaient et le monde était bien vaste lorsqu'on cherchait un homme. Pour autant qu'en savait Seamus Finnigan, Draco Malfoy pouvait se trouver n'importe où.

Il espérait que la fouille des colis effectuée par ce fameux Robert puisse lui apporter quelque chose.

Il nota sur son agenda ce précieux rendez-vous: vendredi, 10h00, Robert, prison d'Azkaban.

**ooOOoo**

- Dépêche-toi Ron! On va être en retard! Pressa Harry. On va encore se faire passer un savon par Hermione.

- J'arrive! S'emporta Ron se débattant furieusement avec son pull-over. Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi elle tient absolument à ce qu'on y aille ce soir! On est en plein milieu de la semaine, il y en a qui bosse, par Merlin! S'indigna le dernier Weasley mâle.

- Pour une fois que c'est nous qui allons chez elle et pas le contraire tu peux faire un effort! Reprocha Harry déjà résigné.

- Je préfère rester ici quand je ne travaille pas, on est bien assez en mouvement pendant nos missions! Contra Ron.

Harry soupira.

- Je sais mais Hermione aime bien nous avoir tous un peu avant Noël, tu n'as jamais remarqué? J'ai l'impression que c'est un peu son Noël à elle. Conclut Harry rêveusement.

- Génial! Grommela Ron. Comme si on avait besoin d'un deuxième Noël!

- Considère que celui-ci est un peu plus… festif! Lança Harry joyeusement en lui tapant affectueusement l'épaule.

Ron ne répondit rien et ils descendirent ensemble chercher George qui serait lui aussi de la partie.

- Tu es prêt? Demanda Ron en promenant son regard sur les nouveautés à peine déballées que George avait reçues.

- Je crois qu'on n'est jamais prêt lorsqu'il s'agit d'Hermione! Plaisanta George.

- Oh ça suffit tous les deux! C'est seulement un dîner! Reprocha Harry.

- Bon alors on y va? S'impatienta Ron qui était toujours pour ce slogan très inspiré «plus vite parti, plus vite revenu».

- Euh… hésita George, Hermione a dit que… je pouvais inviter quelqu'un et…

Le sourire d'Harry s'élargit alors que Ron donnait à son frère quelques malicieux coups de coude. George allait rétorquer quelque chose mais un pop sonore l'en empêcha.

- Salut la compagnie!

La voix qu'ils n'avaient pas entendue depuis de nombreuses années leur arracha un sourire extatique alors que les lèvres qui l'accompagnaient se posaient naturellement sur la bouche de George.

Ron écarquilla les yeux: depuis quand George avait-il recommencé à vivre?

- WOW!! Balança intelligemment le Survivant. J'avoue que tout ça est très inattendu…

- Tu exagères… je t'avais dit pas en public! Murmura George gêné.

- Je ne sais pas si deux personnes peuvent être considérées comme un public tu sais… Répondit la voix chaude en relevant le menton du jumeau.

- Mais vous deux, ça fait longtemps? Demanda Ron toujours sous le coup de la surprise.

- Eh bien je suis entré en trombe dans son magasin quelques jours après l'enterrement de Fred pour savoir pourquoi je ne faisais pas parti des associés…

- Je ne pense pas qu'ils doivent connaître toute l'histoire… Interrompit George rapidement.

- Mais si, elle est géniale cette histoire! Et puis j'ai regardé son corps pendant qu'il regardait le mien et je lui ai demandé s'il voulait qu'on «s'associe»… Termina-t-il avec un sourire entendu.

- LEE!! Cria George.

- L'écoutez pas il est timide! Plaisanta Lee Jordans.

- Pas du tout et d'ailleurs si tu te souviens bien c'est moi qui t'ai «associé»! Poussa George.

- Bien, s'exclama le petit frère couleur tomate, maintenant qu'on a étalé tous les détails salaces qu'un petit frère ne devrait jamais connaître pourquoi ne transplanerait-on pas?

Harry, que la couleur tomate avait rejoint bien qu'il n'eut pas été le petit frère, acquiesça vigoureusement.

**ooOOoo**

Ron s'ennuyait ferme dans ce petit appartement et il n'était qu'au début de la soirée. Hermione était lovée contre Oliver, il ne voulait pas savoir ce qu'Harry pouvait bien faire à sa petite sœur de même que ce qu'il se passait sous la table entre Lee et George, bien qu'il s'en doutât un peu lorsque Lee «manqua» la cuisse de George une ou deux fois, et cette Laura Madley s'obstinait à vouloir lui faire la conversation.

- Tu ne dois sûrement pas te rappeler mais j'étais en troisième année quand tu as été nommé dans l'équipe de quidditch.

Ron feignit de s'intéresser un minimum. Il était persuadé que c'était encore un plan limoneux d'Hermione destiné à lui faire «enfin connaître les joies d'une relation saine et stable» comme elle se plaisait à les nommer.

- A gryffindor? Demanda-t-il d'une voix neutre.

- Non, c'est pour cela que tu ne dois sûrement pas te rappeler… J'étais à Hufflepuff.

Ron la détailla comme s'il tentait de se rappeler et elle se soumettait bien volontiers à ce regard scrutateur. Il est vrai qu'elle était très jolie, Ron ne pouvait nier. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs encadrant un visage oblong, fin et élégant, les yeux de la même couleur, assez profonds, il y avait quelque chose au fond, une drôle de lueur, peut-être l'alcool il n'était pas sûr. Elle n'était ni trop grande ni trop petite et avait des formes généreuses. Ron pouvait dire qu'elle devait avoir beaucoup de succès, il savait, il avait connu quelques femmes. Ce qui avait attiré son attention était ses mains, elle avait de longues mains fines et pâles, gracieuses qui semblaient danser uniquement pour lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans la vie? Questionna-t-il sans grand intérêt.

La première question qui lui était venu à l'esprit avait plutôt été «qu'est-ce que tu fais là, à un dîner soit disant de Noël, ou seuls la famille et les amis proches étaient conviés?» mais il opta pour quelques chose de plus courtois.

- C'est mon attaché de presse! Répondit Oliver pour elle.

Ron hocha la tête, il voulait partir.

Enfin Hermione annonça le dessert et Ron y vit la parfaite occasion pour s'isoler un peu dans la cuisine. Il préférait de loin la solitude à ce genre de dîner trop bruyant. Ron était un paradoxe vivant, il ne supportait pas cette solitude confinée dans la froideur de son appartement, celle qui le traquait et l'attendait tapie dans l'ombre lorsqu'il franchissait la porte pourtant la compagnie des autres le rendait physiquement malade et le supplice devenait insoutenable lorsqu'il devait parler, ouvrir la bouche et être poli était une véritable torture pour lui, pourtant chaque jour il s'obligeait à vivre et il mourrait un peu. Chaque jour il répondait lorsqu'on s'adressait à lui et chaque jour il voulait être ailleurs mais il ne savait où. Quel serait son refuge? Où était son abri? Avait-il un havre? Son âme criait asile. Son appartement était devenu son rempart solide contre la tempête de son cœur, mais le rebelle planifiait l'attaque…

Il ramassa quelques assiettes et se dirigea vers la coquette cuisine.

- Hermione cuisine vraiment très bien! Lança Laura.

Ron sortit de ses sinistres pensées et regarda la jeune fille, elle était vraiment jolie.

Il s'approcha et ne put s'empêcher de mêler sa main à ses longs cheveux noirs. Et sa bouche vint s'écraser sur celle de l'Hufflepuff, qui ne protesta pas, elles ne protestent jamais se mit à penser Ron, amer.

Très vite, les mains s'égarèrent et Ron songea qu'il était préférable de ne pas rester dans la cuisine. Il l'emmena alors vers une petite porte donnant sur un cagibi bien sombre, c'était parfait!

Il souleva précipitamment le tee-shirt de la jeune fille, flattant la chair de ses seins ronds et fermes pendant que son autre main se faufilait sous sa jupe. Elle ne portait aucun sous-vêtement. Il avait envie, il avait besoin. Il arracha presque les boutons de son pantalon pour en extraire son sexe douloureux puis souleva Laura de ses mains puissantes, elle enroula instinctivement ses jambes autour de lui et il la pénétra brutalement dans un grognement sourd alors qu'elle agrippait ses épaules. Il allait et venait en elle rapidement pendant qu'elle gémissait, son dos plaqué contre la paroi rugueuse du mur. Il la regardait fixement mais il ne la voyait pas. Elle était vraiment jolie et elle semblait prendre du plaisir, elle se cambrait contre lui, jetait sa tête en arrière en haletant parfois, s'abandonnait complètement, étouffant ses gémissements dans son cou ou avec sa main. Elle voulait lui faire plaisir il n'y avait aucun doute. Puis elle gémit plus fort, presqu'un cri, enfin elle se détendit dans ses bras, lui toujours en elle. Il n'avait même pas joui cette fois.

Il se retira et la fit descendre. Elle le regarda perplexe.

- Tu n'as pas…

Il ne répondit pas, il se contentait de la regarder. Est-ce qu'elle allait enfin partir?

- Tu veux que je… Demanda-t-elle en avançant sa main vers son érection.

- Non. Répondit précipitamment Ron, les joues légèrement rouges d'excitation et d'embarras.

Laura quitta le cagibi et Ron soupira. Il regagna le salon après s'être soulagé. Il croisa le regard inquiet d'Harry mais le Survivant se garda de tout commentaire.

Lorsque la soirée s'acheva enfin, il était plus de minuit.

- Merci Hermione pour cette charmante soirée! Remercia Lee en s'inclinant singeant le parfait gentleman.

- Je t'en prie Lee! La prochaine fois tu seras des nôtres j'espère! Invita Hermione, jetant un coup d'œil discret du côté de George.

- Eh bien ça dépendra de mon «associé»… Glissa-t-il à l'intention de George.

- D'ailleurs Hermione si tu pouvais garder ça pour toi disons jusqu'à Noël, tu sais, mes parents ne sont pas encore au courant… Murmura George.

Le regard de Lee s'assombrit l'espace d'un instant puis il lança:

- Oui imagine qu'ils nous trouvent à Noël étalés sur la table de la cuisine entre la dinde et le pudding…

Hermione pouffa.

- Lee… commença George tristement mais il ne poursuivit pas.

Lorsque tous les au revoir furent donnés en bonne et due forme, tout le monde transplana.

**ooOOoo**

Ron était épuisé, il s'affala sur le canapé les yeux dans le vide. Harry se dirigea vers la cuisine et prit deux butterbeers, en tendit une à Ron et s'étendit sur le fauteuil d'en face.

- Tu l'as encore fait!

Ce n'était pas une question, ce n'était pas non plus un reproche, c'était plutôt une vague certitude. Mais le regard du survivant transperçait son ami sans gêne.

- Fais quoi? Demanda Ron déjà excédé.

- Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, Ron, je te connais! S'emporta-t-il.

Ron soupira d'agacement mais ne répondit pas.

- C'était où cette fois, hein? Dans un placard? Dans les toilettes? Sur les escaliers de secours? Il faut que tu arrêtes ça Ron!

Harry était très inquiet, il savait bien que ce n'était pas la première fois que Ron se livrait à ces _activités_, avec des femmes qu'il connaissait à peine dans des endroits souvent douteux.

Ron se leva brusquement, il était furieux, il balança violemment sa bière sur le mur avant de hurler:

- DANS UN CAGIBI!! ET SI TU VEUX TOUT SAVOIR, JE N'AI MÊME PAS JOUI!! T'ES CONTENT?!

Il s'élança rageusement vers la porte de sa chambre qu'il claqua violemment.

Harry secoua la tête et répara les dégâts d'un coup de baguette.

**ooOOoo**

- NON… HARRY NON… SI ON MEURT POUR EUX, JE TE TUERAI HARRY!

La sueur recouvrait la totalité de son corps, Ron tremblait empêtré dans les draps humides de sueur. Ses paupières papillonnaient à un rythme effréné sous ses sourcils froncés et son cœur semblait près de se rompre, il pompait bien trop vite, il allait forcément claquer.

- HARRY… NON, NE LE LAISSE PAS TOMBER… HARRY TIENS-LE, TIENS-LE!

Tout son corps convulsait à présent alors qu'il déchirait presque les draps froissés entre ses doigts crispés.

Harry alerté par les cris, entra en trombe dans la chambre de son ami, c'était encore ce rêve…

Il s'accroupit au bord du lit et passa sa main sur le front trempé de Ron qui se débattait en hurlant comme un diable.

- TIENS-LE HARRY! IL VA TOMBER! LA PORTE EST LA… HARRY DEPECHE-TOI… NE LE LÂCHE PAS…

Harry continuait à passer la main dans les cheveux de Ron, ce simple geste semblait à chaque fois l'apaiser un peu, puis il murmura:

- Je le tiens Ron, il ne tombera pas, je le tiens bien…

- C'est vrai tu le tiens…? Demanda Ron dans son sommeil d'une voix éraillée d'avoir trop crié.

- Oui, souffla Harry avec conviction, il est juste derrière moi, il ne tombera pas…

- D'ac-d'accord Harry, si tu le tiens… murmura-t-il encore, rassuré.

Harry alla dans la salle de bain et se saisit d'un linge frais et humide avec lequel il épongea le visage de Ron qui s'était finalement calmé. Il décrispa ses doigts des draps et le borda comme un enfant, il l'entendit marmonner une dernière fois:

- Ne le lâche pas Harry…

Puis il retourna dans sa chambre comme presque toutes les nuits.

**ooOOoo**

Le matin Ron ne se rappelait jamais. Harry l'apostropha alors qu'il lisait le journal.

- Bien dormi?

- Mmh… Grogna Ron.

Il se servit un thé puis vint s'asseoir en face de son ami, il but une petite gorgée pour se donner du courage.

- Ecoute Harry, je suis désolée pour hier soir… Commença-t-il d'une voix encore rauque de sommeil… je ne voulais pas… je me suis emporté…

Harry balaya ses excuses d'un revers de la main avant d'ajouter:

- Ce n'est rien… c'est de ma faute, tu avais raison, ta vie sexuelle ne me regarde pas!

- Hier j'avais juste besoin de… Tenta Ron.

- C'est bon! Lui assura Harry. Je t'assure, tu n'as pas besoin de te justifier.

Harry pensait que pour le moment il valait mieux étouffer l'affaire, il reviendrait à la charge un peu plus tard.

Ron lui fit un petit signe de tête et ils terminèrent de déjeuner dans un silence confortable.


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre : Le Conteur**

**Genre**: je suis pas très sûre…

**Pairing**: je suis pas très sûre non plus!! LOL Normalement RW/DM

**Rating**: M tardif

**Disclaimer**: Tous les persos présents dans cet OS sont à JKR exceptés Tom, Robert, la libraire et les mioches…

PS: J'ai pris certaines libertés concernant Thorfinn et Laura qui appartiennent eux aussi à JKR.

**Note de l'auteure** : Cet OS qui est devenue une petite fic (5 chapitres maximum) est toujours un cadeau de Noël pour Hamelina (je sais je suis très en retard... lol)

Je voulais également remercier **lili** et **Anonyme** pour leurs reviews. Je m'excuse de n'avoir pas répondu mais comme vous ne vous êtes pas logger, je n'ai pas pu.

Bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 2**

Seamus n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, il avait relu cet entretien tellement de fois qu'il en connaissait les moindres détails jusqu'aux intonations perfides de Malfoy sénior et c'est à huit heures du matin que le téléphone sonna dans son bureau que les lumières artificielles éclairaient bien trop fort. Il cligna des yeux et décrocha le combiné.

- Allo ? Interrogea-t-il d'une voix rauque.

- Chéri ? Je m'inquiétais, tu n'as pas prévenu hier soir ! Reprocha une petite voix fluette et légèrement paniquée.

- Je suis désolé Cho mais je suis sur une grosse affaire en ce moment ! Se défendit-il.

- Tu as passé toute la nuit au bureau ? Lui demanda sa femme.

- Oui, je suis désolé, j'aurais du prévenir. S'excusa Seamus.

- Mais tu as mangé au moins ?

- Oui chérie, j'ai commandé quelque chose chez le chinois au coin de la rue ! Rassura Seamus.

- Est-ce que tu vas rentrer ce soir ?

- Je ne sais pas, j'ai quelques rendez-vous pour cette affaire mais on peut déjeuner ensemble si tu veux ! A quelle heure prends-tu ta garde ?

- Quatorze heure mais il faudra qu'on déjeune à la cafétéria de l'hôpital… Seamus entendit parfaitement le sourire amusé de Cho dans sa voix.

Seamus grimaça de dégoût, la nourriture de la cafétéria de Sainte Mangouste était tout simplement infecte !

Il soupira, tout ce qu'il ne ferait pas pour sa femme.

- Très bien, alors ce sera Sainte Mangouste. Obtempéra-t-il résigné.

- Ne sois pas en retard ! Le prévint-elle.

- A tout à l'heure ma chérie ! Esquiva-t-il.

Il sourit en raccrochant. Depuis quelques temps Cho et lui essayaient d'avoir un bébé mais tout ne se passait pas si bien qu'ils l'avaient espéré et s'ils n'obtenaient aucun résultat, ils devraient faire des tests de fertilité. Cho avait un collègue médecin spécialiste des cas d'infertilité chez les sorciers, elle lui en avait parlé et il pensait que cela pouvait être dû aux conséquences d'un sort encaissé pendant la dernière bataille.

Seamus secoua la tête il devait se concentrer. Son rendez-vous serait là dans une heure et il avait encore pas mal de notes à rassembler.

A neuf heures son rendez-vous frappa à la porte. Il vit entrer le photographe, manifestement ravi de retrouver une de ses anciennes connaissances.

- Seamus Finnigan ! S'exclama-t-il d'une voix forte et rayonnante. Quel plaisir !

Il tendit sa main vers Seamus qui la prit et la serra chaleureusement.

- Dennis Creevey ! Le plaisir est partagé !

Dennis son appareil autour du cou, parcourut la pièce des yeux avant de s'asseoir dans l'un des fauteuils que lui désigna Seamus. Il avançait dans la pièce, fier et conquérant, le menton relevé et des gestes précis venaient accentuer cette impression exacerbée de confiance en soi, ce trop plein d'égotisme qui dressait ce mur invisible entre l'assurance et la suffisance. Il avait une allure à la fois concernée et dégagée que Seamus trouvait réellement envoûtante, s'il avait été gay, il aurait probablement statué sur le fait que Dennis Creevey était sexy en diable.

- Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles quand ma secrétaire m'a dit que tu souhaitais me rencontrer !

Seamus le considéra d'un œil curieux, il n'appréciait que moyennement son regard malicieux et un peu trop angélique pour être honnête.

- Oh eh bien tu sais, les bons paparazzis se font rares de nos jours ! Ne plaisanta-t-il qu'à moitié.

Dennis, loin d'en prendre ombrage, éclata d'un rire sonore. Il semblait parfaitement détendu. Il croisa nonchalamment ses jambes, son bras reposant négligemment sur le fauteuil d'à côté avant de s'exclamer :

- Que veux-tu mon cher Seamus ! On va là où la paye est bonne ! Affirma-t-il comme une évidence.

- Je suppose. Répondit Seamus perplexe.

- Alors, poursuivit Dennis, que me vaut le plaisir ?

Il scrutait Seamus du regard, il semblait que la curiosité le dévorait et Seamus ne put s'empêcher d'avoir une pensée pour son frère Colin. Toujours à l'affut de la moindre information pertinente en dépit de l'angoisse qui lui rongeait les entrailles, Colin avait surpassé cette crainte le dernier jour et son courage était resté exemplaire.

- Eh bien, consentit à répondre Seamus, j'ai posé quelques questions et mes contacts m'ont dit que tu semblais être la personne la plus indiquée. Expliqua-t-il prudemment.

Dennis fit mine de réfléchir quelque instants.

- Tu as de bien étranges contacts… Observa-t-il pensivement.

- Je te retourne le compliment ! Rétorqua Seamus assez sèchement.

- Eh bien, commença-t-il songeur, je pense qu'on agrandit son cercle quand on aime un deatheater…

Seamus manqua de s'étouffer avec sa salive, alors qu'il répétait d'une voix étranglée :

- Tu aimes un deatheater ?

- Eh oui ! Soupira-t-il mélodramatiquement. Tu sais ce qu'on dit le cœur a ses raisons…

Seamus n'en croyait pas ses oreilles et il était persuadé que d'une seconde à l'autre ses yeux s'échapperaient de ses orbites.

- Mais comment tu peux… les deatheaters ont tué ton frère ! Cria-t-il scandalisé.

- Thorfinn ne l'a pas tué ! Rétorqua-t-il durement.

- Peu importe ! S'emporta Seamus. Il était l'un d'entre eux !

- Voldemort n'est plus maintenant il est temps de tourner la page ! Tenta de raisonner Dennis.

C'était plus que Seamus ne pouvait en supporter, il restait interdit devant le comportement de son ancien camarade.

- Ton petit-ami est recherché par tous les aurors d'Angleterre Dennis ! Observa-t-il comme s'il voulait lui faire entendre raison.

- Et je ferai en sorte qu'ils ne le trouvent pas ! Rétorqua-t-il sur le même ton avant de se radoucir. Ecoute Seamus, on ne fait de mal à personne ! D'accord il fait un peu de magie noire et oui il a tué pendant la bataille mais tous ceux qui étaient à la bataille ont tué, qu'ils aient été du côté d'Harry ou celui de Voldemort or, il n'y a que ceux qui tuaient sous les ordres de Voldemort qui sont recherchés, l'acte est pourtant le même non ?

Seamus était au bord de l'apoplexie, il ne croyait pas ce qui sortait de la bouche du photographe.

- Mais enfin Dennis ! Ils tuaient des gosses parce que leurs parents n'étaient pas sorciers ! S'indigna Seamus. Tu es muggle toi aussi, je ne comprends pas !

- De toute évidence tu ne comprends pas effectivement. Trancha Dennis sèchement. Je suis un muggle, Thorfinn est un deatheater et nous sommes ensemble. C'est tout ce qu'il y a à comprendre.

Seamus était abasourdi, l'information peinait à pénétrer son esprit embrumé.

Il secoua la tête pour chasser ses détails beaucoup trop encombrants.

- Ecoute Dennis, après ce que tu viens de me dire, je ne sais pas si je peux t'engager pour ce travail. Avoua Seamus.

- Si ça peut aider à te convaincre, sache que je ne mêle jamais ma vie professionnelle et ma vie privée, sous aucun prétexte. Affirma Dennis.

- Je suis désolé Dennis mais il va me falloir plus que ça ! Lança Seamus fermement.

- A quoi tu penses exactement ? S'enquit Dennis suspicieusement.

Seamus le regarda droit dans les yeux lorsqu'il répondit :

- Au serment inviolable !

Dennis fut pris d'une violente quinte de toux.

- Le quoi ? C'est une plaisanterie ! Eructa-t-il. Et pourquoi je ferai ça ?

- Pour Harry Potter. Répondit simplement Seamus.

- Harry ? Changea soudain de ton Dennis.

Seamus opina du chef.

- C'est pour lui cette mission. Déclara-t-il presque solennellement.

- Dans ce cas, il me semble que ça change la donne ! Après tout, on lui doit la vie ! Je peux bien faire ça pour lui. Qui sera notre enchaîneur ? Demanda le photographe soudain très excité.

- Mon prochain rendez-vous. Répondit simplement Seamus. Mais tu ne pourras pas y assister, du moins pas avant d'avoir fait le serment inviolable alors je te libère pour le moment et tu peux revenir dans une heure si ça te va !

- Ca me va ! Dit-il en se levant pour rejoindre la sortie. A dans une heure.

Seamus hocha sèchement la tête. Lorsque Dennis eut fermé la porte, il s'enfonça dans son fauteuil et se pressa l'arête du nez. Décidément cette affaire devenait de plus en plus complexe. Il sentait la migraine pointer son nez. Il se massa vigoureusement les tempes et sortit son petit carnet pour noter quelques informations concernant le jeune Creevey. Il lui fallait absolument en savoir plus sur le dénommé Thorfinn, il ne devait rien laisser au hasard, il risquait sa peau dans cette histoire. On ne posait aucune question sur les deatheaters sans en subir un jour ou l'autre les conséquences et Seamus était plutôt du genre à assurer ses arrières.

Quelques minutes plus tard, trois coups retentirent et cette fois, Seamus afficha un large sourire, sons rendez-vous suivant ouvrit la porte.

- Neville ! Accueillit-il chaleureusement en se levant pour enlacer son ami. Comment vas-tu ?

- Seamus ! Lui répondit Neville en répondant à son accolade. Ca me fait tellement plaisir !

- Moi aussi Neville, moi aussi ! Ca fait bien trop longtemps !

Leurs visages tristes semblaient unanimes, ils ne s'étaient pas revus depuis la bataille.

- Comment va Cho ? Demanda Neville.

- Très bien, on essaie d'avoir un bébé elle et moi ! Informa Seamus.

- C'est merveilleux, ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! S'extasia Neville.

- Oui ça fait un moment qu'on essaie mais pour le moment, ce n'est pas très concluant… Avoua-t-il tristement.

- Vraiment ? Demanda Neville. Mais peut-être que je pourrais voir ce que je peux faire… Proposa-t-il.

- Ah oui c'est vrai tu as ouvert ton propre magasin ! Commenta Seamus très enthousiaste.

- Oui c'est vrai, Hannah m'a beaucoup aidé ! C'est une petite boutique, j'y vends des potions et des ingrédients en tous genres et le fait que nous nous soyons installés sur KnockTurn Alley (Allée des Embrumes) augmente considérablement notre clientèle.

- Et comment va Hannah ? Demanda soudain Seamus.

- Eh bien, commença-t-il un sourire extatique aux lèvres, nous allons avoir des jumeaux !

- WOW !! J'en suis vraiment ravi pour vous. Mais assied-toi je t'en prie. Je te sers quelque chose ?

- Un thé, ce sera parfait merci. Accepta Neville en prenant place.

Seamus conjura un service à thé et commença.

- Si je t'ai fait venir Neville, c'est parce que je vais avoir besoin de toi… Annonça-t-il en remplissant les tasses.

- J'avais cru comprendre Seamus. Dis-moi simplement de quoi il retourne et je verrais si je peux t'être utile. Assura simplement Neville.

- J'ai fait quelques recherches sur toi… Commença nerveusement Seamus. Et… Il se racla la gorge… Je sais que tu ne fréquentes pas que du beau monde.

Neville fixait son ami sans ciller puis finit par répondre.

- Je travaille sur une potion qui pourrait rendre la raison à mes parents…

- Je sais. Interrompit Seamus d'un ton concerné.

- Et il se trouve que certains ingrédients ne sont pas très légaux et très difficiles à obtenir, parfois dépendants de certains sorts de magie noire alors j'ai du me faire quelques contacts, pas toujours très recommandables je te l'accorde…

- C'est de ces contacts que je pourrais avoir besoin justement… Coupa l'irlandais une nouvelle fois.

Neville eut l'air intrigué et Seamus poursuivit :

- Un client m'a chargé de retrouver Draco Malfoy.

Neville faillit tomber de sa chaise.

- Malfoy ? Mais pourquoi ? Interrogea Neville abasourdi.

- Je suis désolé mais je n'ai pas le droit de t'en dire plus. L'ennui est que personne n'a revu Malfoy depuis la fin de la guerre, il n'était même pas présent au procès de ses parents. Il a complètement 

disparu de la circulation et le peu de personne que j'ai interrogé ne sait absolument pas où il se trouve. A l'heure qu'il est Draco Malfoy pourrait être n'importe où.

Neville hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il comprenait son embarras.

- Le pire dans tout cela c'est que je me retrouve dans une situation particulièrement délicate, dos au mur je dirais même. Il ne fait pas bon de poser trop de question sur les Malfoy par les temps qui courent. Les aurors le recherchent pour l'emprisonner et les deatheater veulent lui faire payer de s'en être sorti ! J'ai appris que certains « colocataires » de Lucius Malfoy avaient mis sa tête à prix. Et il ne fait aucun doute que les deatheaters toujours en liberté vont sauter sur l'occasion ! Rafler la récompense et quitter le pays.

- Mais ton client, qu'est-ce qu'il lui veut à Malfoy ? Demanda Neville.

- Je ne sais pas mais j'ai confiance ! Affirma Seamus.

- D'accord… alors qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi exactement ? Hésita Neville, mais tout de même intrigué.

- Je sais que tu fréquentes quelques deatheaters… pour les potions…

Neville eut la décence de rougir.

- … Alors peut-être que tu pourrais poser quelques questions et voir si certains n'ont pas entendu parler de Malfoy. Poursuivit Seamus.

- Oui je suppose que ça ne coûte rien de demander… Acquiesça Neville.

- Super ! Et j'ai un autre service à te demander…

Neville afficha un large sourire.

- Dis donc Finnigan ! Deux ans qu'on s'est pas vu n'est pas une raison suffisante pour faire de moi ton esclave ! Plaisanta Neville.

- Je n'oserai pas ! Puis Seamus reprit son sérieux. J'ai besoin de Creevey !

- Quoi tu veux que je t'amène le photographe ? Le frère de Colin ? S'étonna Neville de la requête.

- Non je l'ai déjà rencontré mais j'ai besoin de ses talents, l'ennui c'est que… Il parut embarrassé… l'ennui c'est que son petit-ami est un deatheater…

Neville ouvrit des yeux ronds.

- … donc tu comprendras que je ne peux pas lui révéler certaines informations, il a accepté de faire le serment inviolable et ainsi de ne rien révéler à son amant et j'aimerai que tu sois l'enchaîneur…

Seamus avait parlé très rapidement comme pour extraire toutes ses informations de son corps. Il était assez difficile d'avouer à un ancien ami qu'il s'était copieusement renseigné sur ses agissements illicites, pour ensuite solliciter son aide.

- Je vois… répondit Neville. Mais avant j'aimerai que tu me dises pourquoi Harry veut retrouver Malfoy !

Seamus en garda la bouche béante quelques instants.

- Comment… ? Bégaya presque Seamus.

- Un Creevey ferait n'importe quoi pour Harry Potter et il n'y qu'Harry qui puisse lui faire accepter de faire une chose aussi stupide qu'un serment inviolable. Conclut Neville très logiquement.

Seamus soupira et se massa à nouveau les tempes, puis il se servit une autre tasse de thé pour finalement répondre.

- Je ne sais pas, il ne m'a rien dit de plus, il veut juste le retrouver.

- Tu ne crois tout de même pas qu'il voudrait… se venger ? Hésita Neville. Après deux ans ?

Seamus secoua la tête. Harry Potter était un mystère pour lui.

- Je ne pense pas, il lui a sauvé deux fois la vie pendant la dernière bataille de Hogwarts alors ce serait idiot de vouloir en finir maintenant tu ne crois pas ?

Neville haussa les épaules.

- Je ne sais pas… des remords peut-être ! Plaisanta-t-il.

Après un silence d'une longueur certaine Seamus demanda hésitant :

- Est-ce que tu acceptes ?

- D'accord. Acquiesça Neville.

- Bien, il ne devrait plus tarder maintenant.

Seamus resservit une tasse de thé à Neville puis reprit une conversation plus banale.

- Détective hein ? Demanda Neville.

- Eh oui, trop de roman muggle, j'imagine que ça m'est monté à la tête ! Rit Seamus.

- Ecoute, ça vous dirait à toi et Cho de venir dîner à la maison un de ces soirs, disons demain ? Ca me ferait vraiment plaisir ! Invita Neville.

- D'accord, j'en parlerai à Cho ce soir et je te rappelle dans la soirée. Ca me ferait plaisir aussi.

Les retrouvailles furent interrompues par le jeune Creevey qui frappa à la porte du bureau, un large sourire aux lèvres lorsqu'il reconnut Neville.

- Neville ! Ce sera donc toi notre enchaîneur ! Je suis ravi de te revoir ! Il serra chaleureusement la main de Neville tout comme il l'avait fait avec Seamus.

Puis sans plus de cérémonie, ils s'installèrent et accomplirent le serment. Une fois que Dennis eut juré qu'il ne soufflerait mot de toute l'affaire et de tout ce qu'il pouvait apprendre à quiconque, il s'assirent tous autour du bureau et purent enfin discuter de l'affaire.

En premier lieu, Seamus sortit d'un tiroir la chemise grise contenant la photo de « l'homme à abattre ». Et la tendit à Dennis qui s'en saisit rapidement.

- Ouh… commenta Dennis… sexy…

Il releva la tête pour voir deux mines mi-horrifiées mi-écœurées.

- Relaxe, les gars… je suis gay, vous vous souvenez ? Ajouta le jeune homme.

La plaisanterie n'eut pas l'effet escompté et leur visage ne parvenait plus à se séparer de cette expression dégoutée…

Puis Seamus prit la parole :

- Voilà, Dennis, comme je t'en avais informé un de mes clients m'a chargé de retrouver Draco Malfoy.

Dennis hocha simplement la tête avant de murmurer :

- Pas étonnant, ce gars est un Dieu ! Ceci dit, je me demande bien pourquoi Harry Potter voudrait retrouver Draco Malfoy… Marmonna-t-il pour lui-même.

Nouvelle moue de dégoût de la part des deux interlocuteurs… Draco Malfoy, un Dieu ? On s'égarait loin sur les sentiers de la perdition…

- Donc j'aurais besoin que tu en parles autour de toi à tes amis, à tes contacts mais il faut impérativement que tu restes discret. Malfoy est recherché par les deux camps et ils sont tous les deux plus ou moins sur la même longueur d'onde concernant ce qu'il adviendra de lui s'ils le retrouvent…

- Pour une fois qu'on est d'accord sur quelque chose ! Commenta Neville sarcastique.

- … Et il faut impérativement que je le trouve avant les aurors et les deatheaters encore en liberté. Le problème étant que je n'ai aucun indice sur où il pourrait bien être, il pourrait aussi bien se trouver au fin fond d'une grotte en Mongolie du Sud !

Dennis Creevey regarda Neville puis Seamus, l'air profondément sceptique.

- Finnigan, tu sais parfaitement qu'il est impossible de s'intéresser à un Malfoy sans attirer l'attention sur soi… Objecta-t-il à juste titre.

- Eh bien, continua Seamus d'un air entendu, je te charge de trouver les moyens de détourner l'attention dans ce cas… Autorisa-t-il mystérieusement. Pose aussi des questions à ton petit ami, il doit savoir des choses…

- Poser des questions à Thorfinn sans briser le serment ? Demanda-t-il incrédule. Et flirter avec la mort… comme c'est exaltant ! S'exclama Dennis une lueur d'excitation dans le regard.

Seamus et Neville échangèrent un regard, ce jeune homme était sérieusement perturbé. Il n'avait absolument rien en commun avec le jeune Colin.

- Si jamais tu parviens à le localiser, ne fais rien, préviens moi dans la seconde et prend le plus de clichés possible. N'oublie pas de noter l'heure et l'endroit précis où tu l'as vu.

Dennis reprit son sérieux avant d'élever la voix :

- Je connais mon métier. Tu n'es pas sans savoir que certains types de renseignement ne sont pas gratuits, Seamus. Indiqua Dennis, l'air peu scrupuleux.

- Mon client prendra tous les frais à sa charge, il veut juste Malfoy ! Tu seras bien entendu payé en fonction de la qualité de tes recherches et de ton efficacité. Informa Seamus, d'un ton détaché.

- Je veux une avance. Imposa fermement Dennis.

- Désolé, rétorqua Seamus sur le même ton, mais le client ne paiera qu'à la livraison !

- Bien ! Acheva Dennis. Dans ce cas, ne perdons pas de temps ! Capitula-t-il facilement. Je vous recontacte dès que j'ai quelque chose ! Affirma-t-il à l'adresse des deux hommes.

Lorsqu'il franchit enfin la porte, Seamus poussa un soupir de soulagement tandis que Neville secouait la tête incrédule. Dennis Creevey n'avait plus rien avoir avec ce jeune garçon que le Giant Squid avait repêché dans le lac lors de sa première année à Hogwarts.

- Bien, s'exclama Neville, je vais devoir y aller. Hannah s'occupe de la boutique en mon absence mais je n'aime pas trop la laisser seule, KnockTurn Alley n'est pas l'endroit rêvé pour une femme enceinte. Nous pouvons compter sur toi et Cho demain soir pour le dîner ? Attendit-il confirmation.

- Bien sûr Neville, sans problème ! Tiens-moi au courant, tu veux et salue Hannah de ma part.

Il lui serra amicalement la main et le raccompagna jusqu'à la sortie du bâtiment, donnant au passage quelques ordres à sa secrétaire.

Le reste de la journée se déroula sans encombre pour le détective, il prépara soigneusement les questions qu'il poserait au dénommé Robert le lendemain.

**ooOOoo**

Ce jeudi soir lorsqu'ils rentrèrent à leur appartement, Ron était furieux.

- J'étais à deux doigts de le coincer Harry ! S'emporta-t-il. Il s'en est fallu de ça, montra-t-il en rapprochant son pouce et son index, et Azkaban s'offrait un nouveau pensionnaire ! La prochaine fois, crois-moi Harry je ne le raterai pas !

Harry s'effondra lourdement sur le canapé. Leur journée avait été éreintante. Ils avaient poursuivi des deatheaters toute l'après-midi sur les renseignements d'un informateur anonyme pour finalement les voir transplaner juste devant leurs yeux. Ron, de rage, avait saccagé leur bureau et leur chef, Blaize Zabini réhabilité après la guerre ayant parfaitement joué son rôle d'espion, leur avait passé un sacré savon.

Harry devait bien admettre qu'il appréciait de voir Ron dans cet état, cela le rassurait quelque part. Pendant que la rage déformait ses traits et la fureur colorait ses yeux, ils n'étaient pas vides et cela regonflait un peu l'espoir du survivant.

Ce fut Ron qui le sortit de ses songes.

- Tu crois vraiment qu'on est les pires aurors du siècle ? Demanda-t-il échaudé.

- Mais non Ron, tu sais comment est Zabini quand il est en colère, il a toujours tendance à en faire trop ! Rassura Harry.

- Parce que je t'assure que j'ai bien failli l'avoir ! Lorsque je l'ai coincé contre le mur, si Jugson n'était pas arrivé, je l'aurais neutralisé en un clin d'œil !

Harry hocha vigoureusement la tête, le laissant terminer son laïus.

Une fois qu'il eut terminé, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain et Harry resta seul dans ses contemplations.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ces cauchemars que son ami avait presque toutes les nuits, c'était très souvent les mêmes et il savait pertinemment que la scène était un souvenir. Le souvenir du jour où tout s'est achevé, le souvenir de cette fameuse bataille à Hogwarts, lorsqu'il avait détruit le diadème.

Il se rappelait encore de la chaleur étouffante de ce feu maudit qu'il ne connaissait pas, le fiendfyre. Il se rappelait encore que ce jour là, dans la Salle sur Demande, il avait cru mourir, étouffé, brûlé, avalé par ces flammes envoyées par le diable en personne. Il se rappelait qu'ils n'avaient pas pu sauver Crabbe mais ils étaient parvenus à secourir Goyle et Malfoy.

Malfoy, ce même snobinard ingrat et arrogant que Ron le suppliait de sauver chaque nuit dans ses cauchemars. Ces mêmes cauchemars dont il n'osait parler à personne pas même au principal intéressé, qui semblait totalement ignorant de ce dont regorgeaient ses nuits, ces rêves absurdes qui l'avaient poussé à faire tout cela, ses obscurs souvenirs qui l'avaient poussé à contacter Seamus Finnigan pour rechercher qui ? Un deatheater, un criminel, un ennemi, un adversaire, un opposant. Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il ferait de lui si Seamus le retrouvait, il ne savait même pas pourquoi il 

avait entrepris ces ridicules démarches, mais Harry Potter avait toujours fonctionné à l'instinct et son instinct lui disait que c'était juste.

Pourtant une part de lui-même ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si Ron avait conscience de ce qu'il endurait chaque nuit. Il brûlait de l'interroger sur ses rêves troublants. Tous ces mots qui lui échappaient la nuit mais qu'il n'avait jamais réellement prononcés. Harry avait repassé des milliers de fois cette scène dans son esprit et jamais Ron ne lui avait demandé de sauver Malfoy. Il se demandait si c'était ce que Ron avait ressenti lorsqu'il avait vu Malfoy derrière Harry sur son balai, s'il avait crevé d'angoisse pour la sécurité de petit arrogant prétentieux tout en affirmant le contraire, lorsqu'ils avaient bravé les flammes. Harry était persuadé que Ron revivait la scène dans ses rêves telle qu'il l'avait vécue ce jour là sans jamais en avoir soufflé mot. Et Harry se demanda pourquoi, est-ce qu'il tremblait d'avouer la vérité à ses amis ? Qu'il était attiré par un homme ? Qu'il était attiré par Malfoy ? En avait-il seulement conscience ?

Toutes ses questions tournoyaient dans la tête d'Harry jusqu'à lui donner le vertige et il en tira deux conclusions : qu'il devait probablement être un bien piètre ami si son meilleur ami n'osait pas se confier à lui ou que Ron s'il avait conscience de son penchant pour la fouine, mourait probablement de honte à cette simple pensée. Puis il spécula sur le fait que son subconscient mettait certainement du cœur à l'ouvrage enfouissant profondément ce coupable sentiment dans le creux de ses nuits agitées.

Il secoua la tête et prit son petit carnet d'aurors, il détacha une feuille et commença une liste. La liste de toutes les personnes qu'il aimait et en face de chaque nom devait figurer un cadeau pour Noël. En face du nom de Ron, il n'inscrit que deux lettres : D.M. qu'il effaça bien vite lorsque Ron sortit de la salle de bain.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Lui demanda Ron enfouissant profondément la serviette dans son oreille gauche.

- J'essaie de faire une liste pour samedi. Tu sais, pour les cadeaux de Noël ! Répliqua-t-il d'un ton morne qui trahissait son enthousiasme.

- Oh pitié ! On a déjà eu une journée affreuse, on est vraiment obligé de faire ça aujourd'hui ? Implora Ron.

- Ca nous fera gagner du temps samedi ! Tu sais très bien que je déteste le shopping et il est hors de question que j'y aille avec Ginny, elle serait capable de me faire passer toute l'après-midi dans ces magasins ! Observa-t-il horrifié.

- C'est toujours mieux que d'y aller avec Hermione ! Renchérit Ron. Au moins tu changes de magasin avec Ginny ! Tandis qu'avec Hermione, tu passerais toute l'après-midi chez Fleury et Blotts !

Ils ricanèrent à cette pensée : décidément, ils avaient bien fait de convenir d'y aller ensemble cette année.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu vas m'offrir cette année ? Demanda Ron en plaisantant.

- Je voulais quelque chose de spécial cette année ! Fit sérieusement Harry. Tu sais pour marquer nos deux ans de vie commune !

- Méfie-toi chéri ! Tu deviens sentimental !! S'esclaffa Ron à qui Harry lança un coussin en plein visage.

- Arrête de faire l'idiot ! Gronda Harry.

- Bon pour Hermione ça ira vite, ça fait des semaines qu'elle nous rabat les oreilles avec l'édition complète des œuvres de Ragnok Pattes-de-Poule ! Observa Ron un brun nostalgique.

- Pourquoi au fait ? Elle s'intéresse au goblins maintenant ? Questionna Harry.

- J'imagine que c'est dans la logique des choses chez Hermione, les elfes de maison et maintenant les goblins, ça m'étonne qu'elle n'ait pas encore créer un fond de libération des cognards, les pauvres qu'on retient prisonniers des chaînes dans leur mallette de cuir vernie !

Harry pouffa. Il aimait entendre Ron plaisanter, cela lui arrivait tellement peu souvent ces derniers temps.

- Ok, va pour Ragnok mais tu ne crois pas qu'Oliver va s'empresser de lui acheter ? S'inquiéta soudainement le Survivant.

Ron secoua la tête puis haussa négligemment les épaules.

- Difficile à dire, ce serait dommage de rien acheter d'autre qu'un livre à sa petite amie pour Noël non ? Observa brillamment Ron avant qu'Harry ne ruine son discours d'un pathétique :

- Ben c'est ce que tu faisais toi…

- La ferme Harry ! S'offusqua Ron.

Harry ricana et ils se mirent d'accord pour lui acheter la collection du goblin.

- Pour Oliver je suggère quelque chose en rapport avec le quidditch on devrait trouver plutôt facilement ! Admit Harry. Et pour ta sœur, je sais déjà ce que je vais lui acheter ! Un sourire carnassier lui parvint au bord des lèvres.

- Pitié, Harry je ne veux rien savoir ! Se lamenta Ron.

- Bon et pour tes parents ?

Ron prit le temps de réfléchir quelques instants, depuis la guerre Ron était beaucoup plus sensible à ce que pouvaient penser et ressentir ses parents.

- J'imagine que pour papa n'importe quel truc muggle devrait convenir ! Et pour maman… Il s'interrompit net : Harry tu es sûr que tu veux faire ça ? Je veux dire, tu sais que ma mère nous fera la peau si on lui achète un cadeau !

- C'est Noël Ron ! Contra Harry sur le ton de l'évidence.

Ron grommela quelque chose d'indistinct qu'Harry ne comprit pas et quitta la pièce. Harry se morigéna intérieurement. Quel idiot ! Il savait pourtant qu'il ne devait pas en faire trop à cette période mais lorsqu'il avait vu Ron si réceptif il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher.

Ron de son côté était étendu sur son lit avec cette curieuse douleur dans la poitrine qui ne le quittait plus. Le pire était probablement au cœur de la nuit, lorsqu'il s'éveillait le cœur battant et la poitrine se soulevant à un rythme frénétique avec l'impression d'avoir été confronté à la peur de vie sans pour autant se rappeler de quoi il s'agissait. Et il avait mal. Cette étrange sensation que son souffle basculait dans le néant, que son corps ne répondait plus aux appels sinistres et incessants de son esprit, que chacune de ses étoiles s'étaient éteintes une à une et qu'il était seul, désespérément seul dans son noir profond, il avançait à l'aveugle comme un petit garçon perdu, mais le petit garçon avait peur, il refusait d'avancer plus, et plus il était seul, plus il désirait être seul, recroquevillé comme une petite boule fragile dans le noir, dans _son_ noir. La solitude parcourant ses veines comme le venin meurtrier d'un serpent, comme une drogue dure dont il était déjà accroc.

Trois coups retentirent sur la porte.

- Ron est-ce que ça va ? Demanda la voix étouffée d'Harry derrière la porte.

- Oui je suis épuisé, je vais dormir un peu. Répondit Ron.

Harry soupira, il savait qu'il ne le reverrait plus jusqu'au lendemain.

C'était vide, juste un grand vide, plein de rien, empli de néant mais c'est ce qu'il était, c'est tout ce qu'il avait. Cette douleur lancinante au côté gauche, vide lui aussi, elle ne signifiait rien comme lui, il avait toutes ces femmes dont ils profitaient, sa famille parfois trop présente, ses amis qu'on disait merveilleux mais lui, il était juste creux depuis tant de jours peut-être des années, il avait toujours cette sensation de manque qu'il ne parvenait jamais à identifier parce que finalement il avait tout. Peut-être que ce dont il manquait c'était ce vide, ce rien, pourtant n'était-ce pas tout ce qu'il y avait dans sa vie ? Et lorsqu'il pleurait, il pleurait ce rien n'est-ce pas ? Ce rien dont il ne manquait pas avant ? Mais avant quoi ? Il étouffait, sa tête était douloureuse et il refusait de penser, sa respiration se bloquait et il lui semblait qu'une vague odeur de fumée embrumait la pièce, pénétrait ses poumons, insufflait un peu de rien et beaucoup de flamme dans son corps, sa tête lui tournait et il avait chaud, très chaud. Et lorsqu'il lui arrivait de ne penser à rien, il se consumait et son érection devenait douloureuse. Ses yeux étaient obstrués par les volutes de fumée, ils s'embuaient progressivement alors qu'il cherchait son air, son oxygène, son rien.

**ooOOoo**

Le vendredi matin, Seamus arriva de lourds cernes sous les yeux. Il avait passé la nuit à imaginer toutes sortes d'indices que pourraient lui faire découvrir le gardien Robert, il se disait même que peut-être Draco Malfoy était plus proche qu'il ne pensait. Il s'était même surpris à penser que peut-être d'une façon ou d'une autre Malfoy sénior aurait convaincu son héritier de prendre sa place à Azkaban et le fournissait de manière illégale en polyjuice, puis il lâcha son stylo et se dit qu'il serait temps pour lui de reprendre un café, avec une larme de whiskey pur feu.

Il était prêt. Il attrapa son attaché case et transplana jusqu'à la prison. Il n'était pas encore dix heures mais il aurait l'occasion d'interroger une nouvelle fois le gardien Tom.

Ce fut justement Tom qui l'accueillit, comme la première fois. Seulement cette fois il ne dut pas déposer sa baguette à l'entrée.

- Comment allez-vous Tom ? Il gratifia le gardien d'une poignée de main amicale.

- Bien Monsieur Finnigan et vous-même ?

- Eh bien je suis fort pris par cette affaire, je dois admettre que je ne pensais pas qu'elle puisse faire l'objet d'un tel investissement. Une affaire bien complexe si vous voulez mon avis !

Tom hocha la tête.

- Dîtes-moi Tom, est-ce que Malfoy a reçu d'autres visites ces deux dernières années ? S'enquit Seamus.

Tom se gratta nerveusement le crâne comme si les mots qu'il allait prononcer étaient décisifs.

- Eh bien, avant le procès son avocat venait deux fois par semaine. Mais après le procès on ne l'a plus revu ! On n'a même plus jamais entendu parler de lui en fait. Il y a même certaines rumeurs qui circulaient disant que Malfoy avait engagé quelqu'un pour…

Seamus sortit nerveusement son petit carnet et son crayon et commença à griffonner quelques mots.

- Pour… ? Demanda-t-il en s'apercevant que le gardien s'était arrêté.

- Ben, vous savez, pour le supprimer… Termina-t-il dans un souffle.

- Et est-ce que vous pensez que ces rumeurs… Mais Seamus laissa sa phrase en suspens.

- Personnellement, je ne pense pas… je veux dire, Malfoy en a prit pour perpet' alors je ne pense pas qu'il serait assez fou pour tenter le baiser.

Seamus hocha la tête.

- Est-ce qu'il parle à quelqu'un parfois ? Un gardien peut-être ? S'enquit le détective.

- Eh bien comme je vous disais quand vous êtes venu, seuls les dementors sont autorisés à pénétrer dans cette section mais il y a aussi Robert qui leur apporte leurs gamelles. Mais Bob ne parle jamais avec les prisonniers, il ne supporte pas les deatheaters, ses parents étaient des muggles aussi.

J'ai posé des questions pour vous Monsieur Finnigan mais personne ne sait ce qu'il est advenu du fils Malfoy. La rumeur la plus courante c'est qu'il a été tué par des deatheaters en liberté et ils ont camouflé son corps quelque part dans une forêt ! On ne sait même pas s'il était en Angleterre.

Seamus soupira, trois jours qu'il planchait sur cette affaire et rien, pas un seul élément qui vaille la peine d'être exploité, pas une piste, le néant et Harry passerait sûrement le voir dans la soirée.

- Tenez, Monsieur Finnigan ! Voilà Bob ! Lui dit Tom en désignant un homme d'une quarantaine d'année assez rondouillard qui s'avançait vers eux.

L'homme avait l'air chaleureux, il était joufflu et l'image d'un bébé sumo s'était vaguement imposée à son esprit la première fois qu'il l'avait regardé. Ses joues étaient très rouges et il avait une couronne de cheveux bruns murant sa calvitie avancée. Il était de petite taille et ses yeux semblaient hilares comme sous l'effet d'un gaz euphorisant. Toutefois lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche, Seamus fut saisi par le contraste de la voix si sérieuse et presque solennelle du gardien.

- Monsieur Finnigan, je présume. Devina-t-il en lui tendant une main pleine de doigts boudinés.

- Et vous devez être Robert, retourna Seamus.

- Bob tout le monde m'appelle Bob ici.

- Ravi de vous connaître Bob.

- Bien, il entra immédiatement dans le vif du sujet, Tom m'a dit que vous vouliez poser quelques questions sur le détenu Malfoy.

Seamus nota un changement considérable dans la voix du gardien à la mention du deatheater, il était convaincu que la pièce devait avoir perdu quelques degrés.

- C'est exact. Approuva Seamus.

- Dans ce cas, invita le gardien, allons plutôt dans la volière, c'est là où nous entreposons les hiboux mais aussi où nous stockons et étiquetons les paquets que reçoivent les détenus.

Seamus suivit le gardien dans le dédale des couloirs plus lugubres les uns que les autres et ils arrivèrent dans une immense pièce lumineuse.

Le toit pointait en un gigantesque dôme et l'espace était divisé en deux sections de même superficie, la partie où ils se trouvaient regorgeait d'un nombre incalculable de petits tiroirs recouvrant tout un pan du mur, si haut que des échelles coulissantes étaient disposées ça et là afin de permettre un meilleur accès, chacun des petits tiroirs étant soigneusement étiqueté du nom des détenus. Les tiroirs faisait partie d'une armoire immense en bois massif, travaillée semble-t-il par des experts en ébénisterie. Au centre de la pièce, une large paroi de verre fendait l'espace et de l'autre côté virevoltait une multitude d'oiseaux allant et venant à travers une large fenêtre donnant sur le toit.

- Nous sommes parvenus à dresser les hiboux spécialement pour Azkaban, expliqua Robert, comme nous devons fouiller chaque colis, les hiboux font la queue derrière la porte de verre là-bas. Dit-il en désignant une immense porte fenêtre. Généralement nous sommes cinq pour la fouille mais on s'occupe toujours des mêmes prisonniers…

- Donc, c'est vous qui vous vous occupez de Malfoy. En déduit Seamus.

- Absolument. Confirma Robert.

- Bien, j'aurais besoin de voir la liste des colis qu'il a reçus depuis deux ans, le contenu, la fréquence, l'emballage… En fait, tout ce que vous pourrez m'apprendre me serait utile.

- Je veux bien mais pour le contenu, ça va poser problème, si le contenu est en ordre, expliqua-t-il, il est directement acheminé au prisonnier. Mais on a toujours la liste.

- Et qu'en est-il des oiseaux ?

Robert le regarda interdit, de toute évidence il ne saisissait pas. Seamus reprit donc.

- Est-ce qu'il est possible de savoir depuis où il transporte les colis ? S'impatienta Seamus.

Le gros bonhomme éclata d'un rire gras et tonitruant, avant de répondre en s'essuyant le coin des yeux.

- Monsieur… Fit-il faisant mine de chercher le nom du détective.

- Finnigan ! Précisa Seamus.

- Monsieur Finnigan, certains de ces hiboux font jusqu'à soixante dix voyages par jour de plus ils se ressemblent tous comment voulez-vous qu'on puisse déterminer ça ! Exposa-t-il un rien suffisant.

Seamus eut l'air dépité, il attendait beaucoup des hiboux, ils avaient été, après tout, le seul contact direct avec Malfoy. Mais il se reprit très vite. Seamus n'était pas du genre à abandonner facilement et il pouvait se montrer extrêmement têtu s'il y avait lieu et Harry Potter le valait bien…

- Montrez-moi ce que vous avez Bob ! Intima Seamus en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

Robert sortit un énorme trousseau de clefs de son gros manteau noir et se dirigea vers un petit tiroir à la serrure d'étain. Seamus eut la surprise de constater que le tiroir s'étendait sur plusieurs mètres de sorte qu'une fois étiré à fond, il ressemblait plus à un comptoir de bar qu'à un tiroir de preuves.

Seamus sortit ses gants en latex sous le sourire amusé des deux gardiens et commença à examiner les objets emballés dans des sacs en plastiques transparents.

Seamus leva les yeux, son sourcil droit rejoignant déjà presque ses cheveux blonds.

- Une scie à métaux ? Demanda-t-il dubitatif.

Tom ricana avant d'expliquer :

- Le petit ne devait pas savoir qu'Azkaban n'a pas de barreaux.

Seamus secoua la tête, le manque de subtilité l'aurait presque fait sourire à moins que ce n'eut été un pied de nez d'un Malfoy Junior à un Malfoy Senior, ou un message caché... Son attention se focalisa sur un morceau de papier brun jauni et un long morceau de ficelle.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Seamus. Il y en a au moins six ou huit.

- Oh c'est juste du papier kraft et de la ficelle de chanvre, ses colis sont toujours emballés de la même manière. Signala le gardien. Il faudrait d'ailleurs les jeter ils commencent à s'accumuler !

- Vraiment ? S'intéressa Seamus.

- Oui mais si j'étais vous, je n'en ferais pas une affaire d'état, les colis de tous les prisonniers sont emballés de cette manière. Vous pouvez trouver ce type de papier et de ficelle dans n'importe quelle boutique de n'importe quelle partie du monde.

Et il avait raison le bougre ! Le gardien continua son explication.

- En général, le chanvre est assez résistant puisqu'il est composé de plusieurs ficelles emmêlées, les expéditeurs peuvent l'accrocher à la patte de l'animal ou le coincer dans les serres quand les colis sont trop lourds. Et puis ce type de ficelle est moins dangereux pour l'animal, moins coupant que certaines autres matières, vous verriez ce que certains sadiques font à ces pauvres bêtes ! S'indigna Robert. Enfin on confisque toujours la ficelle depuis que le vieux MacNair a essayé de se pendre…

Seamus fronça les sourcils. Puis un livre attira son attention, parmi la gamme impressionnante d'accessoires en tous genres envoyés par l'héritier Malfoy et il le désigna de la tête.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Seamus curieux.

- Ah juste un livre de contes sorciers de la même veine que _« Contes de Crottes de Crapauds »_ mais celui-ci est légal… Ricana Robert.

- Et pourquoi vous l'avez confisqué ? Ensorcelé ? Demanda Seamus.

- Non, je me suis dit que ça ferait un beau cadeau de Noël pour ma petite fille.

Seamus ne sourcilla pas. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que les gardiens soient blancs comme neige, comme tout un chacun leurs intérêts primaient incontestablement sur ceux des prisonniers de haute sécurité, pour la plupart de dangereux meurtriers.

- Vous l'avez testé ? Demanda-t-il.

- Comme absolument tous les objets de ce tiroir et tout est en règle.

Seamus n'y paraissait pas mais il était désespéré. Il avait fait tout ça pour rien, absolument rien. Pas un seul petit indice sur l'endroit où pouvait bien se trouver le dernier héritier des Malfoy.

- Est-ce que Malfoy a reçu la visite de cet homme ? Demanda-t-il en montrant la photo de Malfoy Junior.

- Malfoy n'a reçu aucune visite exceptées celles de son avocat jusqu'à ce qu'il perde le procès et ensuite même son avocat n'est plus venu, si vous voulez mon avis il lui a fait la peau ! Commenta intelligemment le gardien.

Le détective semblait perplexe et il était furieux, il y avait inévitablement quelque chose autour de ces colis, quelque part chez ces oiseaux de malheur ! Il pouvait le sentir ou peut-être qu'il s'en persuadait simplement mais après tout, cela restait la seule piste exploitable.

Il se tourna vers les gardiens.

- Bien, je vous remercie de m'avoir accordé un peu de temps. Pourriez-vous me contacter dès que Malfoy recevra un autre colis ?

- Bien sûr ! Répondit Robert.

- Merci. Il se peut que je repasse vous voir, si vous vous souvenez d'un détail ou de quoique ce soit que vous pensiez être utile, n'hésitez pas à me contacter, voici ma carte. Dit-il en tendant un petit bout de carton plastifié. Tom. Salua-t-il.

Et il transplana depuis dehors jusqu'à son bureau.

Il en aurait presque pleuré d'avoir perdu tant de temps pour rien ! Déjà, presque la fin d'après-midi, une journée à se balader dans cette maudite prison sans ramener ne serait-ce qu'une information 

utile ! Il passa rageusement une main dans ses cheveux ternes ! Il détestait qu'une affaire lui résiste ! Il mettait rarement plus de deux jours à collecter de précieuses informations. S'il ne trouvait pas d'indice en fouillant il devait absolument délier les langues, c'était le seul moyen d'atteindre Malfoy.

C'est sur ce genre de joyeuses pensées qu'Harry l'interrompit.

- Salut Seamus !

Le détective se leva de son fauteuil pour accueillir son camarade.

- Salut ! Assied-toi. Il faut qu'on parle. Asséna brusquement Seamus.

- Je suis désolé j'aurais du téléphoner mais je sortais du bureau et je me suis dit que je pourrais passer directement.

Seamus était las, il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi ces deux derniers jours.

- Ecoute Harry, je n'ai pas de très bonnes nouvelles… Soupira Seamus. Est-ce que tu n'aurais pas quelques informations pour me permettre de commencer quelque part ?

- Rien Seamus, je ne sais même pas s'il est encore en vie, c'est pour ça que je t'ai engagé ! Tout le monde dit que c'est toi le meilleur !

Seamus croisa les bras et s'enfonça dans son fauteuil.

- Bon pour le moment je suis allé voir Lucius Malfoy mais ça n'a rien donné. Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que Malfoy est en vie, il envoie des colis à son père pour les grandes occasions.

- Je vois. Se contenta de répondre Harry.

- Mais pour autant que je sache, il pourrait être n'importe où. J'ai mis certains de mes contacts sur le coup qui ont eux-mêmes certains contacts. Est-ce que les aurors qui s'occupent des deatheaters n'auraient pas quelques tuyaux ?

- Ron et moi sommes ces aurors Seamus, il ne doit pas en rester tant que ça en liberté mais nous n'avons rien sur Malfoy. Il s'est évanoui, disparu c'est comme s'il n'avait jamais existé ! Il n'a même pas touché aux comptes de son paternel !

- Vous l'avez débusqué jusqu'à Gringotts ? Je n'y avais pas pensé ! S'indigna Seamus.

- Je n'ai rien débusqué du tout, il n'a rien touché ni dans son coffre ni dans celui de ses parents ! Et les goblins refusent de nous dirent s'il a ouvert un compte sous un nom d'emprunt !

- Tu as essayé le veritaserum ? S'informa Seamus.

- Je suis auror ! Il me faut une autorisation du ministre ! Signala Harry.

Seamus haussa les épaules.

- Très bien j'irai alors !

Harry écarquilla les yeux mais il savait que les manières de procéder du détective ne seraient pas des plus légales lorsqu'il avait frappé à sa porte.

- Comme je n'obtiens rien du côté matériel, je fais mon possible pour délier les langues mais c'est un cercle assez fermé dans lequel tu me demandes d'entrer ! Observa le détective les sourcils froncés.

- Tu as tes entrées partout Seamus ! Flatta Harry.

Seamus se leva précipitamment, levant les mains au ciel.

- Mais bon sang Harry ! Pourquoi tu fais ça ?!

- Pour aider un ami… Lâcha Harry sans même s'en apercevoir.

- Harry… commença Seamus une étrange intonation dans la voix… je ne savais pas que Malfoy et toi étiez amis !

- Quoi ? Ca va pas non ?! S'agita Harry. Malfoy est une ordure ! Il peut bien pourrir en enfer ça m'est égal !

Seamus avait furieusement besoin d'un verre et de préférence tout de suite. Harry poursuivit :

- C'est pour un ami, je pense que le sort de Malfoy ne lui est pas indifférent.

L'euphémisme était lancé.

- Et Zabini ? C'est bien ton supérieur ?

- Effectivement. Acquiesça Harry.

- C'était le meilleur ami de Malfoy à Hogwarts non ?

- Oui mais aujourd'hui il est le chef de la brigade d'élite des aurors alors à ça m'étonnerait qu'il nous dissimule ce genre d'information Seamus ! Rabroua Harry.

- Il a peut-être conservé quelques amis… Sous-entendit le détective.

- Non et puis je ne veux personne au courant ! Riposta Harry.

- Tu ne me facilites pas la tache Survivor ! Se révolta Seamus.

- Je sais, soupira Harry, je suis désolé ! Appelle-moi si tu as du nouveau d'accord.

Seamus hocha la tête. Il devait voir Neville ce soir peut-être que l'herboriste potionman aurait quelque chose pour lui.

**Merci d'avoir lu jusque là, une petite review...?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre** : Le Conteur

**Genre** : Je ne suis pas très sûre…

**Pairing** : RW/DM

**Rating** : M tardif

**Disclaimer** : Tous les persos présents dans cet OS sont à JKR exceptés Tom, Robert, la libraire et les mioches…

PS: J'ai pris certaines libertés concernant Thorfinn et Laura qui appartiennent eux aussi à JKR.

**Avertissement** : Le personnage de Draco peut paraître OOC (Out Of Character) dans ce chapitre mais les explications seront fournies dans le prochain chapitre. (déjà écrit mais nécessitant quelques modifications)

Je signale également que même si elles se font attendre, cette mini fic est un slash et comportera donc des **relations sexuelles explicites entre messieurs**, à bon entendeur...

**Note de l'auteure 1** : Cet OS qui est devenue une petite fic (5 ou 6 chapitres maximum) est toujours un cadeau de Noël pour Hamelina (je sais je suis très en retard... lol c'est même plus du retard à ce niveau là... LOL). J'ai encore pas mal de pages d'avance mais malheureusement la fin me pose quelques soucis donc elle n'est pas encore terminée d'où l'irrégularité de la mise en ligne ceci dit elle sera achevée d'ici peu.

**Note de l'auteure 2** : Je me réserve le droit d'éditer ce chapitre dont je ne suis absolument pas satisfaite. J'espère que vous ne serez pas trop déçus quant au déroulement de l'intrigue. (Gardez le titre en mémoire...) On approche du dénouement... (et surtout on commence à voir les protagonistes principaux... y'a du progrès... LOL)

**Note de l'auteure 3** : Je remercie **misou**, et **Paprika Star** pour leurs reviews et m'excuse de ne pas pouvoir répondre mais si vous me laissez votre mail, je le ferai avec plaisir. Je remercie également **AnthaRosa**, **Ggenamel** et **mangli** de m'avoir mise dans leurs story alerts et **Colonel Beta** de m'avoir mise dans ses favoris.

Certains espéraient qu'on en sache un peu plus sur Dennis et Thorfinn, ce n'était pas vraiment prévu mais si vous le souhaitez, je pourrais inclure quelque chose vers la fin ou peut-être un chapitre bonus ou bien encore un OS en parallèle. Faîtes-moi savoir...

C'est un pairing relativement singulier alors ça me fait vraiment plaisir d'avoir quelques reviews! Merci à vous!

Bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 3**

- Non ! S'il te plaît… Harry ! Tiens-le, il va tomber ! Harry…

Le même cauchemar, les mêmes larmes roulant sur ses joues rougies par l'adrénaline. Il tremblait si fort que le grand lit semblait convulser avec lui. Harry regardait de nouveau son ami, et il aurait voulu sonder son esprit pour savoir quand est-ce qu'il en était arrivé là.

- Ne le lâche pas Harry ! Ne le lâche pas ! Harry… je dépose Hermione et j'arrive ! La porte est juste là… ne le lâche pas…

Il torturait si fort les draps entre ses doigts que Harry se demandait comment il était possible qu'il n'ait jamais de crampes le lendemain ou peut-être qu'il en avait mais qu'il ne les mentionnait pas. Harry se posait souvent la question de savoir s'il était conscient de tout cela, de la signification des cauchemars dont il ne semblait jamais se rappeler.

Il se disait que quelque part au fond de lui, il devait bien sentir qu'il y avait quelque chose, lui qui fut si vivant autrefois, il était mort de presque toutes les manières dont un homme pouvait mourir.

Il épongea une nouvelle fois le front trempé de son ami. Il n'osait même pas lui en parler, peut-être le devrait-il, peut-être un jour, peut-être à Noël lorsqu'il l'aurait retrouvé… peut-être…

En attendant il se pencha sur son ami pour le border et lui murmura des paroles apaisantes :

- Je le tiens bien Ron, je t'assure il ne tombera pas. Je te promets qu'il s'en sortira…

Mais Ron lui agrippa fermement le bras à tel point qu'Harry était persuadé qu'il en porterait les marques pendant plusieurs jours.

- Ne le lâche pas Harry ! J'ai tellement peur…

- Tout se passera bien Ron… shuuut.

Et il sortit de la chambre sur la pointe des pieds. Cette nuit-là Harry ne parvint pas à dormir.

**ooOOoo**

Au beau milieu de la même nuit, Cho Chang Finnigan fut réveillée brusquement par un bruit provenant de l'étage en dessous.

- Seamus chéri, réveille-toi ! Chuchota-t-elle.

- Nan m'man… dodo encore… Bredouilla Seamus depuis chez Morphée.

- Seamus debout ! Cria-t-elle presque.

Seamus émergea brutalement et regarda sa femme hébété.

- Cho ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? S'inquiéta-t-il dévisageant la jeune femme.

- J'ai entendu du bruit dans le salon ! Avoua-t-elle.

- Et c'est pour ça que tu m'as réveillé ? S'insurgea Seamus. Tu pouvais pas te lever et aller voir ?

- Tu sais que c'est ta galanterie qui m'a séduite la première fois ? Railla-t-elle.

- C'est bon, c'est bon, j'y vais ! Capitula-t-il.

Il s'empara de sa baguette et descendit, tanguant quelque peu sur ses jambes. Il alluma brusquement la lumière et eut la surprise de trouver un jeune homme inspectant son intérieur avec intérêt.

- Creevey ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches dans mon salon au beau milieu de la nuit ?

Dennis ne répondit pas tout suite, il prit un soin presque chirurgical à détailler le corps du détective en boxer. Et la lueur lubrique qui flottait dans son regard n'inspira guère confiance à Seamus qui s'empara à la hâte d'un coussin pour protéger sa pudeur.

- Pas mal… Apprécia le photographe. Tu t'es étoffé depuis Hogwarts…

- Et je me suis marié aussi ! Contrattaqua Seamus en brandissant son alliance comme un bouclier protecteur.

- Dommage… Déplora Creevey l'œil mutin.

- Bon qu'est-ce qui t'amène Creevey ? Réorienta Seamus.

Dennis lui fit un sourire resplendissant lorsqu'il lui tendit un cliché provenant de toute évidence d'un polaroid.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Seamus.

- Cible localisée… Se contenta de répondre Dennis, particulièrement fier de lui.

- Quoi ? Fais-moi voir ça ! Intima Seamus en se saisissant sans douceur de la photographie.

Il examina attentivement avant de lever des yeux dévorés par la rage sur le jeune Creevey. Il pointa sa baguette droit sur sa poitrine.

- NON MAIS TU TE FICHES DE MOI !! Explosa-t-il. TOUT CE QUE JE VOIS SUR CE CLICHE C'EST UNE LONGUE CAPE NOIRE !!

Dennis ne se départit pas de son calme.

- Fais-moi confiance, cet homme est Draco Malfoy, je l'ai vu comme je te vois ! Insista-t-il baladant une nouvelle fois son regard de prédateur sur le corps du détective. Si tu regardes attentivement tu verras même une mèche blonde dépasser de son capuchon ! Assura-t-il.

- C'est ridicule, il n'est pas le seul homme blond de la planète ! Riposta le détective.

Mais Seamus avait vraiment envie que cet homme soit Draco Malfoy alors il cessa toute argumentation.

- Où est-ce que c'était ? S'enquerra-t-il abruptement.

- Chili.

- Quand ?

- Il y a une demi-heure environ mais quand j'ai pris la photo, il a transplané. Et malheureusement le ministère n'a plus le droit de filtrer les transplanages alors il est impossible de savoir où ! Précisa le photographe.

- Je vais me rendre sur place voir s'il est possible de questionner les habitants. Déclara Seamus, une lueur d'excitation dans le regard à la pensée qu'enfin il tenait un infime quelque chose.

- A ta guise !

- Bon boulot, Dennis, continue !

Après s'être habillé et avoir prévenu sa femme, Seamus transplana, direction le Chili. Il suivit les indications du photographe et se retrouva dans un minuscule village au fin fond de la campagne chilienne. Une vieille pompe à essence muggle bordait le chemin de terre faisant office de seule route praticable par temps clair.

- Hola. Tenta Seamus apercevant un vieil homme désœuvré guettant l'horizon pour une obscure raison.

- Hola.

- Avez-vous vu cet homme ? Demanda Seamus en brandissant la photo.

- Oui - lui répondit le vieil homme dans un anglais déplorable - il est parti il n'y a pas longtemps.

Le vieil homme secoua la tête. Seamus regarda autour de lui, il n'y avait qu'une vieille librairie d'où sortait quelques enfants mais personne pour le renseigner. Il fit quelques pas mais cet endroit désert ne pouvait en aucun cas abriter Draco Malfoy. Il renonça à poser des questions alors que tout ce qui se trouvait dans les environs était une librairie délabrée et une pompe à essence qui menaçait de s'effondrer d'une seconde à l'autre.

Il transplana chez lui furieux de l'avoir manqué de si peu si toutefois il s'était bien agi de Draco Malfoy.

Il trouva sa femme, allongé sur le canapé.

- Alors tu as trouvé ce que tu cherchais ? Questionna-t-elle attentivement.

- Non, soupira-t-il, ou plutôt oui mais je n'ai pas été assez rapide ! Il ricana de dérision.

- Neville a téléphoné. Pour une fois que tu dors ici et pas au bureau ! Ajouta-t-elle dans un ton de reproche. Il a dit que tu devais le rappeler que c'était urgent.

Seamus décrocha rapidement son téléphone. Plusieurs sonneries retentirent avant qu'il n'entende la voix de son ami.

- Neville ? C'est Seamus.

- Ah !

L'intonation déçue ne surprit Seamus que moyennement.

- Je suis désolé Seamus, un de mes contacts m'a dit qu'il tenait sûrement quelque chose mais il vient de me rappeler et ce n'était qu'une fausse alerte !

- C'est pas grave Neville. Rassura Seamus qui n'en pensait pas un mot.

- Et toi de ton côté ? Interrogea Potionman.

- Il a été vu au Chili il y a une heure environ mais quand je m'y suis rendu personne n'a pu me renseigner ou disons plutôt que l'endroit était désert, ça m'étonnerait que quelqu'un comme Malfoy fréquente ce genre de village. J'y retournerai peut-être demain. Répondit-il ignorant volontairement le vieil homme dont il doutait sérieusement de la fiabilité.

Cependant le lendemain et le surlendemain et le jour d'après ne donnèrent rien, pas un seul indice, pas une seule information. Draco Malfoy restait introuvable. Seamus avait soudoyé, corrompu, supplié, acheté, vendu aussi parfois, fait chanter aussi souvent mais rien, jamais rien ! La veille de Noël, il se résigna donc et appela Harry, il n'aurait pas Malfoy pour le réveillon.

Harry était déçu, lui et sa famille regardaient Ron dépérir jour après jour, il faisait toujours ses ignobles cauchemars que le Survivant calmait dans le secret de la nuit mais n'avait pas encore eu le courage d'aborder le sujet. Il passait régulièrement à Gringotts et avait mis quelques-uns de ses indics sur le coup mais un Malfoy, il devait le reconnaître, savait se cacher.

C'est donc dans un état d'esprit plus que maussade qu'il aborda le réveillon de Noël.

Le Burrow était magnifique, Arthur avait ensorcelé quelques vieilles guirlandes luminescentes muggles et Molly avait ajouté un sort pour que la neige tombe à gros flocons sur la petite maison, car 

malheureusement il ne neigeait pas ce soir là. George avait ensorcelé les gnomes du jardin pour qu'ils entonnent joyeusement les chants de Noël et lorsqu'ils franchirent la porte d'entrée, l'odeur de la dinde aux marrons ravit leurs narines et enivra leurs papilles. Un grand sapin trônait dans le petit salon richement décoré de guirlandes multicolores, de boules enchantées, de petits sujets en pain d'épice et de longues guirlandes de popcorn dont il ne resterait plus rien à la fin de la soirée puisque Ginny s'en était emparées.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, ils ne purent déroger à la tradition. Molly l'avait instaurée juste après la bataille. A chaque Noël, chaque invité devait avoir préparé deux parchemins : un remerciement et une prière. Chacun devait inscrire sur le premier une raison pour laquelle il se sentait reconnaissant et envers qui s'il y avait lieu et sur le second devait figurer une prière, un souhait, un vœu inavouable. Chacun accrochait ses deux parchemins sur le sapin et lorsque minuit sonnait le soir de Noël, tous jetaient leurs deux parchemins dans la cheminée et les laissaient se consumer pour que les volutes de fumée atteignent les cieux et diffusent leurs précieux messages. Chacun pouvait alors profiter du feu de bois en grignotant quelques marrons chauds.

Une fois tous les parchemins évanouis, ils ouvraient les cadeaux.

Tout le monde en était donc aux cadeaux ce soir là et Harry rayonnait d'avoir toute sa famille avec lui, parce qu'il les aimait comme sa famille. La seule chose qu'il regrettait était que Ron ne participe pas à la fête, bien sûr il était présent de corps mais son esprit les avait quittés il y avait bien longtemps. Tous sentaient qu'ils étaient entrain de le perdre et ils l'avaient tous gâté cette année : Harry lui avait offert le prototype du dernier balai qui n'était pas encore sorti sous les conseils avisés de Oliver, qui lui avait offert des entrées back stage pour tous les matchs de la saison prochaine. Ses parents lui avaient payé une magnifique robe de gala verte qui lui seyait à ravir, George l'avait gratifié d'un échantillon de tous les produits qu'il avait reçus et inventés mais qu'il n'avait pas encore commercialisés (mais Ron le soupçonnait de ne pas avoir trouvé de cobaye…) quant à Ginny, elle faisait toujours mouche avec son traditionnel énorme sac rempli de friandises de chez HonneyDuke mais c'est Hermione qui surprit le plus la petite famille.

Elle avait gardé le cadeau de Ron contre son cœur toute la soirée, plutôt que de le déposer sous le sapin comme le voulait la tradition. Elle s'avança la dernière vers Ron, les yeux pleins de larmes qu'elle contenait à peine, elle tendit le paquet à Harry pour prendre le visage de Ron en coupe et déposa un léger baiser amical sur ses lèvres :

- Ron, tu sais que je t'aime n'est-ce pas ?

Ron ne put s'empêcher de rougir, il n'aimait pas les démonstrations d'affection. Il se contenta de hocher la tête, les yeux toujours tellement vides…

Puis Hermione reprit son paquet des mains de Harry et le tendit à Ron qui déglutit difficilement, il n'aimait pas les démonstrations d'affection mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il y était insensible.

Puis il déballa lentement le dernier paquet, prenant bien soin de ne pas déchirer le papier.

Un livre ! Une réelle surprise venant d'Hermione.

Il peina à lire le titre calligraphié :

- Les Contes de Perrault.

Il leva la tête et regarda Hermione interdit.

- Tu m'offres un livre de conte ? De contes pour les enfants ? Demanda-t-il abasourdi.

Elle s'approcha de lui et caressa sa joue puis elle murmura :

- Oui Ronald, ce sont des contes pour enfants muggles, parce quelque part entre ici et ailleurs, tu as perdu ton âme d'enfant… peut-être que si tu suis les contes, un jour on la retrouvera dans tes yeux…

Molly étouffa un sanglot et même Harry dut détourner les yeux. Ron lui, fixait le livre comme s'il était une chose aberrante comme s'il était un précieux trésor, une divine damnation, une infâme trahison. Il fixait les lettres d'or sur le grand livre brun et tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser, c'était qu'il ne voulait plus être un enfant, parce qu'il n'aimait pas les enfants, les enfants étaient naïfs, crédules, ils croyaient aux contes et, lui, il savait bien que croire, ça faisait trop mal. Finalement être adulte était bien mieux, moins douloureux.

**ooOOoo**

Les recherches se poursuivirent, personne n'avait abandonné. Mais tout s'accéléra un matin de février, le matin du 14 février pour être exact. Seamus était résolu à visiter quelques commerçants indiqués par ses contacts et il se retrouva devant chez George Weasley.

George avait quelques clients parmi les habitués de KnockTurn Alley, certaines de ses inventions avaient été détournées à des fins peu conventionnelles mais George fermait tout de même les yeux, ils étaient bons clients.

Personne n'avait revu Draco Malfoy depuis ce froid et venteux mois de Novembre.

- Finnigan ? Seamus Finnigan ? Demanda George ébahi.

- Lui-même… Répondit Seamus d'un sourire.

- Eh bien pour une surprise… Ca me fait plaisir de te revoir ! S'exclama-t-il en lui donnant une accolade.

- Moi aussi George, moi aussi, malheureusement ce sont les affaires qui m'amènent ici !

George le regarda perplexe. Ils connaissaient le genre d'affaire dont Seamus s'occupait et il n'était pas sûr de vouloir y tremper. Ses clients comptaient sur sa discrétion et il comptait sur leur générosité.

- Je t'écoute. Enjoignit-il prudemment.

- J'ai quelques contacts qui m'ont dit que tu savais des choses… Hésita Seamus.

George était méfiant à présent, les gadgets qu'il inventait avaient un énorme succès mais le public n'était pas nécessairement recommandable.

- Quel genre de chose ? George étudiait Seamus l'air soupçonneux.

- Je recherche Draco Malfoy. Lança brusquement le détective.

George s'autorisa un sourire.

- Comme la moitié de la planète j'imagine !

Mais Seamus était las et ne goûta pas la plaisanterie.

- Il me le faut George ! S'emporta-t-il.

- Très bien, soupira George, c'est vrai que certains de mes clients parlent mais je ne sais pas grand-chose. Juste que chaque jour, il se trouve dans un pays différent, je ne sais pas ce qu'il y fait, ni pour quelle raison, et je t'avoue que ça ne m'intéresse absolument pas mais sa devise semble être, un jour un pays.

- Est-ce que tu pourrais poser des questions pour moi… ? Demanda-t-il tout en consignant ce précieux détail dans son petit calepin noir.

George le considéra un instant. Il avait entendu certains de ses clients parler d'un détective qui recherchait le jeune homme, ils avaient même espéré que le détective s'en _occuperait_ pour eux mais George n'avait pas fait la relation entre Seamus et cette histoire de deatheater. George avait toujours été très malin, d'autant plus lorsque sa clientèle avait commencé à se diversifier et il s'était effectivement renseigné sur le jeune Malfoy mais il n'avait pas appris grand-chose. Ses contacts à Gringotts l'avait informé qu'aucun compte en banque n'avait été ouvert par un dénommé Malfoy ni sous un autre nom pouvant se rapporter au jeune homme. Il avait simplement appris par hasard alors qu'il furetait dans une librairie muggle de Londres que le jeune Malfoy voyageait d'un pays à l'autre sans que personne ne puisse dire comment il parvenait à survivre.

- Je verrais ce que je peux faire. Dit-il simplement.

Seamus inclina la tête en signe de salut.

Lorsqu'il franchit la porte de son bureau, son téléphone sonnait déjà.

- Allo ?

- Monsieur Finnigan ? Fit la voix bourrue.

- Lui-même.

- Ici, Tom. Je voulais vous informer que ce matin, Madame Malfoy avait reçu un colis, vous savez pour la Saint Valentin. Annonça le gardien.

- Je transplane tout de suite Tom.

A la porte de la prison, Tom l'attendait en compagnie de Robert. Il salua les deux gardiens d'un signe de tête et ils se dirigèrent dans la salle des tiroirs.

Il contempla le contenu du colis étalé devant lui et explosa :

- UNE BOITE DE CHOCOLAT !! Hurla-t-il. UNE BOITE DE CHOCOLAT !!

Seamus était hors de lui, des mois qu'il piétinait sur cette affaire et tout ce qu'il avait c'était un morceau de papier kraft, de la ficelle de chanvre et une boîte de chocolat.

Il projeta la boîte sur le mur, précipitant la fuite de quelques hiboux et se dirigea rageusement vers la sortie sans même adresser un regard aux gardiens.

Il transplana directement chez lui, il avait vraiment besoin de vacances ! Il trouva Cho étendue sur le canapé lisant une revue médicale muggle. Elle leva les yeux, interrogeant Seamus silencieusement, elle voyait bien que son mari n'allait pas bien.

- Tu veux qu'on en parle ? Lui demanda-t-elle en lui massant doucement les épaules, le faisant s'installer entre ses jambes.

- Non ! Répondit-il simplement.

Alors elle décida de lui parler de tout et de rien pour détourner son attention. Elle savait qu'il ne l'écoutait que rarement lorsqu'elle faisait cela mais sa voix semblait le bercer et l'apaiser quelque part.

- J'étais entrain de lire cette revue médicale muggle, ils sont vraiment stupéfiants parfois, tu sais. C'est mon chef de service qui me l'a conseillée, il dit que c'est bien de se tenir au courant sur toutes 

les formes de médecine. Eh bien figure-toi, commença-t-elle très impressionnée, qu'un homme avait abusé de pas moins de quatorze jeune filles, qu'il emmenait chez lui sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive et personne n'avait réussi à l'identifier. Ils ont retrouvé la dernière dans une forêt, morte, c'est grâce à elle qu'ils ont pu attraper le criminel.

- Vraiment ? S'intéressa poliment Seamus qui n'écoutait que d'une oreille.

- Devine comment ! Tu ne devineras jamais ! Continua-t-elle enthousiaste.

- Alors pourquoi veux-tu que je perde mon temps à essayer ! Rétorqua Seamus agacé mais Cho n'y prêta aucune attention. Seamus était souvent grognon quand quelque chose lui résistait.

- Figure-toi que la jeune fille en tentant de s'échapper des mains de son agresseur, a raclé la terre avec ses ongles ! Et c'est grâce à ça qu'ils ont pu identifier le kidnappeur, parce que cette partie de la région était la seule à avoir un sol argileux. Tu te rends compte ?

Seamus se figea. Quel idiot ! Quel stupide, stupide, stupide, stupide imbécile ! Il n'y avait pas pensé ! Il se leva d'un bond, embrassa sa femme non sans la gratifier d'un :

- Tu es formidable chérie !

Et transplana directement jusqu'à la prison sous les yeux ébahis et ahuris de Cho. Il se rua dans les couloirs sombres jusqu'au bureau du gardien dont il défonça presque la porte.

- Monsieur Finnigan ? Vous allez bien ? Vous êtes parti tellement vite tout à l'heure.

Seamus ne releva pas le ton inquiet du gardien, bien trop préoccupé par la brillante illumination qu'il venait d'avoir.

- J'ai besoin de voir Bob et le colis que vous m'avez montré ce matin. Exigea-t-il précipitamment.

Tom hocha la tête.

- Suivez-moi…

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la grande salle des tiroirs ressemblant plus à un hall de gare, Seamus ne se contenait plus. Il trépignait sur place tel un enfant capricieux la veille de Noël et Robert dut se mordre la langue pour ne pas lui intimer de se calmer sur le champ.

- Dépêchez-vous d'ouvrir ce maudit tiroir Bob ! Invectiva Seamus.

- Ca vient, ca vient Monsieur Finnigan ! Répondit le gardien tranquillement.

Tom eut la vague impression que Robert gardait un calme olympien dans le seul but d'asticoter le détective.

Pendant ce temps, Seamus s'expliqua.

- Je sais comment faire pour retrouver Malfoy ! Il faut se servir des hiboux, ils ont encore des particules de terre sur leurs serres ! Grâce à ça, on peut sûrement déterminer dans quel pays Malfoy se trouve.

Robert soupira longuement puis entreprit une nouvelle fois d'expliquer pourquoi cela n'était pas possible mais cette fois il le fit comme s'il s'adressait à un petit enfant.

- Monsieur Finnigan, il me semble vous avoir déjà dit que les oiseaux faisaient de nombreux voyages en une seule journée. L'irritation se lisait très clairement sur son visage.

- Je sais, je sais, s'impatienta Seamus, mais la ficelle, il doit forcément y avoir des résidus de terre sur la ficelle.

Dès que Robert eut ouvert le tiroir, Seamus s'empara de la ficelle du colis de Narcissa Malfoy et transplana directement jusqu'au magasin de potions de Neville.

- Neville ! Héla-t-il. Neville, il faut absolument que je te parle !

- Seamus ? S'étonna le commerçant.

- J'ai besoin d'une potion, aujourd'hui ça ne peut pas attendre, la méthode muggle serait trop longue ! S'énerva-t-il.

- D'accord, détend-toi et explique-toi. Calma Neville.

- Est-ce que tu pourrais créer une potion qui pourrait me dire de quelle partie d'un pays, avec précision, vient une particule de terre ?

- Je suppose ça ne doit pas être bien compliqué… Réfléchit-il. En tous cas pas plus qu'un sort de localisation ! Murmura-t-il pour lui-même. Oui c'est ça finalement ce n'est qu'un sort de localisation à l'état liquide ! Annonça-t-il d'un ton triomphant.

- Est-ce que tu pourrais le faire maintenant ? Insista Seamus. Il savait bien que si Malfoy appliquait le « un jour un pays » à la lettre, il ne lui restait que très peu de temps pour le débusquer.

Neville acquiesça et se mit au travail, une heure plus tard, le chaudron bouillonnait de la potion miracle.

- Voilà ! S'exclama Neville. Tu n'as plus qu'à jeter ton bout de ficelle dans le chaudron et le lieu et le nom de la ville devrait apparaître dans ce nuage rouge. Dit-il en désignant la fumée de la tête plutôt fier de lui.

Seamus s'exécuta, et une petite ville de Nouvelle Zélande apparut au cœur du nuage rouge. Le détective affichait un sourire extatique.

Il ne prit pas la peine de remercier son ami, il se saisit à la hâte de la photo de Malfoy dans son attaché case et transplana.

Il arriva dans un petit village aux abords plutôt déserts. La terre était rouge et le soleil cuisant. Il fit quelques pas et se retrouva en face d'une librairie de quartier qui semblait tomber en ruine. Il regardait partout autour de lui cherchant la silhouette de Malfoy. Son esprit ne cessait de lui répéter « un jour, un pays » Il devait forcément être ici !

Dans sa course vers la civilisation, il ne vit pas la petite fille blonde aux yeux clairs et la bouscula sans ménagement laissant tomber sa précieuse photo.

- Oh mon Dieu, je suis désolée, petite ! Est-ce que ça va ? Je ne t'avais pas vu ! S'excusa Seamus.

La petite fille, qui ne devait pas avoir plus de six ans, dévisagea la silhouette de l'homme qui venait de la bousculer et son regard fut attiré par le papier glacé luisant sous le soleil couchant.

Elle ramassa la photo, l'observa un long moment sous le regard surpris de Seamus, puis leva ses grands yeux bleus pour les planter droit dans ceux du détective :

- Toi aussi tu viens voir le Conteur ? Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix fluette.

Seamus fronça les sourcils.

- Le… Conteur ? Répéta-t-il incrédule.

Puis la petite fille lui tendit la photo, pour lui montrer, tapotant son petit doigt sur le papier glacé.

- Nous aussi on est venu le voir ! Tout le monde aime ses histoires. Mais moi je n'aime pas le Monsieur tout en noir, Voldemort, il fait peur je trouve. Maman elle me dit que c'est des histoires mais il fait peur quand même. Tu le connais toi le Conteur ?

Seamus hocha lentement la tête. Des milliards de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête mais aucune ne semblaient vouloir franchir la barrière de ses lèvres.

- Est-ce que c'est ton ami ? Demanda la curieuse petite fille.

- Eh bien je ne sais pas si…

Mais la petite fille le coupa avant qu'il n'ait pu répondre.

- Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi il a toujours l'air triste ?

Seamus secoua la tête.

- J'espère qu'il sera content de te voir… Continua-t-elle. Est-ce que tu sais ce que c'est toi un hippogriffe ? Le Conteur en a parlé aujourd'hui.

- Dis-moi petite, il est là le… le… Conteur ? Hésita Seamus, interrompant la fillette.

- Non il part toujours après son histoire ! Vivement qu'il revienne ! S'exclama la petite un grand sourire dévoilant deux dents manquantes.

- Il va revenir ? Demanda Seamus un peu brusquement.

- Oui il revient toujours mais on ne sait jamais quand. Informa la petite. J'aime quand il vient à Noël, parce qu'il raconte son histoire avec le grand château sous la neige tout décoré et où tous les enfants sont heureux parce que à Hogwarts, Voldemort il peut pas rentrer ! Bon je dois y aller maman m'attend et puis j'ai pas le droit de parler aux inconnus !

Seamus se fit la réflexion que pour une petite fille qui n'avait pas le droit de parler aux inconnus, la fillette était bien bavarde et pas farouche pour deux mornilles !

Il eut juste le temps de la rattraper.

- Attend petite ! Est-ce que tu sais où il est parti ?

- Non on ne sait jamais où il va ! Affirma sombrement la petite.

Seamus était abasourdi par les informations que cette gamine de six ans à peine venait de lui fournir, c'était plus que tout ce qu'il avait récolté en quatre mois ! Maintenant il avait un nom, maintenant il avait des lieux où chercher et la machine se mit en place. Il se promit qu'Harry Potter aurait Draco Malfoy à Noël.

- Bonjour Seamus ! Je n'ai pas bien compris ton message je crois… C'était un peu confus… Commença Harry.

- Oui je suis désolé, je me suis un peu emballé ! Mais j'ai une piste ! Annonça-t-il fièrement en bombant le torse.

Harry avait envie de sauter partout dans la pièce et de crier par la fenêtre à quel point il était heureux. Si un jour on lui avait dit qu'il éprouverait ce genre de choses à la simple idée qu'il allait revoir Malfoy, il se serait probablement pendu.

- Explique-toi Seamus ! Pressa Harry impatient.

- Voilà, je l'ai repéré en Nouvelle-Zélande mais apparemment il ne reste jamais longtemps au même endroit, en fait jamais plus d'un jour au même endroit. Il se fait appeler le Conteur.

- Quoi ? Il a intégré la mafia ? Plaisanta Harry dans une vaine tentative pour relâcher la pression.

- Idiot ! Il semble, qu'il raconte les histoires de notre monde magique sous forme de contes pour les enfants, dans les librairies et les petites bibliothèques, enfin des petits coins assez discrets.

- Tu plaisantes Seamus ! Malfoy, conteur pour enfant ? Harry réprima un fou rire à l'idée d'un Malfoy dans toute sa splendeur puisse être entouré d'enfants, présents de leur plein grès qui plus est.

Seamus acquiesça sérieusement. Harry ne pouvait y croire ! Malfoy qui avait voulu le livrer à Voldemort le soir de la bataille, ce même Malfoy contait des histoires aux enfants…

- Bon qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Demanda Harry toujours pas remis de la surprise.

- Eh bien, je suppose que la traque va commencer. Dennis Creevey est déjà sur le coup et je vais demander à tous mes informateurs de diffuser le portrait de Malfoy le plus discrètement possible aux librairies et bibliothèques pour qu'on me prévienne dès qu'il apparait quelque part sans toutefois alerter les deatheaters en liberté. George Weasley semble avoir de bons indics !

- Tu en as parlé à George ? S'emporta Harry.

- Oui comme je te disais il a de précieux contacts…

- Noooooon ! Tu ne lui as pas dit que ça venait de moi ? Espéra Harry, une pointe de reproches dans la voix.

- Non, Harry, le secret professionnel voyons… Raisonna Seamus.

- Tu l'as brisé déjà deux fois je te signale ! Rétorqua froidement Harry. Il ne faut pas que George le sache ! Ordonna Harry.

- Il ne le saura pas ne t'inquiète pas. Rassura Seamus sans pouvoir s'empêcher de savoir en quoi cela pourrait être fâcheux si George était au courant.

- Très bien. Approuva Harry.

**ooOOoo**

Ce fut Dennis Creevey qui le repéra le premier et qui parvint à suivre sa trace pourtant il le manquait souvent, Draco avait l'habitude de brouiller les pistes et force était de constater qu'il faisait ça très bien, pourtant Dennis avait pu le retrouver un certain nombre de fois. C'était le seul susceptible de ne pas être reconnu par Malfoy et il avait eu l'occasion d'écouter une ou deux histoires du Conteur.

Seamus tentait de diffuser sa photo dans toutes les librairies et bibliothèques les plus reculées du monde mais le monde était vaste et il avait appris que certaines personnes semblaient incorruptibles, heureusement pour lui, d'autres étaient plus que promptes à briser le secret pour quelques galleons gracieusement fournis par Harry.

Comme dans cette petite librairie de l'état de Louisiane aux Etats-Unis, où Dennis avait pu repérer le Conteur. Dennis pour sa part élaborait un circuit des destinations empruntées par Malfoy espérant en déduire un parcourt logique mais pour le moment, il était évident que Malfoy choisissait ses destinations au hasard.

Draco Malfoy était assis sur un petit tabouret de bois, il avait ôté sa cape et contait son histoire devant les yeux émerveillés d'une dizaine d'enfants répartis autour de lui sur de moelleux coussins de couleur brune. Leurs grands yeux brillaient de mille éclats lorsqu'ils se posaient sur le Conteur et leurs visages rayonnaient à l'annonce d'une nouvelle histoire. Les enfants étaient un excellent public, tremblant de peur lorsqu'il le fallait, éclatant de rire si nécessaire, versant même quelques larmes 

parfois. Le Conteur ne narrait pas seulement ses histoires, il les vivait et les partageait avec son public et les enfants étaient captivés par sa fougue.

- … Mais le balafré devait encore détruire cet horcrux, il ne pouvait pas perdre de temps en sauvant ces deux camarades… Cruel dilemme, que devait-il faire ? Perdre l'horcrux et précipiter le monde sorcier dans les mains du Mage Noir en plongeant pour sauver ses camarades ou sacrifier deux âmes insignifiantes pour sauver le monde et instaurer la paix dans le royaume ?

- Oui, en plus que les caramades, ils étaient pas gentils… Observa un petit garçon qui ne devait pas avoir plus de quatre ans.

- C'est vrai, acquiesça Draco d'un sourire. Pourtant, au péril de sa vie et de celle du monde, le balafré fendit l'air bravant les flammes incandescentes, défiant le mal et ses propres démons, il plongea sur son magnifique balai volant pour récupérer les deux garçons suffoquant sur la pierre froide de cette salle maudite… Draco accompagnait chaque histoire d'amples gestes et de descriptions précises permettant aux enfants d'apprécier la scène, poussant même quelques halètements d'angoisse.

- Mais le balafré c'est le héros hein donc il peut pas mourir ? Demanda un petit garçon une lueur d'inquiétude dans les yeux.

- Oui, Draco se racla la gorge et ricana, c'est le héros mais il n'était pas seul, tu sais, le héros a toujours son meilleur ami près de lui, un peu comme le prince et son fidèle destrier.

- C'est quoi un desrier ? Demanda un jeune garçon depuis un angle reculé de la pièce.

Draco sourit.

- Un destrier. Corrigea-t-il d'une voix douce. C'est un cheval. Un grand et noble cheval, un de ceux qui n'appartiennent qu'au héros.

- Alors le meilleur ami du balafré c'est un cheval ? Demanda une autre petite voix.

Le regard du Conteur s'assombrit un instant et Malfoy fit une pause, les yeux un peu vides, légèrement brumeux comme s'il tentait de dissiper ce voile obscur de devant ses yeux vacants. Il fut sorti de ses songes par la main minuscule d'une petite fille qui se posa sur la sienne en lui murmurant :

- Comment il était son meilleur ami Monsieur le Conteur… ?

Les yeux de Draco transpercèrent cette petite fille si bien qu'elle dut baisser les yeux et que de petite perles translucides s'échappèrent et roulèrent sur ses joues. Persuadée d'avoir dit une bêtise, un mot de plus l'aurait probablement faite éclater en sanglot.

Draco soupira et lui prit la main. Il sécha ses larmes de ses pouces et consentit à lui répondre :

- Il était… - Il prit le temps de peser chaque mot, y réfléchit consciencieusement avant de se décider - trop grand, trop roux, trop impulsif, trop pauvre, trop timide, trop vantard, trop agressif, il avait des yeux trop bleus je crois… il hésita un instant… toujours trop présent, bien trop présent. Puis Draco se perdit dans ses souvenirs, bien trop loin lorsqu'une autre voix le ramena :

- Mais si il était trop tout ça, il était pas gentil… ?

Draco lui sourit.

- Je n'ai jamais su s'il était gentil mais il était fort et très courageux…

- Ben oui parce qu'il était le meilleur ami du héros alors c'était comme un héros aussi. Conclut la petite fille sans appel, sa minuscule main toujours sur celle pâle et fine du Conteur.

Draco hocha la tête. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse ouvrir la bouche, la voix d'une autre petite fille d'éleva :

- Pourquoi il n'y a pas de princesse dans tes histoires ?

Le regard de Draco était toujours perdu dans le néant lorsqu'il répondit :

- Il y avait une princesse, une magnifique princesse… Elle aimait si fort le prince qu'elle l'épousa et lui donna un fils, un prince, un Prince de Glace et elle devint reine de son château. Expliqua Draco.

-Est-ce qu'elle était belle ? Demanda-t-elle encore.

- La plus belle de toutes, elle avait de longs cheveux blonds et des yeux gris comme l'orage, ou bleu comme le ciel, tellement profonds, elle était la grâce incarnée, même les dieux s'inclinaient devant elle…

- Pourquoi le prince il était en glace ? Interrogea suspicieusement un petit garçon.

Draco retint un éclat de rire avant de répondre :

- Il n'était pas en glace mais, il avait les yeux presque translucides comme la glace et il était froid, inaccessible et impitoyable alors ses camarades l'avaient surnommé le Prince de Glace.

- Il avait des méchants caramades alors ! Trancha une petite voix ferme.

- Et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec la princesse ? Interrompit encore la petite fille.

Le conteur soupira profondément, il aurait dû raconter l'histoire de l'hippogriffe, il glissait irrépressiblement vers un terrain dangereux duquel il n'était pas certain de pouvoir revenir.

- La princesse a posé la main sur le cœur du balafré alors que tous les serviteurs de Lord Voldemort étaient persuadés qu'il était mort…

- Et est-ce qu'il était mort le balafré ? Demanda-t-elle encore d'une voix inquiète.

- Non, il n'était pas mort mais elle a dit au Mage Noir qu'il l'était… Continua Draco d'un ton angoissé.

- Pourquoi ? S'indigna la petite. Le Mage pouvait la punir pour avoir menti ! Comme il a puni le Maître des Potions quand il lui a désobéi ! Observa intelligemment une autre petite fille.

- Pour sauver le Prince de Glace, répondit-il encore, parce qu'elle l'aimait très fort… La gorge de Draco se serra impitoyablement.

- Alors la princesse est une héros aussi… ?

- Oui. Souffla Draco. Une grande héroïne…

- Et où est-ce qu'elle est la princesse maintenant ?

Les yeux de Draco se voilèrent une nouvelle fois. Ses yeux brillaient fort, il secoua la tête et reprit d'un ton plus enjoué.

- Elle vit très heureuse avec le roi et le prince dans un magnifique château surplombant la plus belle des collines. Voilà les enfants, l'histoire est terminée. Acheva-t-il plus brusquement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

A ce moment, peu lui importait de savoir qu'il avait modifié la fin de l'histoire et peu lui importait de savoir que la princesse croupissait dans la cellule d'une prison maudite, parce qu'à cet instant, il voulait juste croire que le Prince de Glace vivait heureux dans son château sur sa colline entouré du roi et de la reine qui l'aimaient tant, oui il voulait juste croire parce que c'était bon.

Un murmure de protestation s'éleva dans l'air mais le Conteur était déjà parti, pour une autre ville, un autre conte, une autre fuite.

**ooOOoo**

Plusieurs mois s'étaient écoulés et Dennis avait perdu la trace de Malfoy. Seamus désespérait de ne jamais plus entendre parler de lui, il avait même renoncé à rendre visite à Malfoy sénior, ses visites ne lui apportant plus rien, il arrivait toujours trop tard, le Conteur quoiqu'il fasse se volatilisait toujours et il commençait à douter fortement de l'intégrité de ses contacts, à mesure que le mois de décembre approchait, Harry se faisait plus pressant. Presqu'un an qu'il traquait le deatheater sans relâche. Harry souffrait les nuits sans sommeil pour son ennemi, les visites impromptues au bureau du détective ne lui apportaient rien et il commençait à s'impatienter.

Jusqu'à ce matin de décembre, une semaine avant Noël, Seamus avait reçu ce coup de téléphone salvateur.

De ce qu'il avait saisi de cet appel, Neville avait dirigé un de ses clients, un certain Thorfinn Rowle, vers la boutique de George parce qu'il ne possédait pas l'ingrédient nécessaire à la potion que désirait concocter le deatheater, ce même deatheater était, semble-t-il, le petit ami de Dennis Creevey, et ils vivaient tous deux dans le Londres muggle pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur eux, en faisant quelques recherches à la bibliothèque à deux pas de chez eux, Thorfinn avait surpris une conversation plus qu'intéressante entre la libraire et un certain « Conteur » et alors même que Thorfinn en discutait innocemment avec son petit ami, la libraire avertissait George que l'homme qu'il recherchait serait dans sa librairie l'après-midi même.

La libraire avait avoué à George que le Conteur lui avait promis de revenir à Noël parce qu'il aimait l'atmosphère de fête du Londres muggle mais elle ne savait jamais à l'avance quand le Conteur ferait son apparition.

Ce fut donc un George extatique qui appela Seamus aux premières heures de la matinée.

Seamus contacta sur l'instant Harry, qui ne croyait pas sa chance, une semaine avant Noël, il avait perdu l'espoir.

Et c'est ainsi que Seamus se trouvait actuellement dans son bureau, tentant vainement de raisonner le survivant.

- C'EST IMPOSSIBLE HARRY !! Beugla-t-il pour la troisième fois depuis trois minutes.

- Il faut que j'y aille ! Plaida Harry. C'est notre dernière chance avant Noël !

- C'est hors de question, c'est bien trop dangereux ! Contra Seamus.

- Je suis aurors Seamus ! Protesta Harry.

- Justement. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, Harry ? Demanda-t-il sur un ton de défi. Salut les enfants, ne bougez plus cet homme que vous adorez est un deatheater dangereux, expelliarmus, obliviate ? Ironisa Seamus. C'est ridicule Harry ! Tu vas mettre en danger notre monde et comment crois-tu que Malfoy réagira quand il te verra en face de lui ? Tu crois qu'il va t'asseoir sur ses genoux et te lire un merveilleux conte de noël ??

Harry eut un bref frisson de dégoût en pensant aux genoux de Malfoy mais se reprit rapidement.

- Sois sérieux Harry, il y a beaucoup de muggles là-bas et des enfants qui plus est. Et Draco n'attendra pas de savoir ce que tu auras à lui dire, il transplanera sur le champ ! Et cette fois on le perdra pour de bon, parce qu'il ne se fera plus avoir !

Harry inspira profondément.

- Il faut que j'essaie Seamus, je n'en peux plus…

Harry avait physiquement l'air épuisé mais Seamus gageait qu'il y avait plus qu'il ne lui disait pas.

- … et si j'utilisais du polyjuice ? Il ne me reconnaîtrait pas. Ou je le stupefixe et j'efface la mémoire des enfants ensuite…

- Harry… Raisonna Seamus. Tu es auror, tu sais que tu ne peux pas faire ça !

- Il faut que je fasse quelque chose, je suis désolé Seamus mais c'est important. Je t'ai engagé pour le retrouver, tu l'as fait, je te paierai ce que je te dois, ton travail est terminé… Annonça Harry laconiquement.

- Alors on en est là ? Questionna Seamus incrédule.

- Je suis désolé Seamus… Donne-moi l'adresse. Reprit-il plus fermement.

Seamus songea une seconde à ne pas lui donner mais il savait qu'Harry avait raison. Son travail était terminé désormais. Il tendit à Harry l'adresse de la petite librairie de quartier et Harry s'engouffra dans le couloir.

**Merci d'avoir lu jusque là, des remarques? Des commentaires? Des questions? Une petite review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Le Conteur**

**Genre**: je suis pas très sûre…

**Pairing**: je suis pas très sûre non plus!! LOL Normalement RW/DM

**Rating**: M tardif

**Disclaimer**: Tous les persos présents dans cet OS sont à JKR exceptés Tom, Robert, la libraire et les mioches…

PS: j'ai pris certaines libertés concernant Thorfinn et Laura qui appartiennent eux aussi à JKR.

**Note de l'auteure 1** : C'est un cadeau pour Ham, un cadeau de Noël... très, très, très en retard... A la base c'est un OS mais finalement ce sera une fic courte. Les personnages principaux apparaissent relativement tardivement...

**Note de l'auteure 2** : Pour les prénoms, veuillez prononcer Agnès : Ague Nesse. Merci.

**Note de l'auteure 3** : J'ai mis la traduction de certains mots entre parenthèses.

**Note de l'auteure 4** : Merci pour toutes vos reviews, ce n'est pas un pairing courant et c'est un bonheur d'avoir vos impressions. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira…

**Chapitre 4**

Il guettait depuis le coin de la rue depuis quelques minutes déjà, ses réflexes d'aurors aux aguets, il n'avait eu aucun mal à repérer la petite librairie isolée, une pancarte de taille généreuse indiquait à l'entrée que le Conteur les gratifiait d'une visite exceptionnelle.

Le cœur d'Harry n'avait jamais battu si vite en mission, il était pourtant si familier avec les décharges d'adrénaline pulsant dans ses veines envoyant de sourdes décharges à son cœur alors qu'il s'approchait sans bruit de sa proie mais aujourd'hui, il sentait bien que c'était un autre type de mission qu'il effectuait, il se disait qu'il fallait absolument que son stratagème fonctionne, il le devait à son ami, il n'avait pas réellement songé à ce qu'il allait dire à Malfoy mais uniquement à un moyen de pression. C'était la manière dont il fallait procéder avec ce genre d'individu, constata-t-il sombrement.

Il avança jusqu'à l'entrée de la boutique, revêtu d'une longue cape à capuchon, ironisant intérieurement qu'il n'avait jamais autant ressemblé à un deatheater en mission qu'aujourd'hui.

Il fut légèrement irrité par le tintement de la petite clochette lorsqu'il franchit la porte mais personne ne se retourna.

La scène était surréaliste. Draco Malfoy, Prince de Glace, slytherin et deatheater à la marque aussi sombre que l'âme qui la lui avait gravée à même la chair, était assis sur le sol de la vieille bibliothèque entouré d'enfant aux yeux brillants d'admiration, ses longs cheveux blonds chatouillaient ses épaules et sa voix douce se répercutait fièrement sur les murs peu solides du local exiguë, pas une once d'arrogance dans cette voix s'adressant aux petits si ce n'est cette allure aristocratique qui ne l'avait pas quittée.

Et le Conteur ouvrit la bouche, dans un silence sépulcral.

- Hogwarts était toujours merveilleux à Noël. La neige recouvrait le parc et sa pelouse, les tourelles du château et les manteaux des élèves mais aussi la cabane du vieux garde chasse.

- Le garde chasse, c'est Hagrid ! Interrompit la voix d'une petite fille aux longs cheveux bruns.

- Oui même que c'est un géant ! Affirma un autre garçon.

Draco sourit, les enfants aimaient toujours ses histoires. Ils en connaissaient chaque personnage à présent que ce soit aux confins des villages les plus retirés du Chili ou en pleins cœur des ruelles crasseuses du Londres muggle. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que grâce à ces têtes blondes, il avait enfin une place, une place à lui, qu'il s'était créée seul, pas une place imposée d'autorité, pas une place qu'il devait à sa réputation, pas une place achetée par ses biens, mais quelque chose qu'il avait fabriqué, construit, forgé, lui, pour lui et c'était en quelques sortes sa pénitence.

Harry de son côté eut un pincement au cœur en repensant au demi-géant qu'il ne visitait plus très souvent, il se fit alors la promesse que dès que toute cette histoire aurait pris fin, il passerait chez Hagrid.

- Tout est magique à Noël à Hogwarts et les sapins aussi… les petits sujets chantent toujours ses chants de Noël, les boules changent de couleur selon l'humeur des étudiants qui passent devant, parfois l'ange et l'étoile sur la cime des sapins se rejoignent et dansent sur une mélodie que personne ne connait avant de reprendre leur place sur la pointe épineuse. Et le repas est toujours merveilleux. Pleins de desserts et de surprises. Et à la lueur des bougies, le regard du vieux directeur s'illumine et devient un brin malicieux. Et ça ne présage jamais rien de bon… surtout lorsqu'il a son chapeau en papier sur la tête, celui qu'on trouve dans les crackers de Noël enchantés.

- Est-ce que c'est toujours le Nain qui décore les sapins ? Demanda un garçon d'une dizaine d'année un poil arrogant.

Draco sourit. Il reconnaissait bien ce ton, c'était celui qu'il employait lorsqu'il parlait du Professeur Flitwik, un peu supérieur, un peu hautain…

Décidément, Malfoy n'avait pas changé, il affublait toujours les gens qui l'entouraient de misérables surnoms, pourtant Harry avait l'étrange sensation que ce surnom raisonnait presqu'affectueusement et avait perdu tout le mépris et l'arrogance avec lesquels il avait jadis été employé.

Puis la nostalgie s'empara de tout son être alors qu'il revivait les Noëls à Hogwarts à travers les histoires de Malfoy, sa maison, son foyer, il n'avait découvert le sens magique de cette fête qu'à Hogwarts au cœur de ses lumières et de ses banquets somptueux, il avait aimé Noël pour la première fois entre les vieux murs de pierre de cette impressionnante bâtisse. Et la magie avait alors revêtu un tout autre sens.

- Le professeur Flitwik décore toujours le sapin du grand Hall. Ajouta Draco. Et il fait voltiger les décorations d'un seul et même sort alors que Peeves essaie toujours désespérément d'exploser les décorations de petits cailloux avant qu'elles n'ornent le majestueux sapin du Grand Hall. Et puis Peeves a toujours de mauvais tours à jouer à Noël !

- Dîtes, Monsieur le Conteur, qu'est-ce que tu voudrais pour Noël ? Demanda une toute petite fille d'une voix timide.

Le regard de Draco s'assombrit considérablement et tous les enfants, même s'ils ne firent aucun commentaire, ne purent que noter que les yeux du Conteur brillaient anormalement fort.

Harry attendit la réponse avec une certaine impatience mêlée d'appréhension et sur l'instant il se demandait ce que pouvait bien souhaiter Malfoy dans sa présente situation.

- Remonter le temps… Avoua-t-il dans un souffle.

- Comme le balafré quand il a sauvé le…

Le petit garçon hésita un instant, semblant chercher les mots exacts employés par le Conteur lors d'une précédente histoire.

- … sale chien traître à son sang de Black…

Harry émit un hoquet étranglé sous le choc d'entendre une telle insulte dans la bouche d'un innocent petit garçon puis se surprit à sourire, ignorant complètement comment Malfoy avait pu avoir connaissance de ses agissements en troisième année, pensant que certaines choses resteraient immuables, il devait bien avouer qu'au milieu de tous ces enfants, racontant ce qui avait été une partie de sa vie, les insultes de Draco n'avaient plus la même signification, elles devenaient, s'avoua-t-il à contre cœur alors que Draco s'installait plus confortablement sur le sol, attendrissantes.

Draco ricana puis fut prit d'une légère quinte de toux. Il rougit imperceptiblement.

- Oui, en fait c'était le parrain du balafré. Annonça-t-il plus sobrement.

La bouche d'Harry s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois indigné à l'emploi du surnom honni et pourtant si familier. Ce qu'il ne nota pas pourtant c'était que le surnom avait tout perdu de sa morgue et de son mépris, il ne restait qu'un mot parmi d'autres, il n'était presque que son nom…

Draco fit une brève pause et continua son histoire.

- Ce que je n'ai jamais dit c'est que parfois, le Prince de Glace enviait le balafré…

- Ca veut dire quoi envier ? Interrogea un petit garçon roux d'à peine six ans.

- Ca veut dire qu'il était jaloux… Lui répondit une autre petite fille d'un air qui assurait l'assistance qu'elle savait tout des mystères de la vie.

- Parce qu'il avait un firebolt (éclair de feu) ? Questionna le rouquin.

Draco rit tendrement et l'attention d'Harry redoubla alors qu'il se souvenait avec précision de la réaction de Malfoy lorsque Sirius lui avait envoyé son firebolt.

- Non, parce qu'il avait des amis merveilleux. Souffla Draco comme s'il ne voulait pas qu'on l'entende.

- Oui le meilleur ami du héros, j'aime bien cette histoire ! Affirma une petite fille. Raconte-là encore s'il te plaît.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment une histoire de Noël… Observa Draco.

- Ben si quand le Prince de Glace l'a surpris avec Granger dans la neige ! Répliqua un autre garçon qui n'avait pas encore ouvert la bouche.

Draco soupira et Harry ricana lorsqu'il entendit le petit prononcer le nom de sa meilleure amie avec le même dédain qu'y mettait autrefois Malfoy puis rit de plus belle lorsqu'il se souvint de la tête que Malfoy avait tirée lorsqu'il lui avait joué ce tour dans la neige somme toute assez slytherin.

- D'accord. Accepta finalement Draco. Le Prince de Glace se trouvait sur un chemin perdu du parc, il pensait à Noël, il avait toujours aimé Noël, ce qu'il avait toujours préféré par-dessus tout, et même par-dessus les cadeaux, il fit un clin d'œil aux enfants, c'était les odeurs de noël…

- Comme l'odeur des marrons ? Proposa une petite brune.

- Oui et celle du pudding, du feu de bois, du sapin frais qui embaume son château la veille de Noël. Alors qu'il se promenait dans la forêt, ses deux amis l'avaient rejoint.

- C'était Crabbe et Goyle ! Je m'en rappelle parce que Crabbe il est mort pendant la bataille avec Voldemort quand le balafré il a pris le Prince de Glace sur son balai ! Observa une petite fille d'une huitaine d'année.

La mine de Draco s'assombrit lorsqu'il se remémora la douleur de perdre un ami, car quoiqu'il en pensât, Crabbe avait été un ami, audacieux et ambitieux le dernier jour mais loyal et fidèle sa vie durant.

Et Draco poursuivit alors qu'Harry suivait la scène avec intérêt. Il fut surpris d'entendre de la bouche de Malfoy les faits tels qu'ils s'étaient réellement déroulés alors qu'il s'était plutôt attendu à ce qu'il déforme la vérité pour en ressortir tel le héros qu'il n'avait jamais été mais les faits étaient là, dans la bouche de la fouine, sans aucun artifice exceptés ces surnoms qui raisonnaient presque tendrement dans la bouche de son ennemi.

- … il a trouvé Granger et le meilleur ami du héros. Poursuivit Draco.

- Comment il s'appelle ? Demanda un garçonnet.

- Ron… Souffla-t-il avec ce qui semblait être de la tendresse.

- Ben je croyais que c'était Weasle (la belette ou Weasmoche… mais littéralement la belette) ? Protesta la fille-qui-savait-tout-des-mystères-de-la-vie.

- Oui c'est Weasle… Rectifia-t-il précipitamment alors qu'Harry souriait d'entendre le nom de son meilleur ami pour la première fois dans cette bouche qui avait proféré tant d'horreur.

Et Harry l'écouta narrer ce morceau de leur vie dont il se rappelait chaque instant sans aucune honte ni embarras de la part de Malfoy, il conta la façon dont Harry l'avait humilié dans la neige devant ses deux meilleurs amis pour protéger les siens sous les rires joyeux des enfants dont les yeux brillaient d'excitation dès que Draco prononçait le mot neige, puis l'histoire touchant presque à sa fin, Harry se dit que l'instant était arrivé, il ôta théâtralement son capuchon et brandit sa baguette sans vaciller :

- Ne bouge plus Malfoy ! Intima-t-il gravement le tenant en respect de sa baguette du bout de la pièce.

Un hoquet de stupeur parcourut la petite assemblée et Draco leva les yeux et se figea, il se releva brusquement, se plaçant instinctivement devant les enfants, écartant légèrement les bras comme s'il érigeait une barrière protectrice.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de s'amuser de cette réaction, le monde avait basculé dans la folie : comme si lui, Harry Potter, aurait pu lever la main sur un quelconque enfant et comme si Draco Malfoy s'était fait un devoir de les protéger.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas et Seamus apparut.

- Harry ! Arrête ! C'est plein de muggles ici !

Draco restait figé, partagé entre son besoin de transplaner pour sauver sa peau, celui de protéger ces adorables enfants et celui de réduire le balafré en bouillie. Il sortit sa baguette et la brandit devant lui.

- Ecoute ton ami mudblood (sang-de-bourbe), Potter et retourne d'où tu viens ! Cracha-t-il méprisant.

Harry fut décontenancé l'espace d'un instant, le timbre de voix de Malfoy avait considérablement changé, il était dur et empli de mépris, tandis que la libraire s'extasiait :

- Monsieur le Conteur, c'est merveilleux ! Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir prévenu que vous projetiez cette représentation…

Draco voulant se faire rassurant pour les enfants entra dans le jeu :

- L'effet de surprise ma chère… Commenta-t-il avec une pointe d'arrogance.

Puis le murmure des enfants s'éleva dans la pièce alors que les deux ennemis se fusillaient du regard.

- Regarde, il a une cicatrice en forme d'éclair comme le balafré… Chuchota un petit garçon.

- Alors c'est un héros ! Lui répondit logiquement une petite fille.

- Mais il veut faire du mal au Conteur avec sa baguette alors c'est pas un héros… Murmura une autre petite fille.

- Et puis le Conteur il a dit que le meilleur ami du balafré, il est roux… observa un petit garçon très justement. Et lui, il est pas roux ! Constata-t-il en pointant Seamus du doigt.

Au cœur de ses intenses réflexions et des regards chargés d'une haine tenace et légendaire qu'échangeaient les deux jeunes hommes, l'atmosphère s'était gelée, et la scène se cristallisa d'elle-même lorsqu'une une petite fille d'à peine trois ans se leva et entoura fermement la jambe de Draco de ses deux minuscules petits bras et demanda d'une petite voix fluette :

- Est-ce que tu vas tuer le Conteur, Monsieur le balafré ?

Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent d'horreur lorsque la petite fille lâcha la jambe de Draco et vint se placer juste devant lui en écartant ses deux petits bras et en disant d'une voix ferme :

- Parce que je te laisserai pas faire !

Harry resta interdit et un long silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce, la libraire avait les yeux émerveillés croyant pertinemment qu'il s'agissait d'une représentation alors que le cœur de Seamus battait à tout rompre priant pour qu'Harry ne fasse rien de répréhensible. Harry, lui avait l'esprit vide, comment ce perfide petit imposteur pouvait générer tant d'admiration chez ces petits êtres innocents ?

Puis il se secoua finalement lorsque la voix de Malfoy s'éleva :

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire Potter ? Demanda-t-il en se replaçant devant la petite. Tu vas me tuer devant ces enfants ? Vas-y, lance-moi l'avada, le Ministère sera ravi d'avoir à couvrir un scandale médiatique la veille de Noël.

- Ca fait des mois qu'on te cherche Malfoy ! Esquiva Harry.

- Et bien, tu devras encore attendre quelques mois pour me faire la peau Potter ! Je n'ai pas l'intention de me rendre ! Affirma Draco.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Transplaner devant tous les muggles ? Défia dangereusement Harry.

- Ne me tente pas ! Menaça froidement Malfoy.

Harry se reprit, il n'était pas là pour se battre avec son ennemi de toujours, il n'avait pas bravé tous ces mois de recherches pour voir ses efforts réduits à rien. Il inspira profondément puis se décida :

- Je suis là pour te proposer un marché.

- Vraiment ? Demanda ironiquement Draco. Quel genre de marché ? J'accepte de baisser ma baguette et tu me tueras sans me torturer ?

Le visage d'Harry se crispa.

- Non. Rétorqua-t-il fermement s'empêchant visiblement de perdre son calme. Mais je sais à quel point tu meurs d'envie de revoir tes parents…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens pour en apprécier toutes les répercussions qui ne se firent pas attendre alors que le visage de Draco se décomposait.

- Je refuse d'aller à Azkaban ! S'emporta Draco.

- Je ne comptais pas t'y envoyer. Protesta encore Harry. Personne ne sait que je te recherche à part quelques rares amis… je n'ai pas fait tout ça pour te nuire, crois-le ou non !

- Non je ne le crois pas ! Asséna Malfoy sans surprise.

- N'abuse pas de ma patience Malfoy, mon offre a une durée limitée dans le temps ! Prévint Harry.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu voudras en échange hein ? Demanda hargneusement Draco.

- Je…

Et d'un coup, sa requête lui apparut bien stupide.

- Je voudrais que tu passes la soirée de Noël avec moi !

Un rire tonitruant retentit dans la petite librairie de Londres.

- Ne te fiche pas de moi Potter ! Tu vas me vendre aux aurors à la première occasion ! Contesta Draco une fois remis de son fou rire dément.

- Non ! Se défendit Harry. Ecoute Malfoy libre à toi de me croire ou non, mais voici les termes du marché : je t'emmène voir tes parents à Azkaban, tu passes la soirée de Noël avec moi et tu es libre, je te relâche.

Draco renifla avec dédain.

- Où est le piège ?

- Il n'y a pas de piège !

- Alors dis-moi le bala… Potter, se reprit-il en croisant le regard d'un enfant, pourquoi le grand Harry Potter voudrait passer la soirée de Noël avec moi ? Qu'est-ce que ton esprit pervers et dépravé a encore imaginé !

Harry écarquilla les yeux d'horreur au sous entendu.

- T'es un grand malade Malfoy ! S'exclama-t-il nauséeux. Sache que je ne passe jamais la soirée de Noël seul !

Cette fois ce fut Draco qui prit un air dégoûté.

- C'est toi le grand malade Potter !

- Ecoute Malfoy, tu viens à cette soirée de Noël et je t'emmène voir tes parents et tu n'entendras plus jamais parler de moi, décide-toi, maintenant ou je te conduis à Azkaban et tu auras tout le loisir de voir tes parents jusqu'à la fin de ta vie depuis l'intérieur d'une cellule ! S'emporta Harry.

Draco sentit une petite main tremblante se serrer très fort dans la sienne et ce fut ce qui l'incita à mettre fin à la petite joute verbale.

- Très bien Potter mais à une condition.

- Je t'écoute. Je garde ma baguette et à la moindre entourloupe de ta part, je n'hésiterai pas.

Harry soupira.

- Marché conclu !

Le moment était surréaliste, Malfoy avait accepté de passer Noël en compagnie d'Harry Potter.

- Maintenant Potter, remet ton capuchon et baisse ta baguette, je te suivrais.

Harry obtempéra, un peu nerveux. Puis Draco se tourna vers les enfants et la libraire levant sa baguette :

- Obliviate ! Lança-t-il rapidement avant de se rasseoir.

Les enfants se prirent la tête entre leurs petites mains un peu étourdis des suites du sort et Draco en profita :

- Et c'est ainsi que le Prince de Glace se précipita en courant vers le château, persuadé d'avoir été la victime d'un esprit malfaisant ! Voilà les enfants, l'histoire est terminée pour aujourd'hui.

Un murmure désapprobateur se fit entendre puis une petite voix timide s'éleva au dessus des autres :

- Quand est-ce que tu vas revenir Monsieur le Conteur ?

- Bientôt petite, bientôt.

Draco remit élégamment sa cape, remercia la libraire qui le paya généreusement et inclina la tête vers Harry, signal qu'ils pouvaient y aller.

- Met ton capuchon, avertit Harry, les aurors patrouillent ce coin aujourd'hui, je ne veux pas risquer qu'on se fasse prendre.

Malfoy eut un sourire ironique et Harry sut qu'il ne le croyait pas, il était persuadé qu'il allait le vendre aux aurors ou le transférer directement à Azkaban, alors pourquoi avait-il accepté de le suivre ?

Seamus leur emboîta le pas alors que Harry veillait à ce que Draco reste près de lui, il n'avait pas confiance non plus.

- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes en faire ? Demanda Seamus une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

- Ne parle pas de moi comme si je n'étais pas là Finnigan ! Interpela Draco.

- Justement Seamus, je me disais que… enfin, je ne peux pas l'emmener chez moi tu comprends…

- Oui Ron le tuerait c'est sûr !

Harry eut un petit sourire énigmatique que Seamus n'interrogea pas.

- Eh bien, peut-être qu'il pourrait… tu sais… juste quelques jours… jusqu'à Noël… loger chez toi… ? Termina Harry dans un souffle qu'il espérait que Seamus n'aurait pas entendu.

- Pas question Harry ! Cho ne sera jamais d'accord ! Et puis c'est Malfoy bon sang ! Protesta vigoureusement le détective.

- Finnigan ! Je suis toujours là ! Répliqua férocement Draco.

- Mais peut-être Neville…

- QUOI ?? Plutôt crever Potter ! Je te préviens ! Eructa Draco.

Harry soupira, il ne voyait pas où le jeune homme pourrait loger…

- Attend ! Interrompit Seamus. Je crois que j'ai trouvé ! Mais il faut qu'on aille tout de suite à Azkaban !

Ni Harry et ses réflexes sur développés ni Seamus et ses talents de détective ne virent Draco dégainer sa baguette et la pointer sur eux sans merci.

- Je savais bien que ta proposition n'était pas nette Potter ! Tu ne m'auras pas ! S'écria Draco bondissant souplement en travers de leur chemin.

Harry, abasourdi, tenta tout de même de calmer Malfoy.

- Relaxe Malfoy ! Je ne sais même pas de quoi parle Seamus.

Le regard de Draco vacilla quelques instants alors que ses iris de mercure voyageaient de l'un à l'autre sans que toutefois il n'abaisse sa baguette.

- Explique-toi Finnigan ! Intima Draco.

Et Seamus poussa sa chance :

- Pas avec ce truc pointé sur moi dans une rue muggle ! Asséna-t-il.

Draco fit mine de réfléchir quelques secondes puis abaissa sa baguette de moitié, jetant un œil alentour, il n'obéirait jamais à un sang mêlé.

Seamus voulut protester mais Harry lui lança un regard lui signifiant qu'il ne devait pas aller trop loin.

- Bon, accepta Seamus, je connais relativement bien l'un des gardiens de Azkaban…

Le regard de Draco changea et des ridules s'imprimèrent sur son front sous l'intense concentration.

- … donc si Malfoy doit aller voir son père en douce, poursuivit Seamus pour Harry, ça peut servir et peut-être que si on lui expliquait la situation quelle qu'elle soit, adressa-t-il une fois à Harry, il accepterait de le loger quelques jours…

Puis Seamus se tourna vers Draco :

- Tom est quelqu'un de formidable et il a trois enfants, si jamais tu touches à un cheveu de sa famille Malfoy, je te traquerai pour t'exterminer en personne ! Menaça Seamus.

- Ooouuuh, J'en tremble déjà ! Se moqua Draco.

- Il n'a rien fait à ces enfants Seamus, je doute qu'il fasse quelque chose à ceux-là ! Reste à savoir si Tom acceptera…

- Et bien, il m'estime beaucoup… Draco émit un son ressemblant à se méprendre à une marque d'indignation… alors peut-être que si toi tu venais avec moi, il ne pourrait pas nous dire non…

- J'imagine que c'est faisable… Acquiesça Harry, une moue dubitative sur les lèvres.

- Bien, ne perdons pas de temps, Tom finit son service dans une heure…

- Finnigan, est-ce tu… tu n'aurais pas des… Argh ! C'est ridicule ! Se morigéna Draco.

Seamus afficha un sourire narquois qui ne lui ressemblait guère, Draco voyait bien qu'il jubilait mais Harry était persuadé qu'il ne céderait rien avant que les mots ne traversent les lèvres de Malfoy. Cependant c'était mal le connaître, Harry savait bien que l'orgueil de Malfoy dépassait toute 

mesure : il ne le demanderait jamais même si l'envie lui brûlait littéralement la gorge, alors Harry donna un léger coup de coude à Seamus, il avait pitié quelque part et Seamus ouvrit donc la bouche.

- Tes parents vont bien Malfoy, ton père est plus méprisant que jamais et ta mère… et bien je dirais que même en prison elle se prend pour une princesse ! Assura Seamus.

Draco ne put réprimer un sourire. Il envoyait ces paquets à ses parents mais il n'avait jamais rien en retour, ses parents auraient très bien pu être morts sans qu'il n'en sache rien et le fait de les savoir en vie était un réel soulagement pour lui.

Ils trouvèrent une ruelle déserte et s'apprêtèrent à transplaner vers la prison quand Harry tendit son bras à Draco.

- Hors de question que je te touche Potter !

Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent.

- Ne fais pas l'enfant Malfoy ! Rabroua Harry. Je ne suis pas idiot ! Qu'est-ce qui me dit que c'est bien à Azkaban que tu transplaneras si je te laisse transplaner seul !

- Je t'ai donné ma parole non ? S'indigna Draco.

- Pour ce qu'elle vaut…

Draco fit volte face, Harry échappa de peu à un sort plus que douloureux. Seamus avait agrippé Draco et avait transplané sans ménagement.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la prison, Tom était encore là. Il semblait occupé à remplir un rapport et leva son regard étonné vers ses visiteurs.

- Monsieur Finnigan ? Son visage s'éclaira, il appréciait sincèrement le détective.

- Salut Tom. Répondit Seamus.

- Monsieur Potter, quel honneur ! S'exclama le gardien.

Il se leva promptement et serra chaleureusement la main d'Harry alors que Draco levait les yeux au ciel visiblement agacé. Harry avait toujours monopolisé l'attention, c'était indéniable.

Puis le regard de Tom se trouva attiré vers le troisième homme.

- Vous l'avez trouvé ? S'adressa-t-il à Seamus.

Draco soupira.

- Je suis juste là.

Harry ne put réprimer un sourire. Draco détestait vraiment être ignoré.

- Oui, nous l'avons retrouvé et c'est pour cela que je suis là, je voulais vous demander un service. Posa prudemment Seamus.

- Bien sûr, tout ce que vous voudrez Monsieur Finnigan.

- Et bien, nous n'avons nulle part où loger Malfoy jusqu'à Noël et nous avons besoin de quelqu'un de confiance…

- Eh bien nous avons bien quelques cellules de libres…

Le regard paniqué de Malfoy transperça Harry qui se sentit obligé de prendre la parole.

- Non, Tom, Malfoy n'ira pas en prison en fait, il va venir chez moi après Noël mais on se demandait si vous pouviez l'héberger jusque là.

Les yeux de Tom s'écarquillèrent et son visage se ferma. Il hésitait et Seamus craignait qu'il ne refuse lorsque le gardien ouvrit enfin la bouche.

- C'est que… vous voyez si ce n'était que moi mais… j'ai des enfants Monsieur Finnigan…

Draco était clairement offensé et ne se priva pas de le montrer.

- Qu'est-ce que vous croyez que je vais les égorger pendant leur sommeil ?! S'indigna-t-il.

Mais Tom ne goûta pas la presque plaisanterie et ne savait clairement pas comment prendre ces mots.

Ce fut Harry qui rassura le gardien.

- Malfoy est conteur pour enfant, je vous donne ma parole et la sienne qu'il ne touchera pas à un cheveu de vos enfants. De plus ce n'est que pour une semaine, je viendrai le chercher pour le réveillon de Noël… tout ce que vous aurez à faire c'est jeter un œil sur lui, il ne s'enfuira pas…

Tom dévisagea Draco, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il avait de sérieuses interrogations sur le fait que cet homme d'apparence si froide et inaccessible puisse avoir quoique ce soit à faire avec des enfants.

Toutefois et comme l'avait prédit Seamus, il ne pouvait rien refuser à deux figures aussi imposantes et il acquiesça.

Harry toussota, il y avait deux ou trois détails qu'il hésitait à révéler…

- Tom, il faut que je vous dise que Malfoy conservera sa baguette…

Le regard du gardien se fit plus inquiet.

- Ne craignez rien, il ne l'utilisera pas… Assura Harry. N'est-ce pas Malfoy ? Prononça-t-il comme un avertissement.

Il se tourna vers le principal intéressé pour qu'il confirme sans détour ses dires. Le jeune homme afficha un sourire narquois avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

- Oui enfin sauf si…

Les yeux du gardien s'écarquillèrent de stupeur.

- Il ne fera rien Tom. Réitéra Harry fermement. Il… plaisante…

Harry se tut quelques instants, ces mots dans sa bouche lui semblaient bien incongrus, c'était quelques mots qu'il n'aurait jamais associé ensemble !

Tom jaugea Malfoy du regard quelques instants, puis consentit finalement. Toute la bande transplana donc chez le gardien. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, des cris de joie l'accueillirent, leurs ainés étaient revenus de Hogwarts pour les vacances de Noël et la petite dernière sauta dans les bras de son père avant de remarquer la présence de Malfoy.

- Whoua ! S'exclama la fillette d'une dizaine d'année. Vous êtes le Conteur ?? Demanda-t-elle les yeux pleins d'étoiles.

Harry scruta Malfoy et crut bon de lui rappeler les dents serrées :

- Pas de bêtises Malfoy ou tu peux dire adieu à la visite à tes parents et à ta liberté !

Draco ne répondit pas mais Harry put observer sa mâchoire se contracter plus que d'ordinaire et il s'avança vers la petite fille non sans asséner un violent coup de coude dans les côtes de son ennemi intime.

Puis les trois hommes purent voir Draco s'agenouiller pour se mettre à la hauteur de la fillette.

- Oui c'est bien moi, petite. Tu es déjà venue écouter mes histoires ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix douce qu'Harry n'avait plus entendue depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la librairie.

La fillette hocha la tête.

- Oui, quand j'étais chez Tante Helda parce que maman avait encore été convoquée par le directeur Flitwick parce que Jimmy avait encore utilisé une invention des Weasley qu'il avait eue par Peeves parce qu'il a été privé de sorties à HogsMead parce qu'il avait inondé les trois derniers étages du château quand il avait jeté une des pilules dans les toilettes du 5e étage et qu'il avait…

- Euh, Agnès, interrompit sa mère depuis l'entrée, je crois qu'il est inutile que Monsieur le Conteur soit mis au courant des trois dernières années de notre vie !

- Est-ce que tu vas dormir ici, Monsieur le Conteur ? Demanda la fillette les yeux brillants.

- Eh bien, ton papa a dit que je pouvais rester quelques jours, jusqu'à Noël !

- OUAIS !! S'exclama la fillette.

Puis elle fit signe à Draco de s'approcher plus près de son doigt minuscule. Elle approcha sa bouche de l'oreille de l'ex-slytherin et chuchota :

- Je suis contente que tu sois là pour Noël parce que papa il sait pas raconter les histoires lui…

Et Draco prit sa mine la plus sérieuse bien qu'il essayât désespérément de masquer son sourire avant de chuchoter à son tour :

- C'est une chance alors, parce que je connais pleins d'histoires de Noël !

Les traits de la petite fille se contractèrent et elle fronça les sourcils avant de demander inquiète :

- Est-ce qu'il y a Voldemort dans tes histoires de Noël ?

Draco lui adressa un sourire rassurant.

- Est-ce que tu as déjà entendu l'histoire où le balafré parvient enfin à neutraliser Voldemort ?

Il jeta un coup d'œil nerveux en direction du dit balafré.

- Celle où il sauve le Prince de Glace des flammes de la Salle sur Demande ?

Draco hocha la tête.

- Oui, je l'ai déjà entendue. Affirma la fillette.

- Et bien, cette histoire est la dernière avec Voldemort. Ce jour-là, le balafré a vaincu Voldemort pour de bon et grâce à lui tous les sorciers sont heureux maintenant.

La fillette afficha un sourire satisfait et galopa jusqu'à la cuisine.

Harry, Seamus et le gardien étaient éberlués. Comment Draco pouvait-il être si bon avec les enfants ? Comment cet arrogant petit fils de Satan pouvait se montrer si tendre et compréhensif, comment pouvait-il être rassurant et plus important, depuis quand savait-il afficher autre chose que des sourires méprisants ?

- Vous voyez, nargua Draco, pas de massacre !

Il afficha un sourire suffisant qu'Harry lui aurait bien arraché avec ses ongles. Harry s'éloigna cependant de ses rêveries meurtrières et reprit d'un ton ferme.

- Tom, s'il ne fait que ne serait-ce cligner un œil de travers, contactez-moi sur le champ, et je ne plaisante pas Malfoy ! Il restera chez vous jusqu'à vendredi, vendredi matin, je viendrai le chercher et nous passerons la journée à la prison.

- Oh mais je peux l'amener si vous voulez Mr. Potter, je dois m'y rendre de toute manière, ça vous évitera le détour…

Harry observa Tom puis Draco mais demeurait relativement sceptique.

- Je ne sais pas si c'est très prudent. Objecta-t-il.

Draco s'approcha d'Harry et lorsqu'il ne fut qu'à quelques centimètres de son visage il souffla :

- On a peur que je te file entre les doigts Potter…

- Nous avons un accord Malfoy ! Ne me force pas à te mettre sous imperius ! Menaça l'auror.

Draco lui lança un regard noir et lui tourna le dos pour rejoindre la femme de Tom dans ce qui devait être la cuisine.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Mr. Potter tout se passera bien, j'ai l'habitude des prisonniers.

Harry hocha la tête et serra chaleureusement la main du gardien. Il ne savait trop quoi penser, il avait vu Malfoy avec ces enfants mais il le connaissait aussi depuis tant d'années et il ne pouvait chasser le spectre du Deatheater en devenir qu'il avait connu, qu'il avait battu et qu'il avait même sauvé.

Puis il fit signe à Seamus qu'il était temps pour eux de s'en aller.

- Tu veux qu'on aille prendre un verre ? Proposa Seamus. Cho ne rentrera que très tard ce soir.

- Cho ? Cho Chang ? Tu es marié avec Cho ?

Seamus afficha un sourire goguenard et gêné. Il n'avait pas oublié qu'Harry et Cho avaient été proches à Hogwarts et même s'il ne doutait pas qu'Harry soit heureux avec Ginny, Cho avait tout de même été son premier flirt.

- Oui, on s'est rencontré par hasard alors que je bossais sur une affaire assez louche et puis on s'est revus et maintenant nous en sommes là. Crut-il bon de se justifier.

- Ca me fait plaisir pour toi Seamus. Ecoute je suis désolé de la façon dont je t'ai traité ces derniers jours, je n'aurais jamais revu Malfoy sans toi ! Tenta de s'excuser maladroitement Harry.

- Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire pourquoi tu voulais absolument le retrouver et quels sont les termes de ce stupide marché ?

- Je ne peux pas Seamus, je ne suis même pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée.

Harry soupira et baissa la tête.

- C'est une histoire tellement étrange, complètement surréaliste ! Et malheureusement il y a peu de chance pour qu'elle se termine comme un conte de fée… Laissa échapper Harry malgré lui.

Seamus avait les yeux dans le vague lorsqu'ils franchirent la porte d'un minuscule pub muggle. L'endroit était plutôt glauque et les vitrines crasseuses n'inspiraient décidément pas confiance mais Seamus avait appris que dans ce genre d'endroit la discrétion était assurée. Le pub était désert, quelques fauteuils rouges étaient disposés ça et là autour de minuscules tables rondes à l'aspect douteux, les banquettes de sky étaient à vif et les craquelures devaient probablement blesser les cuisses des rares femmes qui osaient franchir la porte de ce bar.

Son regard se porta instinctivement sur le comptoir qui semblait collant et luisait de substances encore non définies. Le barman ne valait guère mieux, son tablier qu'on devinait avoir été blanc était maculé de la même crasse qui recouvrait la pièce et le morceau de tissu rapiécé qu'il utilisait pour essuyer les verres faisait peine à voir. Mais Seamus s'avança, bravant les émanations d'urines qui embaumaient la pièce.

- Un bourbon et…

Il se tourna vers Harry qui hocha la tête.

- Mettez-en deux ! Merci.

Une fois confortablement installés leur verre à la main, Harry posa la question qui le taraudait depuis longtemps.

- Est-ce que tu crois que c'est encore un coup fourré de sa part... ? Honnêtement, Malfoy, conteur pour enfant, c'est tout simplement inconcevable !

- Je ne sais pas Harry, tu sais que je n'ai jamais aimé Malfoy mais je ne sais pas si tu l'as observé avec ces enfants, il a quelque chose dans le regard…

Harry leva les yeux au ciel en riant :

- Oh je t'en prie pas toi aussi !

- Sérieusement Harry peut-être que tout ça l'a fait réfléchir, peut-être qu'il a voulu s'amender en choisissant de donner un peu de bonheur aux enfants…

- Malfoy, donner du bonheur aux enfants ? On a carrément franchi le miroir !

Seamus ricana puis redevint soudain très sérieux.

- Les gens changent Harry… J'ai vu pas mal d'horreur depuis que je suis dans le métier mais s'il y a bien une chose que j'ai retenue c'est celle-là, plus souvent en mal parfois en bien mais les gens changent.

Harry soupira profondément puis avala le reste de son verre d'un trait, peu désireux de s'attarder dans cet endroit, et fourra sa main dans sa poche d'où il tira une épaisse enveloppe qu'il tendit à Seamus.

- Je crois que ceci te revient, il y a suffisamment pour payer tes indics et tous les autres frais occasionnés par l'enquête ainsi qu'un supplément pour ton excellent travail, et… hum… j'ai entendu dire que tu préférais les coupures… Hésita Harry.

- C'est exact. Confirma Seamus.

Harry se leva brusquement et tendit la main à Seamus.

- Merci pour tout Seamus.

- Pas de problème, si tu as besoin, tu as mon numéro maintenant.

Harry hocha la tête et s'en alla.

Lorsqu'il rentra à son appartement, Harry trouva un Ron fou furieux vociférant d'incompréhensibles onomatopées lui étant de toute évidence destinées.

- MAIS ENFIN OU EST-CE QUE TU ETAIS PASSE ?? J'AI EU ZABINI SUR LE DOS TOUTE LA JOURNEE ! CET IMBECILE A VOULU AVERTIR LE MINISTRE DE TA DISPARITION ! JE LES AI EMPECHES DE JUSTESSE DE LANCER UNE ESCOUADE A TA RECHERCHE !

Harry haussa un sourcil.

- Une escouade ? Genre « il faut sauver l'auror Potter » ??

Ron afficha un demi-sourire avant de lui faire un geste de la main sans équivoque et de lui balancer un coussin dans la figure.

- Imbécile ! Une chance que ça ne soit pas parvenu aux oreilles d'Hermione j'aurais encore dû gérer une crise d'hystérie !

- Ne fais pas le modeste t'es devenu un pro, Ron ! Flatta faussement Harry.

Ron lui tendit son majeur avant de se diriger vers le téléphone qui sonnait avec insistance ; Il décrocha le combiné et leva les yeux au ciel, ça ne pouvait être qu'une seule personne :

- Oui Hermione… non… non… juste à côté de moi… QUOI ?? Non Hermione, il n'aurait jamais transplané dans la jungle amazonienne sans nous prévenir… des piranhas ?? Mais qui t'as raconté ça ? Un coéquipier d'Oliver ? Mais comment il… ? Non laisse tomber je ne veux pas savoir. Harry va bien…

Il éloigna le combiné de son oreille et le tendit à Harry qui fit de grands gestes pour signifier à Ron qu'il ne voulait pas lui parler et qu'il devait inventer une excuse mais il était trop tard, Ron avait vendu la mèche et en ajoutant, reprenant la parole un sourire sadique aux lèvres :

- Il est juste à côté de moi Hermione, je te le passe…

Harry mima allégrement son meurtre par strangulation et lui donna un violent coup de coude dans les côtes au passage.

- Hermione ? Oui, bien sûr que je vais bien mais non je ne suis pas mort ! Je n'ai pas non plus été en Amazonie, je t'aurais prévenu voyons ! Il leva les yeux au ciel, un sourire amusé au bord des lèvres.

Il entendit la petite voix fluette et paniquée d'Hermione à l'autre bout du fil s'atténuer quelque peu puis Hermione ajouta :

- Ah oui, j'ai aussi un message pour vous de la part de Molly, elle ne veut pas de cadeau cette année et elle insiste…

Harry roula des yeux, comme s'il n'allait pas trouver le plus beau cadeau pour cette femme merveilleuse !

- Oh et Ginny me fait dire que… Il y eut un blanc… ben en fait elle te le dira elle-même, de vive voix…

Harry entendit un ricanement derrière Hermione qui devait sans aucun doute être celui de sa petite-amie.

- Harry est-ce que Ron et toi avaient déjà acheté les cadeaux… ? S'enquit-elle.

- Hermione on est lundi pour qui tu nous prends ?? S'indigna Harry se frappant le front du plat de la main et se morigénant intérieurement pour ne pas y être allé.

- Bien, alors je te dis à samedi.

- A samedi Hermione !

- Oh et dis à Ron de ne pas mettre cette horrible chemise violette ça jure avec ses cheveux ! Retint Hermione.

- Je lui dirai Hermione…

- Oh et ne mets pas ton pantalon de velours tu risques d'avoir trop chaud… Prévint-elle encore.

Harry soupira d'un agacement profond mêlé à une tendresse indéniable.

- Et n'oublie le costume de père noël pour Arthur !

- A samedi Hermione !

Et Harry raccrocha brusquement alors que Ron était affalé sur le canapé et ne tentait même pas de dissimuler son hilarité.

- Faux frère ! Invectiva Harry, ce qui n'eut d'autre conséquence que de faire redoubler le fou rire de Ron.

Puis il s'assit aux côtés de son ami.

- Comment c'était aujourd'hui ? Le terrain ? Demanda soudain Harry avec curiosité.

- On a attrapé Selwyn et Jugson… Lâcha Ron sans enthousiasme.

- QUOI ?? S'étouffa presque Harry.

Ron soupira longuement.

- C'est pour ça que Zabini voulait savoir où tu étais ! Je crois qu'il est frustré que le Survivant n'ait pas participé à la joute…

Harry était atterré, ils avaient attrapé deux des quatre deatheaters restant et il n'avait même pas pu être présent.

- Il nous reste plus que Rowle et…

Ron s'arrêta brusquement et détourna la tête vers la fenêtre sur sa gauche, il poussa un soupir inaudible et passa maladroitement une main dans ses cheveux.

- Malfoy… Termina Harry pour lui.

Ron tourna lentement la tête vers Harry et eut un étrange sourire et Harry sans même penser aux conséquences, fonça tête baissée et chuchota presque :

- Tu peux dire son nom tu sais…

- De quoi tu parles ? Cracha Ron avec hargne.

Harry se rétracta aussitôt.

- De rien, je…

Mais il ne put finir sa phrase, Ron se leva brutalement et fonça vers la salle de bain prendre une douche.

C'est probablement ce qu'Harry détestait le plus chez ce nouveau Ron, une seconde il plaisantait comme les meilleurs amis qu'ils étaient et la seconde d'après, Ron le toisait de ce regard vide qu'Harry avait appris à reconnaître et à détester plus que tout. Ces mouvements d'humeur étaient difficilement supportables et même s'il aurait dû y être habitué, Harry avait toujours cette lancinante douleur qui lui fendillait le cœur lorsqu'il voyait son ami s'éloigner toujours plus de lui.

Lorsque Ron sortit de la douche, il avait retrouvé le sourire et Harry ne put rien d'autre que de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, c'est ce qu'il faisait beaucoup depuis la fin de la guerre, en fait, c'est ce qu'il faisait toujours lorsque Ron était concerné.

- Tu veux qu'on aille fêter ça ce soir ? C'est moi qui invite ? Demanda Ron à peine sorti de la douche.

Harry détourna le regard.

- Hum… j'aimerais beaucoup mais j'ai déjà quelque chose pour ce soir…

Harry se mordit légèrement la lèvre lorsqu'il vit la déception dans les yeux de Ron. Son ami avait désespérément besoin de se changer les idées et il l'abandonnait. Il se rassura en pensant que ce n'était que pour son bien et il conservait dans un coin de son esprit l'espoir qu'il retrouverait son ami, celui avec lequel il avait un matin de septembre partagé un chariot entier de sucreries.

- Avec Ginny je suppose ?

- Euh… oui, avec Ginny, je dois passer la prendre au Burrow… Mentit Harry.

- Bon ben on remet ça à demain soir alors ? Proposa de nouveau Ron.

- Sans faute ! Accepta Harry avec enthousiasme.

- Aller Dom Juan, va te préparer ! Et t'auras intérêt à me raconter ce que t'as trafiqué toute l'après midi, je n'ai jamais vu Zabini aussi furieux !

- C'était hum… pour les cadeaux de Noël tu sais, enfin le tien plutôt…

Ce qui n'était pas un mensonge en soi…

- Oh ! Et qu'est-ce que tu m'as trouvé ? Quelque chose de spécial pour nos deux ans ? Minauda-t-il faussement.

- Oh oui ! Assura Harry. Quelque chose de vraiment spécial !

Et il se dirigea à son tour dans la salle de bain.

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, il se retrouva à faire les cent pas devant la porte du Burrow lorsqu'elle s'ouvrit sans prévenir à la volée.

- Harry chéri, veux-tu bien arrêter de faire les cent pas devant cette porte ! Gronda gentiment Molly.

- Oh je suis désolé, je ne pensais pas que vous m'aviez entendu ! S'excusa platement Harry.

- Merlin, Harry tu es aussi discret qu'un dragon dans un désert de glace. Intervint Arthur.

Harry eut la décence de rougir.

- Allons chéri, entre donc et dis-nous ce qui te tracasse, il nous reste un peu de thé et tu ne diras pas non à une part de tarte à la citrouille ?

Molly s'affaira et une fois qu'Harry eut bien entamé sa tasse de thé, il se décida à parler.

- Voilà, je voudrais amener quelqu'un samedi à la fête de Noël. Annonça-t-il hésitant.

- Bien sûr chéri, tes amis sont les bienvenus, voyons ! Se hâta de rassurer Molly.

- Ce n'est pas exactement un… ami…

Arthur fronça les sourcils. Il n'osait comprendre.

- Ecoute Harry, je pense que tu devrais d'abord en parler à Ginny, nous ne sommes pas les… Commença prudemment Arthur sous le regard interrogateur de Molly.

- Quoi ? Interrompit Harry.

Puis ses yeux s'écarquillèrent démesurément lorsqu'il comprit de quoi voulait parler Arthur.

- Mais non ! Voyons ! Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez ! J'aime Ginny ! Je ne la tromperai jamais ! Se défendit-il virulemment.

- Oh… Balbutia Arthur, je… suis désolé Harry, je ne voulais pas… S'excusa maladroitement Arthur, mort de honte.

- En fait, je voudrais juste vous demander de le traiter correctement, il ne sera pas le bienvenu à la soirée et ça m'aiderait beaucoup si…

- Et bien, et bien, que de mystère mon chéri. Ecoute si tu nous demandes de traiter correctement ton invité alors nous le ferons. Tu peux compter sur nous. Trancha Molly avec son éternel sourire bienveillant.

- Bien sur Harry. Ajouta Arthur.

Harry soupira de soulagement et savoura enfin sa part de tarte. La suite n'allait pas être des plus reposantes mais son instinct lui disait que c'était juste et il commençait à entrevoir une lueur d'espoir.

**Merci d'avoir lu jusque là…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Titre : **Le Conteur

**Genre**: je suis pas très sûre…

**Pairing**: je suis pas très sûre non plus!! LOL Normalement RW/DM

**Rating**: M tardif

**Disclaimer**: Tous les persos présents dans cet OS sont à JKR exceptés Tom et sa femme, Robert, la libraire et les mioches…

PS: j'ai pris certaines libertés concernant Thorfinn et Laura qui appartiennent eux aussi à JKR.

**Note de l'auteure 1** : C'est un cadeau pour Ham, un cadeau de Noël... très, très, très en retard (de presque deux années maintenant... J'ai honte!)... A la base c'est un OS mais finalement ce sera une fic courte. Les personnages principaux apparaissent relativement tardivement...

**Note de l'auteure 2** : Pour les prénoms, veuillez prononcer Agnès : Ague Nesse et Loreen : Lorine . Merci.

**Note de l'auteure 3** : Toutes mes excuses pour le retard effroyable. Merci à **Paprika Star** qui m'a récemment demandé si j'avais arrêté la fic. Je ne l'ai pas arrêtée du tout mais j'ai beaucoup moins de temps pour écrire que je ne le voudrais. Une chose est certaine chaque fic commencée sur ce site et les autres sera terminée, je ne peux pas vous donner de date précise mais un grand merci à vous de demander la suite, c'est très motivant pour moi et vos petits mots sont vraiment encourageants! Vivement l'été que je puisse me replonger sérieusement dans mes fics!

Encore toutes mes excuses...

Si vous en avez l'occasion, passez voir la fic que Hamelina et moi avons commencé (et que nous adorons!!!) **Trouble-Personne**, c'est un échange de mails entre Harry et Draco qui ne savent pas du tout qui est derrière l'écran. C'est un slash (rating M : what else?? lol) avec beaucoup de surprises...

* * *

La semaine passa rapidement et Harry eut du mal à croire qu'il était déjà à la veille du réveillon. Lorsque son réveil sonna, il s'extirpa doucement des bras de Ginny, restée pour la nuit, et se prépara pour une bien longue journée. Le gardien avait proposé à Harry de déposer Draco à Azkaban pour qu'il les rejoigne et s'épargne le trajet jusque chez Tom mais Harry n'en pouvait plus d'attendre, il n'avait eu aucune nouvelle de Tom de toute la semaine et cela l'avait poussé à imaginer toutes sortes de scénarii plus loufoques les uns que les autres. C'est pourquoi ce fut relativement nerveux qu'il frappa à la porte qui s'ouvrit sur une petite fille rousse à qui il tenta de se présenter avant d'être interrompu par un sonore :

« - PAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!! C'EST POUR TOI !!!! »

Puis la petite fille disparut aussi vite qu'elle était venue.

Le gardien surgit prestement sous les cris de sa fille dans l'encadrement de la porte un large sourire sur les lèvres.

« - Mr. Potter ? Je savais que vous ne résisteriez pas, Draco m'avait prévenu. s'exclama-t-il d'un ton enjoué. »

Harry écarquilla les yeux.

« - Dr… Draco… ? balbutia Harry.

- Oui il est encore dans la salle de bain, il sera là dans une minute, entrez, on prendra le petit déjeuner ensemble. invita-t-il chaleureusement.

- Euh… oui, merci. dit Harry non sans hésitation. »

Alors qu'Harry s'installait, il vit Draco sortir de la salle de bain et tout s'arrêta. Draco était splendide, rayonnant. Il portait un costume blanc, sous la veste, Harry pouvait voir son pull fin et près du corps épouser les courbes parfaites de son torse ni trop musclé, ni trop fin, un parfait équilibre de la nature. Il avait cette démarche gracieuse et nonchalante qui n'appartenait qu'à lui, une élégance et une distinction naturelle qui ne rendaient que justice à ses traits fins et aristocratiques bien que légèrement las. Il passa une main habile dans ses cheveux longs et repoussa une mèche qui lui barrait le regard, un regard glacé mais si doux lorsqu'il se posa sur la petite fille qu'Harry se surprit, non sans un profond dégoût, à penser qu'il était tout simplement magnifique.

Devant le regard insistant de Harry, Tom crut bon de préciser :

« - Draco n'avait rien à se mettre et il voulait être élégant pour aller voir ses parents alors ma femme a demandé à son frère de lui prêter un petit quelque chose et on l'a ajusté à sa taille.

- Ou… oui, bien… bien sûr. bégaya Harry. »

Il semblait que Draco se soit totalement fondu dans cette petite famille, Harry s'y sentait complètement étranger et l'incongruité de la situation le mettait très mal à l'aise.

« - Ah Potter ! Je ne suis même pas surpris. Vous voyez Tom… »

Tom lui adressa un large sourire tout en hochant la tête. Lorsqu'il vit une petite fusée rousse foncer sur la jambe de Draco.

« - Tu vas t'en aller ? »

Harry fut choqué de voir des larmes dans les grands yeux verts de cette petite. Elle avait levé un regard plein d'espoir vers Draco et elle n'attendait qu'une chose, qu'il réfute ce qu'elle pouvait pourtant constater de ses yeux.

Harry observa Draco s'accroupir près d'elle et passer son bras autour de sa taille, un bras plein de tendresse.

« - Je te l'avais dit Agnès que je ne resterais pas longtemps. »

Elle essuya de façon brouillonne ses yeux déjà rougis.

« - Mais qui va me lire une histoire ce soir… tu ne m'as pas raconté ce qu'il arriverait au Prince de Glace quand il retrouverait son papa et sa maman. »

Draco soupira et afficha un sourire triste et affecté.

« - Eh bien, peut-être que pour cette fois, tu pourras raconter l'histoire et inventer la fin et quand on se reverra, tu me diras si le Prince de Glace a finalement trouvé le bonheur qu'il cherchait.

- Oui mais… mais… hoqueta-t-elle… Papa il sait pas raconter les histoires… »

Draco se pencha à l'oreille et lui murmura quelque chose tout en remuant légèrement le poignet en direction de Tom, puis la petite fille leva ses grands yeux pétillants vers Draco :

« - C'est vrai ? »

Draco hocha la tête et le sourire ne quitta plus la fillette.

« - Allons Potter ! On ne veut pas faire attendre les dementors n'est-ce pas ? railla Draco.

- Toujours persuadé que je vais te vendre Malfoy ? répliqua Harry presque amèrement.

- Absolument ! »

Il lui adressa un sourire narquois et défiant.

A ce moment, Harry sut qu'il ne plaisantait pas et même si son air défiant et son sourire narquois transpiraient le sarcasme, il réalisa que Seamus avait peut-être raison et qu'il recherchait peut-être une certaine forme d'absolution, absolution qu'il pensait tapie au creux des êtres les plus purs qui puissent exister. Dans son esprit tourmenté, Harry était persuadé que Draco devait penser que si les enfants, vierges de tout, ses trésors de pureté, le reconnaissaient comme ayant une quelconque valeur alors il serait sinon absout du moins à moitié pardonné pour ses actions passées. Cette révélation prit Harry par surprise et son esprit se focalisa sur la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres et blessait son orgueil : Seamus et lui avaient-ils réellement trouvé Draco, ou le Prince de Glace s'était-il laissé trouver ? Harry n'était pas sûr de pouvoir affronter la réponse qui lui crevait pourtant les yeux.

« - Bien allons-y maintenant. enjoignit Harry. Vous transplanez avec nous Tom ?

- Nous sommes vendredi je ne suis pas de service aujourd'hui, ce sera Bob qui vous attendra je l'ai prévenu mais je vous conseille de lui jeter un sort d'oubliette en partant, je n'ai pas confiance en lui, il pourrait vous dénoncer pour rafler une quelconque récompense, vous valez cher Draco Malfoy !

- Je suis exceptionnel… commenta Draco et Harry sourit en levant les yeux au ciel, la suffisance de Draco ne lui avait définitivement pas manquée.

- Exceptionnellement arrogant, c'est juste Malfoy ! riposta Harry.

- Draco vous reviendrez ce soir ? interrompit la femme de Tom.

- Eh bien… commença Draco.

- Je vous en prie, vous nous rejoindrez pour le dîner ? insista-t-elle. Agnès serait tellement contente de vous avoir à dîner ce soir ! »

Draco jeta un œil vers Harry, il ne l'aurait jamais admis mais en acceptant ce marché insolite, il était devenu dépendant d'Harry.

« - En fait, hésita Harry, ce serait bien si vous pouviez lui offrir l'hospitalité une nuit de plus puisque la soirée de Noël n'est que demain soir et je ne peux pas le loger moi-même…

- Bien sûr ce sera avec plaisir voyons ! s'enthousiasma Tom. »

Il semblait que Draco avait conquis toute la petite famille.

« - Aller Malfoy, allons voir ton père avec un peu chance, la surprise lui provoquera une attaque ! plaisanta Harry mais il s'attira un regard noir de la part de Draco. »

Ils transplanèrent sur le champ et marchèrent d'un pas urgent jusqu'à la prison. Draco avait revêtu une longue cape et relevé le capuchon pour éviter que qui que ce soit le reconnaisse.

Ils rencontrèrent Bob à l'entrée de la prison et Harry n'hésita pas une seconde avant de lui lancer l'imperius.

« - Potter, en l'espace d'une semaine tu viens de briser un nombre incalculable de règles, est-ce que l'auror en toi n'a pas une once de remord ?

- La ferme Malfoy, je peux encore changer d'avis ! avertit Harry mais il savait pourtant que Draco avait raison si quelqu'un apprenait qu'il avait transgressé toutes ces règles, il perdrait probablement son travail tout Harry Potter Survivant qu'il soit. »

Robert les accompagna dans le dédale des sombres couloirs, Harry n'aimait pas cet endroit, il sentait le froid l'envahir lentement, traverser les pores de sa peau et se greffer à sa chair, il savait que bientôt il entendrait ses cris horribles et qu'il ne pourrait rien contre ça. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Draco et il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point Draco semblait lumineux dans ce sombre couloir.

Ils prirent rapidement congés de Robert et Harry stoppa Draco devant la cellule du prisonnier, agrippant son bras sans douceur.

« - Mal… Draco… »

Le dit Draco haussa un sourcil sceptique.

« - Draco ? demanda-t-il. Tu te sens bien Potter ?

- Ecoute, la soirée de demain est très importante pour moi. Il ignora complètement Draco. Alors juste pour aujourd'hui, je vais te faire confiance Draco. Il est dix heures, je te laisse jusqu'à seize heures avec tes parents. Je veux dire, continua-t-il gêné, je te laisse seul avec eux. Tu ne peux pas les voir dans la même cellule mais demande à Robert de te conduire dans la cellule de ta mère, l'imperius devrait durer jusque là. Je viendrais te chercher à seize heure pour te reconduire chez Tom. »

Draco était très ému, il ne sut que répondre et se contenta de hocher la tête. Et alors qu'Harry allait s'en aller, Draco le retint :

« - Pourquoi Potter ?

- Pourquoi quoi ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a de si particulière pour toi cette soirée que tu te donnes tant de mal pour moi ?

- Ca n'a rien avoir avec toi Malfoy. Dis-toi bien que tout ce que je fais n'a rien à voir avec toi ! »

Et ce fut la seule réponse qu'obtint Draco avant qu'Harry ne le laisse seul devant la porte de la cellule.

Draco avait dès lors perdu toute sa belle assurance, la présence de Potter, il devait bien l'avouer, le rassurait quelque part, il avait ce charisme irréfragable qui donnait confiance. Il avança une main tremblante vers la poignée de la porte de la cellule derrière laquelle se trouvait Lucius Malfoy. Combien de temps déjà ? Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas vu son père ? Est-ce qu'il avait changé ? Est-ce qu'il avait maigri ? Avait-il toujours cette prestance qui imposait le respect au premier regard ? Avait-il toujours cette élégance héréditaire dont Draco avait bénéficiée ? Mais les questions qui taraudaient Draco étaient bien moins superficielles, il crevait de savoir si son père lui en voulait d'avoir fui. Est-ce qu'il aurait honte de ce que son fils était devenu, un lâche, un conteur, un homme respectable, un fils indigne ?

Il tourna la poignée et pénétra enfin dans la cellule. Les odeurs pestilentielles fouettèrent son nez délicat à peine eut-il franchi la porte de la geôle. Son regard se posa sur la petite table de bois à laquelle était installé Lucius, il semblait absorbé dans la contemplation des irrégularités du meuble.

Draco ne put que constater l'état déplorable de la cellule, aucune fenêtre, une odeur pestilentielle dont il ne voulait absolument pas connaître la provenance et son père, tout en grâce, rayonnait dans la pièce sombre, un joyau corrompu enseveli sous des tonnes de gravats insignifiants. Il se tenait droit et fier attablé, il n'avait rien à envier aux souvenirs assaillant l'esprit de Draco à cet instant. Il le revoyait derrière son bureau d'acajou, un cigare entre les doigts, imposant crainte et respect. Il revoyait les visages revêtir le masque d'humilité seyant à son rang, il revoyait les têtes se courber respectueusement devant la figure imposante du pouvoir.

Il fut détourné de ses pensées par le regard méprisant de son père qui se posa sur lui. Et il l'entendit ricaner froidement, libérant une vague de frissons surfant allégrement le long de sa colonne vertébrale, il ne connaissait que trop ce ricanement.

« - Finnigan, l'intimidation ne marche pas sur un Malfoy ! Alors rangez votre capuchon noir vous perdez votre temps ! »

Ce fut à cet instant que Draco se souvint qu'il avait conservé la cape. Il l'ôta brusquement dans un mouvement presque théâtral, exposant la splendeur de son costume immaculé à l'obscurité enivrante de la cellule.

Et il souffla en parfait contraste avec l'aplomb que dégageait sa présence :

« - Bonjour Père. »

Lucius se leva brusquement si bien que la chaise percuta bruyamment le sol et il s'approcha lentement de son fils, son corps s'était raidi et sa bouche n'était plus qu'une ligne fine et gracieuse fendant à peine son visage abîmé, à quelques centimètres de lui, Draco n'eut pas le temps de prévenir la gifle retentissante que lui administra le patriarche, de même qu'il n'eut pas le temps de riposter lorsque Lucius l'attira à lui pour lui briser les os en l'enserrant de ses bras.

Draco ne se souvenait pas d'avoir jamais vu son père aussi démonstratif et il profita tout son saoul de cette étreinte dont il avait si cruellement besoin. Lorsque Lucius le relâcha enfin, Draco n'osa pas croiser les yeux de son père, il craignait beaucoup trop ce qu'il pourrait y voir. Pourtant s'il avait levé les yeux un quart de seconde plus tôt il aurait pu observer les yeux brillants de Lucius exprimant tout le soulagement qu'il éprouvait de voir son fils sain et sauf mais il leva les yeux bien trop tard et il ne rencontra que des yeux inexpressifs et froids.

« - Comment allez-vous Père ? demanda-t-il.

- Je suis à Azkaban, fils, comment crois-tu que j'aille ? rétorqua Lucius, sardonique.

- Pardonnez-moi Père… souffla Draco.

- Te pardonner ? éructa Lucius. Et te pardonner pour quoi Draco ? Pour avoir fui ta famille ?

- Je…

- Pour n'avoir pas donné d'autres nouvelles que ces présents absurdes à ta pauvre mère qui se mourait de pas avoir de tes nouvelles ? »

Draco secouait la tête, il n'aurait jamais cru que cette visite serait si éprouvante. Lucius n'avait rien perdu de sa morgue seulement cette fois c'était Draco qui en faisait les frais. N'était-ce pas que justice après tout ? Ne l'avait-il pas mérité en fuyant comme un lâche laissant les siens à leur sort ? Quelques histoires pour enfants pouvaient-elles vraiment l'absoudre d'une telle trahison ? Espérait-il vraiment que son père lui pardonne d'avoir bafoué les restes d'honneur que le nom des Malfoy pouvait encore revendiquer ?

« - Est-ce que Mère est… ? osa-t-il à peine demander, retenant son souffle.

- Non Draco. rétorqua fermement Lucius.

- Pardon Père… souffla-t-il une fois de plus ne sachant que dire. »

Et cette fois il leva les yeux à temps...

« - Tu as agi comme il le fallait Draco. »

Et Draco dirigea des yeux pleins d'espoir vers son père, persuadé d'avoir imaginé cette dernière phrase. La scène était absolument irréelle : s'introduire avec l'aide de Potter à Azkaban pour voir ses parents, deatheaters condamnés, pour leur dire qu'il était à présent conteur pour enfants… Il avait une soudaine envie de rire, rire comme un fou qu'il croyait devenir.

« - N'en parlons plus ! ordonna-t-il presque en levant la main vers Draco qui avait ouvert la bouche pour parler. Dis-moi plutôt ce que tu fais là, comment as-tu réussi à franchir les dementors et les gardiens ? »

Draco hésita. Devait-il révéler à son père qu'il avait conclu cet absurde marché avec le Survivant ? Puis il décida qu'il avait assez caché, qu'il avait assez fui, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de baisser les yeux lorsqu'il révéla :

« - J'ai conclu un marché avec Potter. »

Lucius ne sembla pas réagir à tel point que Draco se demanda s'il avait entendu. Dans le doute, il poursuivit :

« - Il me donne cette journée avec vous et je lui donne ma soirée de Noël…

- Ta soirée de Noël ? demanda Lucius d'une voix blanche. »

Draco l'air outré, hâta de clarifier les choses.

« - Il doit aller à une soirée de Noël et il veut que je sois là mais je n'en sais pas plus ensuite, il me rendra la liberté… »

Lucius émit un bruit étouffé avant de demander :

« - Tu ferais confiance à ce…

- Oui Père, je crois que je lui fais confiance, il m'a amené ici non ? coupa précipitamment Draco. »

La question de la confiance en Potter amenait bien trop de questions auxquelles il n'était pas prêt à répondre comme de savoir s'il voulait réellement que Potter la lui rende sa pseudo liberté ? N'en avait-il pas assez de fuir ? N'en avait-il pas assez de revivre les mêmes événements encore et encore dans le cœur des nuits sombres qu'il ne passait jamais au même endroit ? N'en avait-il pas assez de toutes ses questions sans réponses et du tumulte qu'elles provoquaient en lui et le retournaient jusque dans sa chair ? N'était-il pas temps de régler les comptes ?

La discussion se poursuivit et Draco relata à son père tout ce qu'il s'était passé ces deux dernières années, ses fuites, ses rencontres, ses aspirations, ses activités. Il ne cacha rien et fut surpris de trouver son père si attentif à son récit, il remarqua bien ses mâchoires se crisper à intervalle régulier pendant qu'il racontait mais il ne fut pas interrompu. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il était bien conscient que plusieurs heures devraient s'être écoulées. Il n'osa pas lever les yeux pour rencontrer le regard pleins de reproches de Lucius.

« - Regarde-moi Draco. Je t'interdis de baisser les yeux devant moi. intima-t-il durement. »

Draco releva lentement la tête plantant ses yeux glacés dans leurs homonymes.

« - Tu n'as jamais été l'un d'entre nous Draco. Ta mère a toujours essayé de m'en convaincre mais je n'ai jamais voulu entendre. Pourtant elle avait raison. Tu n'avais pas l'étoffe, tu n'as jamais été un deatheater Draco.

- Mais j'ai la marque ! protesta-t-il dans une vaine tentative de rechercher un peu de fierté dans la voix de son père. »

Lucius ricana froidement.

« - Oui tu as la marque, fils. Mais que croyais-tu ? Que je ne remarquais pas l'écœurement sur ton visage lorsque que Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ordonnait un nouveau massacre ? Tu crois que je ne remarquais pas tes heures d'absence lorsque nous revenions enfin ? Les effluves acides de tes régurgitations dans la pièce ? J'ai ignoré Draco, je le concède mais tu n'as jamais été des nôtres. »

Draco baissa une nouvelle fois les yeux et Lucius se saisit brutalement de son menton, le tenant fermement entre ses doigts obligeant le petit garçon à regarder son père.

« - Dis-moi Draco, commença-t-il d'une voix doucereuse, dis-moi si tu ressens ces frémissements d'anticipation lorsque le Lord nous annonce une nouvelle mission, dis-moi fils, si l'adrénaline parcoure ton corps, ta colonne vertébrale, dis-moi si l'excitation s'empare de tes sens et si ta respiration s'accélère lorsque le premier sort de magie noir pulse à travers ton corps, lorsque tu sens le pouvoir cheminer le long de ton bras lorsqu'il s'érige pour lancer le sort et que la lumière éjacule du bout de ta baguette, dis-moi si ton sexe tressaille aux premiers craquellements de la chair de ta victime. Dis-moi Draco, je veux savoir, je veux savoir si tu aimes lorsqu'elle crie, si elle gémit quand tu lui parles, je veux savoir si tu jouis quand tu l'achèves, si chaque victime se dresse devant toi comme autant d'orgasmes qui t'emporteront au bout de la nuit te laissant satisfait et repu, je veux savoir si tes joues sont rouges et si tes mains tremblent sous le plaisir, je veux savoir si la lueur d'excitation persiste jusqu'au lendemain, je veux savoir si tu ne vis que dans l'attente du prochain massacre parce que c'est tellement bon Draco ! »

Draco regardait son père médusé, une nausée persistante lui secouait les entrailles pour les pousser à se déverser dans la cellule miteuse et il ne put la retenir plus longtemps, tombant à genou sur le sol crasseux il déversa ses tripes aux pieds de son père, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'eut plus rien à déverser.

Lucius s'était accroupi à ses côtés, sa main passait dans les cheveux blancs de son fils qu'il retenait dans un geste qui se voulait apaisant, protecteur.

« - Tu vois Draco, tu fais parti des gentils… glissa insidieusement Lucius. »

Draco ignora sciemment la réplique de Lucius.

« - Est-ce que vous... – Draco hésita un moment – Est-ce que vous ressentez vraiment tout ça Père ? »

Draco vit clairement la réflexion dans les traits de son père, Lucius tentait de jauger son fils : pouvait-il lui dire la vérité ? Pouvait-il l'entendre ? Il émit un petit rire perfide presque vicieux avant de répondre :

« - Et bien plus encore Draco, bien plus… »

Draco regarda son père comme s'il le voyait pour la toute première fois et Lucius lui sourit, un sourire franc, sincère, un sourire de père à fils.

« - Pourquoi es-tu venu Draco ?

- Je voulais…

- Tu l'as. J'ai renoncé il y a longtemps à faire de toi ce que je voulais. Tu crois que tu es un lâche parce que tu as fui. Je crois que tu as enfin grandi. »

Draco regardait à présent cet homme devant lui et il voyait de la fierté dans ce regard glacé, le même que le sien. Et Lucius lui tendit la main. Draco la serra fermement dans la sienne et inclina la tête légèrement en signe de respect.

« - Va voir ta mère maintenant et transmet-lui mes amitiés. »

Draco esquissa un léger sourire devant les salutations formelles de son père à sa mère et se dirigea vers la porte où le gardien l'attendait probablement pour le faire changer de cellule.

« - Et… Draco ? »

Le susnommé se retourna prestement.

« - Une lime ? railla Lucius un sourcil levé. »

Et Draco laissa échapper un rire libérateur.

ooOOoo

Lorsqu'Harry arriva à la prison, il jeta un coup d'œil à Robert s'assurant que l'imperius était toujours en place puis il lui demanda d'aller chercher Draco.

Harry regarda suspicieusement le jeune homme, quelque chose avait changé. Ses traits étaient bien plus détendus et il lui semblait que Malfoy affichait un faible sourire.

« - Tout s'est passé comme tu voulais ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Harry. »

La seule réponse qu'il obtint fut :

« - Tu savais qu'il n'y avait pas de barreaux à Azkaban ? »

Et Harry ne put retenir un large sourire alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers l'aire de transplanage toujours suivi du geôlier.

« - Bon, maintenant, je vais te ramener chez Tom et on pourra discuter de demain là-bas je suppose. Il faut juste que j'annule l'imperius et que je lance un obliviate à ce cher Robert. »

Il fit comme il l'avait dit et ils transplanèrent jusque chez Tom.

Ce fut sa femme qui leur ouvrit la porte.

« - Draco ! accueillit-elle chaleureusement. Comment s'est passé votre journée ? Pas trop éprouvante ? Comment vont vos parents ? »

L'avalanche de questions prit Harry par surprise.

« - Tout s'est bien passé Loreen, mes parents vont bien. Merci. répondit simplement mais chaleureusement Draco. »

Harry se sentit très mal à l'aise au milieu de cette atmosphère pour le moins singulière.

« - Excusez-moi mais est-ce que Draco et moi pourrions parler en privé quelques instants ? demanda poliment Harry.

- Bien sûr Mr. Potter, vous n'avez qu'à utiliser la salle de jeu des enfants, ils sont dans le jardin, ils ne vous ennuieront pas. Je vais vous amener du thé.

- Oh non, c'est très gentil mais ce ne sera pas nécessaire. déclina Harry.

- Mais si voyons, ça ne m'ennuie pas du tout. insista Loreen en bonne maîtresse de maison. »

Draco mena Harry jusqu'à la salle de jeu, il shoota dans quelques jouets qui trainaient sur son passage et s'empara d'un mini firebolt, le faisant voler à travers la pièce. Le jouet était ensorcelé pour revenir à celui qui l'avait lancé, à la manière d'un boomerang en moins violent.

« - Bien. Malfoy, il faut qu'on parle.

- Quoi ? Tu vas me quitter ? Alors ce n'était que du sexe pour toi hein ? »

Harry regarda Malfoy, les yeux écarquillés prêts à bondir de leurs orbites à la moindre chance : est-ce que Malfoy plaisantait ? Harry put conclure que c'était bien le cas lorsqu'il le vit se projeter en arrière la tête sur le dossier du canapé, riant à gorge déployée.

Une image bien étrange de son point de vue, c'était la première fois qu'il voyait Malfoy rire de façon si détendue, ça n'avait plus rien avoir avec les rires méprisants qu'il connaissait bien, c'était autre chose qu'il ne parvenait pas à identifier et ça le dérangeait quelque part. Il attribua cet égarement au soulagement certain qu'avait dû ressentir Malfoy de voir que ses parents étaient bien en vie.

Il décida de capter l'attention du jeune de façon plus radicale.

« - Tu vas mourir demain Malfoy ! »

L'effet était amplement satisfaisant, Draco avait une telle stupeur dans les yeux qu'Harry eut finalement pitié de lui.

« - Si tu ne m'écoutes pas, tu vas probablement mourir ! A cette soirée il y aura beaucoup de monde et certains sorciers et sorcières seront bien trop puissants pour que je ne lance un quelconque sort contre eux pour te protéger. »

Draco avait son attention braquée sur Harry et buvait littéralement ses paroles, il brûlait de savoir ce que serait cette soirée exactement.

« - La soirée se passera au Burrow, poursuivit Harry, chez les Weasley… »

Harry ne manqua pas la grimace de dégoût de Draco mais ne releva pas.

« - Toute la famille Weasley sera là ainsi que nos amis proches et quelques relations…

- C'est-à dire ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Draco.

- C'est-à-dire Kingsley, l'actuel Ministre de la Magie, Blaize Zabini, le chef de la brigade d'aurors d'élite…

- Blaize est chef des aurors ??? Tu me fais marcher Potter ??

- Non et on ne rigole pas tous les jours avec lui ! »

Draco afficha un large sourire, il reconnaissait bien là son ami ! Cependant, il devait avouer qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé que Blaize pusse se diriger vers une voie si… honorable. Ils avaient fui ensemble après la guerre et lorsqu'ils s'étaient séparés, Draco n'avait plus jamais eu de nouvelles de son ami. Il semblerait que Blaize n'ait pas fui bien longtemps.

« - Ecoute Malfoy, toutes les personnes présentes à cette soirée voudront ta peau ! Et je ne peux pas les en blâmer !

- Trop aimable, Potter, surtout ne te retiens pas !

- LA FERME !!! TU NE COMPRENDS RIEN MALFOY !! TU CROIS QUE JE T'AI TRAQUE POUR FAIRE AMI-AMI HEIN ?? TU TE FOURRES LA BAGUETTE DANS L'ŒIL !! QUE CE SOIT CLAIR ENTRE NOUS, TU POURRAIS BIEN CREVER LA BOUCHE OUVERTE DEVANT MOI, CA M'EST COMPLETEMENT EGAL !!! »

Draco ne se départit pas de son calme légendaire et constata avec emphase :

« - Ca ne t'a pas empêché de me sauver auparavant Potter, deux fois… »

Harry prit une profonde inspiration avant d'en finir avec l'objet de toutes ses folies meurtrières.

« - On s'endurcit avec le temps, Malfoy !

- Tu me dois une explication Potter, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce stupide marché que tu me proposes ?

- Tu auras ton explication… demain soir. »

Harry regarda nerveusement autour de lui, il doutait de plus en plus d'avoir pris la bonne décision. Ron lui en voudrait probablement à mort et le bannirait de sa vie assurément.

« - Pour le moment, il faut que nous parlions de ta sécurité. »

Draco se cala plus confortablement dans le canapé mais sentait parfaitement cette tension incertaine lui parcourant l'échine. Se retrouver dans une pièce pleine d'anciens combattants amers et revanchards ne l'enchantait guère.

« - Je t'écoute Potter.

- Bien. Est-ce que tu es toujours ami avec Zabini ? »

Draco éclata de rire alors qu'Harry le fixait, interdit.

- Potter, tu peux être vraiment drôle quand tu te forces ! Nous étions amis quand nous nous sommes enfuis après la guerre mais il semblerait qu'il soit chef de l'unité d'élite des aurors alors honnêtement, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? »

Son ton était moqueur et suffisant mais si Harry avait prêté attention au jeune homme en face de lui, il aurait perçu la pointe de nostalgie dans la voix et le ton monocorde et résigné. Draco Malfoy n'avait confiance en personne, et il était persuadé que Potter le livrerait une fois la soirée terminée, peut-être même qu'il n'y aurait pas - qu'il n'y avait jamais eu - de soirée, juste un perfide stratagème de capture inventé par les nouveaux jouets du Ministère.

« - Je pense pouvoir compter sur Kingsley, j'irai le voir ce soir, je lui expliquerai le marché que j'ai passé avec toi et si un accord est possible.

- Un accord ? Je le savais Potter ! Tu es pas croyable ! s'écria Draco furieux.

- Un accord qui stipulerait, poursuivit Harry sans prêter attention à la remarque de Malfoy mais en haussant le ton pour se faire entendre, que nous classons l'affaire te concernant puisqu'il n'y a pas de charges directes retenues contre toi si tu quittes le pays et qu'on ne t'y revoit jamais. Pour le reste, nous aviserons.

- Quel reste ? »

Harry poussa un profond soupir, il n'avait envie que d'une seule chose à cette instant précis, les bras chaleureux et réconfortants de sa Ginny et sa voix persuasive qui lui affirmerait que tout se passerait bien.

« - Tu le sauras en temps voulu Malfoy ! Je te suggère de te reposer ce soir, la journée de demain sera très longue. Bien, comme je te disais, j'irai parler à Kingsley et je tenterai de jauger la situation avec Zabini. Ensuite je me rendrai chez les Weasley pour lancer quelques sorts de protections, ils ne seront probablement pas suffisants mais ils devraient pouvoir suffire jusqu'à ce que tout le monde se calme. Molly et Arthur ne poseront pas de difficulté, je m'en suis assuré. »

Draco eut une nouvelle moue dégoûtée à la mention de la famille Weasley.

« - Pour le reste, je te conseille de prier Malfoy ! Tu seras libre de partir aussitôt la soirée terminée. je nettoierai derrière toi à coup d'obliviate.

- Pourquoi je ne prendrais pas du polyjuice, ce serait plus simple non ?

- Parce que parfois on a besoin de voir pour croire Malfoy ! Crois-moi si ça ne tenait qu'à moi…

- Je sais je sais, je serai déjà en train de croupir à Azkaban avec mes parents ! »

Harry n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Loreen passait la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

« - Monsieur Potter, vous restez dîner avec nous bien sûr ? »

Harry afficha un sourire contrit.

« - Je suis désolée, mais j'ai encore beaucoup à faire en prévision de demain…

- Oh bien sûr je comprends, les enfants vont être terriblement déçus !

- Ce sera pour une autre fois c'est promis ! Il faut que j'y aille ! »

Harry se dirigea vers la porte puis sembla se souvenir de quelque chose.

« - Malfoy, prévois quelque chose d'élégant pour demain.

- Un Malfoy est toujours élégant par définition Potter ! »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel avec un demi-sourire pour l'hôtesse qui ne put s'empêcher de rire.

« - En fait nous avions prévu d'aller faire les magasins demain, vous n'avez qu'à venir avec nous Draco ! invita Loreen. »

Et sur cette invitation, Harry quitta les lieux pour se rendre chez Kingsley et Zabini.

**Merci d'avoir lu jusque là...**


End file.
